Siguiendo el destino
by ZeruXT
Summary: Ash termina sus aventuras en Kalos, Su camino lo lleva de nuevo a Sinnoh donde se encuentra con una Dawn que no pasa por su mejor momento. Ahora Juntos de nuevo ambos se disponen a enfrentar nuevos retos y desafios. Dos amigos, un sentimiento mutuo, el telon se abre para el espectaculo final.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola que tal a todos, después de leer unos cuantos fics la verdad es que me interese por esto de escribir a ver qué tal lo hacía por lo tanto este es mi primer escrito. Hace bastante que no veía la serie ahora me estoy poniendo al corriente con la nueva temporada así que pueden haber algunas incoherencias. También he tomado otro rumbo con ella ya que en esta Ash ha viajado prácticamente solo por la región. Claro por momentos estuvo acompañado pero de eso se hablara después, de su rival, y el final de la liga ganada. También su actitud será un poco más madura. El romance será Pearl pero todo tendrá su balance. Si hay algún error, consejo o critica todo será bien recibido.**_

_**_Separador de bajo presupuesto_**_

_**Cap 1.. siguiendo el camino**_.

_**Región De Kalos**_

La liga de Kalos había llegado a su fin, por fin nuestro protagonista Ash Ketchum se había alzado con la victoria de esta. Meses Después desafío a la elite 4 de dicha región asombrando a propios y extraños por las grandes batallas y estrategias que este usaba, incluso los miembros de la elite se mostraban alagados por tan Grandes habilidades. Por fin El gran encuentro se había Dado lugar, después de derrotar a la elite la batalla contra la campeona fue magistral llena de nerviosismo y de mucha expectación. La batalla había llegado a la cumbre final donde cada uno tenía solo su último Pokemon dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo, una grandiosa batalla no se hizo esperar mientras Ambos Pokemon llegaban poco a poco al límite de sus fuerzas, ambos entrenadores se habían dado cuenta de esto así que pensaron que la hora final había llegado y cada uno preparaba ya su último ataque.

_Charizard hay que poner todo en este ataque. ¡Onda ígnea a máximo poder!-_ al escuchar la orden dada por su entrenador el gran pokemon volador/fuego preparaba su ataque de gran poder lanzando un fuerte ráfaga de fuego hacia su rival.

_Gardevoir Fuerza Lunar a máxima potencia_\- así mismo La campeona había elegido su ataque final.

Ambos ataque de gran potencia dieron de lleno el uno con el otro levantando una gran manta de polvo provocando que nadie pudiera ver lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla. La tensión subía y el público había quedado mudo y mirándose uno al otro en espera del resultado de la gran batalla del cual habían sido testigos. El polvo cedía poco a poco y la imagen de ambos pokemon se hacía visible para todos. Si, Ahí… frente a todos los presentes sorprendidos ambos pokemon se veían fijamente, sus fuerzas habían llegado a su límite pero su voluntad los mantenía en pie. Por unos segundos se miraron fijamente mientras una sonrisa de orgullo y respeto se hacía presente y ante esto ambos caían tendidos inconscientes en el campo de batalla y así mismo desvinculando la Mega-Evolución hacia sus entrenadores.

El asombro no se hizo esperar nadie concebía aquel inesperado resultado.

Charizard y Gardevoir no pueden continuar-alegaba el árbitro que de igual manera se sorprendía ante aquel resultado- la batalla es un empate entre la campeona y el retador de Kanto.

Después del pequeño silencio el furor no se hacía esperar el público gritaba y aplaudía ante aquella batalla que había sido de las mejores en la cual habían sido testigos.

Ambos entrenadores se acercaban a sus pokemon que poco a poco se recuperaban de la titánica batalla que habían protagonizado.

Lo has hecho bien Charizard estoy totalmente orgulloso de ti amigo- decía Ash mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su poderoso pokemon y al lado un pikachu de igual manera cansado por su propia batalla que había protagonizado anteriormente. Acto seguido regresaba a su cansado pokemon a su pokeball- regresa y toma un merecido y largo descanso.

Bien hecho amiga. Ha sido un gran combate lo has dado todo... estoy orgullosa de ti- la campeona repetía el mismo acto que su retador y de igual manera regresaba a su pokemon a su pokeball mientras se dirigía a el- bien hecho Ash ha sido una dura batalla.

Gracias Dianta lo mismo digo y ha sido todo un honor para mí el haber combatido con tan poderosa campeona- decía mientras hacia una pose de respeto y en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa que le dirigía a la campeona mientras agregaba- entrenare mucho más y regresare por la revancha.

Te estaré esperando con ansias y de una vez te diré que será aún más difícil de lo que ha sido ahora- Dianta también le correspondía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Lo sé, sé que así será pero no me daré por vencido nunca ¿no es así amigo?- el azabache decía con gran entusiasmo mientras el roedor encima de su hombro afirmaba con una cara retadora y un fuerte ¡Pika! Mientras levantaba su patita.

Ambos entrenadores se daban la mano en señal de respeto mutuo mientras se retiraban al interior del estadio y mansion de la elite. El público aún seguía aplaudiendo a ambos para seguidamente tomar rumbo a las salidas a desajolar el recinto en el que anteriormente sus nervios habian sido llevados al limite.

Bueno Ash y dime. ¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntaba la campeona mientras llegaban a un gran y lujoso salón donde también se encontraban los demás miembros de la elite.

Supongo que regresare a Kanto tomare un breve descanso y después entrenare fuertemente con mis pokemon para seguir cumpliendo mi sueño-decía Ash mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón en pose pensativa- sí… Creo ese será el plan jeje. Bueno Dianta me despido. Ahora partiré a Luminalia para prepararme para el viaje. Espero los medios no me interrumpan.

Muy bien, Cuídate mucho, supongo que nos veremos en un tiempo, si me permites puedo hacer que dispongas de un Auto para que te lleve a tu destino rapidamente y así evitar que lo hagan - decía la campeona

Claro Dianta. Me caería muy bien para no demorar tanto en el trayecto muchas gracias - decía Ash para después irse despidiendo de cada persona en aquella sala mientras recibía felicitaciones de la elite con respeto a lo cual correspondía de la misma manera mientras el cielo se tornaba de un leve rojizo dando a conocer la llegada del atardecer.

Después de que Dianta le informara que todo estaba listo se despidió de nuevo de ella para salir de la sala y de la mansión de la elite para tomar el automóvil mientras este salía de forma desapercibida para llevarlo rumbo a su destino.

Bueno Pikachu supongo que debemos ir a descansar para preparar nuestro viaje mañana a primera hora ¿no lo crees así amigo?

¡Pika, Pika Chaaaaaaaaaa!- decía el roedor mientras bostezaba en señal de fuerte sueño.

Jeje vamos amigo duerme un poco ya lo mereces. Ha sido un largo día- un leve suspiro se hacía presente mientras el auto tomaba rumbo a la ciudad de Luminalia

Después de un par de horas de viaje y la noche ya entrada nuestro héroe por fin había llegado a la hermosa ciudad capital de la mítica region de Kalos para después tomar rumbo al laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés. Después de una grata y agradable charla y mientras este le felicitaba por el gran combate que habia tenido El profesor le ofreció uno de los cuartos para que pasara la noche y así el día de mañana pudiera salir a primera hora al aeropuerto a tomar su vuelo hacia su región natal. Tomo rumbo a su habitación dando las gracias por el hospedaje no sin antes pedirle si pudiera dejar sus pokemon para que los revise y descansen a lo cual el profesor asintió con gusto mientras le daba las pokeball a uno de sus asistentes. Y así Subió a su habitación con pikachu en sus brazos para preparar sus cosas y por fin tomar un merecido descanso junto a su mejor amigo después de ese difícil día.

mientras se disponia a dormir muchos pensamientos le venian a la mente. "Esta ha sido una gran aventura, he aprendido tantas cosas nuevas y he podido alcanzar un nuevo nivel con la union mia y de mis pokemon. pero tambien ha sido muy dificil junto con los retos que se me presentaron pero todo ha valido la pena. juntos con mis pokemon hemos logrado superarlo y la mayoria de los meritos son para ellos. la batalla con Dianta fue magnifico y aunque no he podido ganarle He llegado muy lejos pero se que aun me falta mas si quiero cumplir mi sueño no me rendire y trabajare duro para lograrlo. cada vez me siento mas cerca de ello. aunque no lo he hecho solo. mi madre, el profesor y mis amigos siempre han sido vitales para mi y para lo que he logrado, a pesar de que estemos lejos siempre he sentido su apoyo, espero que todos ellos logren cumplir lo que se propongan" tras esto se dispuso a dormir esperando las nuevas cosas que le traeria el mañana.

_**Mientras Tanto en la Lejana Región de Johto una joven y hermosa coordinadora con un pequeño pingüino azul en sus brazos tomaba un Ferri para partir rumbo hacia Sinnoh.**_

Bueno piplup este no ha sido el mejor viaje que hayamos tenido ¿no crees?- decía aquella chica mientras se sentaba en la cama de su dormitorio y en sus orbes azules se veía reflejada una gran tristeza mientras el pequeño pingüino la miraba preocupado y se apegaba más a ella en señal de apoyo. Ante esto ella bajo la mirada y le dio una amigable sonrisa.

Gracias amiguito. Te aseguro que nos esforzaremos aun mas y seguiremos adelante sin rendirnos jamás- todo esto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el pequeño pokemon sonreía y empezaba a ceder al cansancio. Ella lo poso suavemente en su cama con algunas mantas para después hacer lo propio acomodándose para poder descansar mientras veía fijamente hacia el techo y pensaba "Eso es lo que tu harías ¿no es así?... Aunque la verdad es que… te extraño mucho". Tras esto en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse sin saber las sorpresas que le deparaban el destino.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nuevo capitulo de la historia un capitulo de trancision. criticas y observaciones siempre seran bien aceptadas.**_

_**Aclaracion: Pokemon. Historia y personajes no me pretenecen.**_

_**Cap. 02- -Unión de dos caminos**_

Un nuevo día había llegado, La mañana se hacía presente y así los rayos del sol entraban en el dormitorio de cierta jovencita de cabello azul que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse en la cama la luz de la fresca mañana le impedía seguir con su relajante descanso después de todas las preocupaciones que al parecer había pasado. Con mucho esfuerzo abría sus ojos mientras se incorporaba mirando a la habitación con sus parpados aun entrecerrados dando un fuerte bostezo. Su pequeño pokemon acompañante aun yacía en el lugar donde la noche anterior había sido acostado. Parecía estar disfrutando de sus sueños ya que se movía de forma muy graciosa mientras sus aletitas hacían movimientos como queriendo volar. Esto hizo que su entrenadora suelte una leve risa para dejar que siga durmiendo mientras esta se dirigía al baño de la habitación. Después de unos 30 minutos la chica salía del baño mientras terminaba de secar su larga cabellera, Su vestimenta constaba de una blusa sin mangas de color rosado con una franja blanca a la altura del pecho y un jean negro ajustado con sus clásicas botas rosadas mientras en su muñeca derecha portaba una pulsera color rosa con negro con unas pequeñas esferas brillantes adornándola. Al terminar su rutina de la mañana se dispuso a colocarse su bufanda y su gorro blanco mientras tanto su pequeño acompañante por fin despertaba de su largo sueño y frotaba sus alitas contra sus ojos mientras la miraba fijamente y le regalaba una simpática sonrisa a lo que ella correspondió de la misma manera.

Hola Pilplup buenos días, ya que has despertado que te parece si vamos a desayunar- le decía muy alegremente. El pingüinito asintió felizmente mientras se subía a sus hombros y salía de su habitación dirigiéndose al comedor.

_**::Mientras tanto en la Región de Kalos::**_

La mañana de igual manera se había hecho presente entre los cantos de los pokemon voladores, entre tanto nuestro protagonista después de haber salido de la ducha y vestirse terminaba de acomodar todas sus pertenencias y así a tomar rumbo hacia el aeropuerto de la ciudad Luminalia. Después de dar la última revisión asegurándose que todo esté en su lugar y que toda la habitación este acomodada se dispuso a bajar de su habitación al oír el llamado de uno de los asistentes del profesor para bajar y tomar el desayuno.

Hola Ash buenos días ¿ya está todo listo?- preguntaba el profesor mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y leía algunos documentos de sus más recientes investigaciones.

Si profesor ya está todo listo Pikachu y yo partiremos después del desayuno – mencionaba mientras comía un plato de emparedados con jugo de frutas A lo que el roedor levantaba su patita mientras se concentraba en su plato de comida.

También te he preparado la incubadora para el huevo de tu pokemon- decía el profesor. Aquel huevo era cría de unos de los pokemon de Ash que había puesto hace algún tiempo y que el profesor mantenía en el laboratorio mientras el participaba en las batallas contra la elite y la campeona.

Muchas gracias profesor es muy amable- decía mientras le daba una gran mordida al emparedado- por cierto me gustaría saber si podría mantenerme informado de sus investigaciones sobre la Mega-Evolución me gustaría seguir aprendiendo de ella.

Claro lo hare, después de todo tu y Alain me han ayudado a avanzar mucho en esta investigación, las actualizaciones llegaran a tu Pokedex, Después de todo ya la he hecho las últimas actualizaciones hace poco- decía el profesor de una forma muy amable.

Gracias profesor me será de mucha ayuda. Aunque a Alain no lo he visto desde hace ya algo de tiempo mientras encontrábamos las mega-piedras que ahora está investigando-decía en forma pensativa -La última vez que lo vi fue antes de enfrentarme a la Elite. Me pregunto dónde estará ahora.

-La última vez que me reporto dijo que iba a investigar algún rastro en algunas cuevas que había logrado ubicar. Pero conociéndolo bien seguro que está bien y enfrentando a rivales fuertes-

Ash reía mientras asentía- Es cierto profesor, aunque ahora entiendo porque no había podido comunicarme con él me hubiera gustado despedirme personalmente.

No te preocupes-decía el investigador- en cuanto se comunique conmigo le mando tus saludos.

Claro profesor. En cuanto pueda hablare con el- Decía Ash con su inconfundible ánimo

Después de una larga platica mientras terminaban su desayuno contando que tenía en mente a partir de ahora y sus experiencias pasadas se despidió del profesor y de sus asistentes mientras tomaba sus pertenencias, sus pokebolas y el huevo que el profesor le había dado en su incubadora para que no tuviera algún inconveniente en el viaje mientras Pikachu se posaba en su hombro. Al salir Tomo un taxi y se dispuso a partir y tomar el siguiente vuelo hacia su pueblo natal.

Durante el breve viaje por las calles de Luminalia miraba todo con una notable nostalgia y recordaba cada uno de sus momentos vividos en aquella ciudad. El percance con el Garchomp del laboratorio y lo difícil que le había sido ganar su medalla de gimnasio. Llego sin demora al aeropuerto y después de pagar al chofer se dispuso a comprar su boleto.

Buenos días señorita quisiera que me dé un boleto para el siguiente vuelo a Kanto por favor- pedía amablemente a la mujer que le atendía.

Claro joven en un momento se lo entrego- decía la encargada mientras miraba el computador y un rostro de pena aparecía- Discúlpenos pero ahora no será posible eso

¿Cómo?-preguntaba Ash con una cara confusa.

Así es joven. Le pedimos disculpas pero parece que después del vuelo que partirá en unos momentos los vuelos hacia Kanto y Hoenn serán suspendidos hasta la noche de este día solo tendremos vuelos disponibles hacia Jotho, Sinnoh y Teselia-alegaba la avergonzada señorita.

Rayos ahora que are. Tendré que regresar hasta esta noche a tomar el vuelo. Que fastidio- decía con una cara derrotada y un suspiro resignado. Después de quejarse unos cuantos minutos sacándole unas cuantas sonrisas a la encargada y a Pikachu una enorme gota de sudor en la cien de un momento a otro una idea le divago por la cabeza. "¿Así que Sinnoh, Teselia y Johto eh?" a su mente venían recuerdos de aquellas regiones. Sus aventuras, sus amigos... recordaba cada momento que había pasado. Para el aquellos momentos eran valioso sin importar lo difíciles que habían sido pero al recordar una región en especial se le vino a la mente una persona con la cual se había llevado tan bien, con la que había logrado una gran y única amistad. Pensó un momento para después sonreír y dirigir la mirada a su pequeño amigo que lo veía con atención.

Dime Pikachu, ¿Qué te parece ir a visitar a una vieja y querida amiga?- el roedor lo miraba con una cara confuso pero en unos segundos comprendió lo que le quería decir a lo que sonrió y asintió felizmente.

Bueno está decidido amigo. ¡Nos iremos a Sinnoh!- agregaba felizmente mientras chocaba sus puños con la patita de su primer pokemon.

¡Pika Pi!- agregaba Pikachu alegremente al saber que iría a reunirse con su viejo amigo azul. Mientras su entrenador se dirigía nuevamente a la encargada.

Quisiera un boleto para el siguiente vuelo a Sinnoh por favor- la chica volvía a mirar el computador mientras apuntaba los datos necesarios.

Aquí tiene. El vuelo hacia Sinnoh partirá en 50 minutos, disfrute su viaje- la encargada le entrego el boleto y le señalaba el lugar a donde tenía que ir a esperar su vuelo a lo que el agradeció y se retiró hacia ese sitio.

De nueva cuenta a Sinnoh eh- se decía a sí mismo mientras sonreía- será bueno volver a verla y saber cómo le ha ido en este tiempo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y se dispuso a abordar, busco su asiento mientras acomodaba su maleta y en sus brazos mantenía el huevo Mientras _Pikachu_ bajaba de sus hombros y se acomodaba al lado de este. Al parecer el viaje no iba a ser tan tardado pero si se tomaría su tiempo.

_**::Region Sinnoh::**_

Mientras tanto en el puerto de la región Sinnoh el ferri proveniente de Jotho estaba a punto de llegar a su destino. Las personas empezaban a salir de sus habitaciones para prepararse y descender de este para tomar su rumbo. Minutos después el ferri por fin tocaba puerto mientras las personas comenzaban a bajar por las escaleras; entre ellas se encontraba la coordinadora de ojos azules y cabellos del mismo color de nombre Dawn aquella chica en Sinnoh era reconocida como una de las grandes promesas de la coordinación pokemon. Ella lo sabía y eso la hacía sentirse un poco mal. Después de su última participación no creía que ese reconocimiento le fuera justo. A pesar de eso recorrió por unos momentos el puerto. Le gustaba sentir la brisa que solo le hacía sentir que de nuevo estaba en su hogar. Después de un tiempo tomo un taxi y así tomo rumbo hacia pueblo hojas gemelas donde su madre la esperaba con muchas ansias y alegrías.

El viaje fue tardado pero a ella no le estaba afectando, venia sumergida en sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba la ventanilla y veía lo poco que había cambiado el lugar, recordaba el tiempo donde ella iniciaba su viaje y recordaba esos lugares por donde años antes ella había iniciado su aventura. Incluso pudo reconocer el lugar donde protegió a Pikachu de las manos del equipo Rocket y como al quererlo capturar le arrojo un impactrueno el cual hizo hizo que su bicicleta quedara rostizada e inservible. Ese recuerdo le hizo soltar una risa que hizo que el chofer la mirara extrañado. Pero ella sumergida en sus propios pensamientos no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y solo miraba de manera atenta el paisaje. El vehículo llego por fin a su destino. Después de pagar lo correspondiente al chofer miro su pueblo. Al igual que las partes donde había pasado poco había cambiado pero sí se dio cuenta que había crecido un poco más de lo que recordaba y Lo más visible era que ya ahora habían construido un centro pokemon para atender a los habitantes. Sin demorar más se dirigió directamente a su casa al llegar la miro por unos momentos a lo que después se dispuso a tocar el timbre. Sin esperar mucho una señora madura con el mismo color que el pelo y ojos de ella con salía a recibirla con sorpresa.

¡Hija! que bueno que has llegado, te he extrañado mucho mi amor- decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Yo también te extrañaba mucho mami tenía muchas ganas de verte- de la misma manera ella abrazaba fuertemente a su madre mientras se acurrucaba a su pecho como cuando era más pequeña.

Pero pasa hija. Te he preparado muchas de tus comidas favoritas y un enorme pastel por tu cumpleaños- decía su madre. Si bien el cumpleaños de su hija había sido durante su viaje como en las anteriores veces. Eso no iba a permitir que madre e hija no festejaran de ese suceso tan alegre.

Sin más tiempo madre e hija se dispusieron a ir a la cocina Dawn disfrutaba de cada bocadillo que su madre le había cocinado. Y ambas degustaron el delicioso pastel que Johana había preparado con mucho amor. Sin duda alguna ella estaba feliz de haber vuelto de nuevo a casa, sentía esa calidez esa comodidad que solo ahí podría encontrar. Entre pláticas y risas y con el tiempo pasando rápidamente Dawn le contaba a su madre todas las aventuras que había vivido. Sin duda muchas buenas experiencias. Pero no pudo evitar volver a sentirse triste al hablar de la gran competencia a la que había asistido. Su madre sabia de esto, había visto todo desde el televisor y más que nadie sabía cómo se sentía su hija con respecto a aquella situación.

Dawn no te sientas mal. Lo hiciste bien hija pero sabes que por eso no debes dejar de confiar en ti misma. Como coordinadora todos tenemos momentos malos en nuestra carrera- decía haciendo sentir mejor a su hija.

Lo se mama, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Luche mucho por completar los cinco listones. Y… siento que no fui tan buena- decía con el rostro cabizbajo- sé que debo mejorar mucho pero ahora no sé de qué manera hacerlo- termino por confesar.

Su madre la veía muy triste. Ella sabía cómo se sentía, llegar a esas instancias y después perder de esa manera no era fácil de llevar. Siempre estaría ahí para apoyarla para ayudarla en todo pero era ella misma la que debía creer ella. La que no debía rendirse y aprender que esos momentos son los que más te enseñan.

Hija debes creer en ti en tus habilidades, eres una gran coordinadora no pierdas la confianza en ti misma- decía la señora.

Gracias mami- fue lo último que acabo por decir para volver a abrazar a su madre con mucha fuerza mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas su madre le daba palabras de ánimo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Por un buen tiempo madre e hija compartieron ese fraternal abrazo para que después Dawn saliera al patio a dejar jugar a sus pokemon para después subir a su habitación a desempacar sus cosas. Las horas habían pasado, ya el reloj marcaba poco más de las 4:00 de la tarde. Después de tomar un baño y arreglarse salió al patio a ver como estaban sus pokemon. Al llegar vio a todos sus pokemon jugando mientras que Buneary y Pachirisu descansaban debajo de un árbol. Para no molestarlos regreso a los demás a su pokebola y a tomo a la conejita y la ardilla y los subió dejándolos en la cama de su cuarto para que descansaran.

Mama saldré un momento vuelvo en un rato- decía mientras buscaba a su madre la cual salía de su habitación.

Dime ¿A dónde iras hija?- preguntaba su madre.

Iré al laboratorio del Profesor Rowan, quiero ver a mis pokemon que se encuentran ahí y aprovechar para pedirle que actualice mi Pokedex- informaba la chica- Buneary y Pachirisu están en mi habitación ¿podrías cuidarlos mientras vengo?

Claro hija yo los cuido. No tardes demasiado y cuídate- le decía su madre.

Tranquila mama no te preocupes- decía felizmente mientras salía de su casa y a su madre le pasaba por la mente su clásica respuesta- además iré volando en Togekiss así que no tardare mucho.

Al salir de su casa llamo a su pokemon volador para seguidamente montarse sobre él y tomar rumbo hacia el pueblo vecino "pueblo arena".

_**:: Aeropuerto Region Sinnoh::**_

Justo en ese momento. El avión proveniente de la región Kalos había aterrizado mientras sus pasajeros lo desabordaban. Un chico de cabello azabache, ojos cafés y acompañado de un Pikachu que Miraban con atención la región que hace bastante tiempo habían revisado.

-Pikachu estamos en Sinnoh de nuevo. Tal vez la recorramos un poco de nuevo para ver que tantas cosas han cambiado ¿no lo crees?-

Pikaaaa piii- decía el roedor mientras se tallaba sus ojitos. Sin duda alguna había tenido un viaje bastante relajante.

Bueno creo que lo mejor ahora sería ir al laboratorio del profesor Rowan y avisar en Kanto donde estamos sino se preocuparan mucho- decían mientras colocaba una mano detrás de la nuca y reía nerviosamente.

Ash se dispuso a salir del aeropuerto. Pero al salir, un destello azul proveniente de su cinturón le llamo la atención para materializarse en un Lucario que a simple vista se podía notar que era muy fuerte y en su mano derecha llevaba un brazalete con una extraña piedra de color anaranjado con espirales de color azul y rojo en el centro.

Vaya Lucario y yo que creía que ya te habías acostumbrado a tu pokebola. Desde que peleamos con Dianta no habías salido- decía en forma de broma a su pokemon que solo le miraba con un poco de enojo en el rostro.

Tranquilo solo era una broma-procedía a disculparse al ver el rostro de su amigo que después cambio para mostrarle una mirada burlona. A lo que el solo sonrió por la actitud de este.

¡Charizard Sal!- en ese momento llamo a su fuerte pokemon que emitía un poderoso rugido que hizo que todos los presentes se asustaran y otros entrenadores cercanos lo miraran maravillado al no ser un pokemon originario de la región y por lo poderoso que se veía.

Charizard necesito que nos lleves a pueblo arena por favor- el pokemon asintió mientras Ash le explicaba la ruta que debía seguir para llegar. Al haberlo comprendido tomo posición para que sus pasajeros subieran. Una vez que estos subieron movió sus alas fuertemente creando una gran corriente de aire para salir disparado al cielo ante la mirada de todas las personas que lo observaban atentamente y veían como la enorme silueta de aquel pokemon se perdía en el cielo.

_**::Pueblo Arena Sinnoh::**_

Dawn llegaba a pueblo arena después de unos cuantos minutos de viaje. Ya en esos momentos podía divisar el edificio al cual se iba acercando poco a poco. Prontamente al llegar descendía de su Togekkis para posteriormente adentrarse al laboratorio en busca del profesor.

Hola profesor, buenas tardes ¿hay alguien?-preguntaba al ver que no había persona alguna en la recepción o cerca del lugar-me pregunto dónde estarán- ella seguía caminando por la recepción en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

¿Sabes que no deberías entrar así?- decía una voz detrás de ella. De cierta forma la voz se le hacía conocida así que sin mas volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

Oye yo te conozco de algún lado-decía mientras recordaba al chico con cabello castaño en puntas que tenía una camiseta negra, jeans azules y encima una bata blanca

Vaya pero que olvidadiza. Parece que el tiempo que estuviste con Ash te afecto mucho- el chico sonreía con pose de confianza segura y de alguna manera burlona hacia ella.

¡Oye no te pases!-reclamaba Dawn de forma enérgica. Pero en esos momentos al mirar más detenidamente por fin pudo recordar al chico que tenía enfrente para después señalarlo- ya te recuerdo, tu eres Gary.. Gary Oak ¿no es cierto?.. ¡El amigo y rival de Ash!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. espero disfruten de la lectura. y como siempre cualquier criticas, observaciones y/o sugerencias seran bien recibidas.**_

_**Nota: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**Cap. 03 una dura batalla**_

Dawn llegaba al laboratorio del profesor Rowan después de unos minutos de viaje volando con su amigo Togekiss. Al descender al laboratorio se dispuso a entrar en el pero al no ver a nadie empezaba a caminar sobre los pasillos justo en ese momento un chico salía y sorpresa para ella cuando lo recordó termino siendo ni más ni menos que Gary Oak el amigo y rival de Ash desde hace mucho tiempo.

Veo que por fin pudiste recordar. Pero dime ¿se puede saber a qué has venido? tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo- preguntaba Gary de manera amable pero sin perder esa mirada seria.

Oh bueno veras yo venía a ver a mis Pokemon que están en el laboratorio y también quería preguntarle al profesor si pudiera actualizar mi pokedex- explicaba Dawn mirando fijamente al muchacho. Pero justo en el momento en que daba su explicación el profesor salía de unos de sus cubículos de investigación acercándose a los chicos.

Dawn que alegría verte. Hace tiempo que no te veía ya has crecido. Pero ¿a qué se debe su visita jovencita?- preguntaba el profesor de manera amistosa sin perder esa seriedad que tanto le caracterizaba.

Pues vera profesor- Dawn comenzaba a explicar de nuevo el motivo de su visita pero fue Gary quien la interrumpió para terminar de explicar la situación

Vera profesor. Ella ha venido a ver a sus Pokemon y a pedirle que actualice su pokedex- terminaba la explicación Gary.

Así que eso era- decía el profesor- no hay problema. Tus Pokemon están en el jardín ya sabes la manera de llegar. Y tu pokedex la puedes dejar en aquella mesa en un momento le hare la actualización- terminaba el profesor.

-Claro profesor muchas gracias entonces si me disculpa iré a ver a mis amigos en el jar...

Dawn no pudo terminar la frase ya que una fuerte explosión sacudía la puerta del laboratorio. sin perder el tiempo rápidamente salieron para ver de quienes se trataban y se sorprendieron al ver a un grupo de poco más de diez hombres que bajaban cerca de la entrada en un helicóptero estos hombres tenían vestimentas negras y lentes con una capucha . Rodearon la entrada al laboratorio haciendo que nadie pueda salir o que alguien pudiera merodear cerca de este mientras lanzaban sus pokebolas y de estas salían Houndoom y Crobat con una mirada gélida dispuesto a atacar. Al ver esto Dawn y Gary se miraron por unos momentos para rápidamente reaccionar y llamar a sus Pokemon para que los cubrieran y poder intentar detener el ataque de esas personas que habían llegado con no muy buenas intenciones.

¡Typhlosion, Piplup, Mamoswine salgan ya!-gritaba -Dawn llamando a sus Pokemon quienes se ponían enfrente de su entrenadora dispuestos a luchar.

¡Blastoise, Umbreon, Alakazam yo los elijo!- los tres poderosos Pokemon de Gary salían a hacerle frente a la amenaza.

Que es lo que quieren- gritaba el profesor levantando la voz mientras se ponía al lado de los chicos y sus Pokemon.

Escucha anciano te diré lo que queremos y espero que cooperes si no te ira muy mal-tomaba la palabra un hombre alto y robusto que al parecer era el líder de aquellos hombres- Hemos venido para que nos des toda la información de sus investigaciones sobre lo llamado Mega-Evolución- decía mientras mandaba dos pokebolas de donde salía un poderoso Ursaring y un poderoso Magmortar.

¿Mega-Evolución?- se preguntaba Dawn así misma. Hasta ese momento era algo que jamás había escuchado y no entendía sobre lo que estaban hablando pero sabía no era tiempo de pensar en eso tenían que terminar con esos sujetos pronto o si no las cosas se pondrían mal y alguien podría salir herido.

Déjenme decirles que ustedes no tendrás nada de nosotros-alzaba de igual manera la voz Gary- lo mejor será que se vayan de aquí ahora mismo.

Silencio mocoso se los hemos dicho antes si tú y el anciano no quieren cooperan por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas- decía malévolamente el sujeto- pero les diré que hoy estoy de muy buen humor así que les daré una nueva oportunidad.

Eso es lo último que diremos no podemos entregarle algo así a personas como ustedes, y menos sin saber sus intenciones- ahora era el turno del profesor para hablar este mantenía su seriedad pero no podía dejar de preocuparse puesto que eran demasiados hombres para esos dos chicos ya que sus asistentes ni el mismo podían hacer nada ante esta situación.

Que necedad la suya pero si así quieren que sea ¡ataquen todos ahora!- el sujeto dio las ordenes a sus hombres que sin pensarlo por segunda vez dieron órdenes a sus Pokemon para que ataquen a sus enemigos.

_¡__Houndoom__ lanzallamas!-_ los Pokemon se preparaban y lanzaban su ráfaga de fuego rápidamente en contra de sus rivales.

_¡Blastoise hidrobomba!/ ¡Piplup remolino ahora!_\- los Pokemon tipo agua lanzaban sus grandes y poderosos chorros de agua que contrarrestaban las poderosas ráfagas de fuego creando una intensa niebla que hacia la visión difícil del campo de batalla.

_¡Crobat viento cortante y sigan con ataque de ala!_\- el Pokemon murciélago creaba una fuerte ráfaga de aire que no solo desvanecía la niebla sino que hacía daño a los Pokemon enemigo para después rápidamente atacar con fuertes golpes provenientes de sus alas brillantes.

_¡Mamoswine usa protección!_\- gritaba Dawn mientras su Pokemon creaba una esfera verde que hacía que los ataques provenientes de los murciélagos no lastimaran a los Pokemon.

_Alakazam psíquico, Umbreon bola sombra/ Typhlosion rueda de fuego, Mamoswine ventisca_\- los cuatro Pokemon lanzaron sus ataques dándole de lleno a varios Crobat que caían rendidos sin embargo los Houndoom aprovecharon el momento de distracción para usar bola sombra y lanzallamas y darle de lleno a Alakazam y Piplup que después de mantener sus fuertes ataques contrarrestando los lanzallamas enemigos se notaban cansados a lo que caían rendidos sin fuerza alguna mientras eran regresados a sus pokebolas.

La batalla era fuerte y cada vez más complicada para los dos chicos que con lo que podían mantenían a los Pokemon enemigos sin poder avanzar más. Por un lado los Pokemon siniestro y los Pokemon voladores lanzaban fuertes ataques de lanzallamas, bola sombra, mordiscos y piquetes venenoso que eran repelidos la mayoría de las veces por los Pokemon de Gary y Dawn mientras que en otras ocasiones eran atacados fuertemente pero se negaban a caer no sin antes haberlo dado todo, los Pokemon cada vez se notaban más cansados la batalla que estaban protagonizando pasaba factura cada vez más a su cuerpo teniendo algunas cortadas que a veces no les permitían moverse con rapidez y naturalidad. Pero a pesar de eso ellos no se quedaban atrás con ataques fuertes y certeros casi la mayoría de las veces con ventisca, chorro de agua lanzallamas y bolas sombras algunos Houndoom y Crobat caían rendidos mientras los otros perdían energía cada vez más. Sin embargo la superioridad numérica estaba ganando a Mamoswine, Timplosion, Blastoise y Umbreon. Togekiss, Arcanine y Electrivire se había unido a la batalla para ayudar a sus amigos dándoles un pequeño respiro pero aun ellos tenían sus propias batallas y no podían distraerse.

La lucha se mantenía a un ritmo rápido y fuerte y ambos bandos se notaban cansados sin embargo dos Pokemon no participaban de ella solo se mantenían es expectación a lo que pasaba al igual que su maquiavélico entrenador que miraba todo con una sonrisa sínica y satisfactoria al ver como los dos jóvenes iban siendo superados y sus energías cada vez disminuían más. Fastidiado ya por esos dos decidió que ya era hora de poner fin a la batalla usando sus dos poderosos Pokemon.

_¡Ursaring acabalo con Machada!-_ en un cobarde ataque por la espalda la mano derecha del oso brillo de repente y acercándose dio un fuerte golpe al Mamoswine de Dawn recibiendo un gran daño y dejándolo fuera de batalla en ese mismo instante.

Rápidamente fue regresado a su pokebola para evitar que salga lastimado por la batalla que aún seguía en curso puesto que ese último ataque había sido demasiado para el pobre Pokemon de tipo hielo, Typhlosion y Togekiss a ver a su compañero caído rápidamente se acercaban a su entrenadora para protegerla del tipo que la estaba amenazando pero en ese momento un par de Crobat les cubrían el paso y salían a hacerle frente a estos.

Por otro lado Gary peleaba fuertemente contra los otros Pokemon, Arcanine daba una fuerte lucha contra Margmortar que había sido recientemente enviado a atacar con llamaradas y lanzallamas a máxima potencia mientras que Electrivire cubría como podía a sus demás compañeros con protección y cuando encontraba un momento de distracción contraatacaba con fuertes rayos golpeando a los que podía. Umbrion sin embargo no corrió con tanta suerte sus energías se agotaban rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo fue dañado fuertemente con un golpe bajo que hizo que cayera rendido. Blastoise se mantenía firme a pesar del cansancio que ya sentía encerrándose en su caparazón girando mientras golpeaba a los Pokemon que podía y se protegía de los lanzallamas que poco daño le hacían pero aun así siendo uno de los primeros pokemon que habían salido a batalla el cansancio ya era demasiado para él y parecía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que este poderoso pokemon cayera rendido.

Mientras tanto en una dirección en el cielo ya muy cercana al laboratorio Charizard volaba rápidamente. Gracias a esa velocidad ya faltaba poco para llegar sin embargo aún desde esa distancia se podía divisar fuertes explosiones y humo, cada vez las explosiones se hacían más fuerte y eso empezó a preocupar a Ash puesto que si era lo que él creía se deberían dar prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde mientras se acercaban rápidamente pudo notar que la causa era precisamente lo que estaba pensando desde aquella distancia ya podía divisar el laboratorio y veía como algunos hombres desconocidos para el atacaban con fiereza mientras también podía notar a dos personas batallando contra ellos a lo que rápidamente se dirigió a su pokemon volador

Charizard Apresúrate por favor, Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Pikachu, Lucario. Prepárense para entrar a batalla en cualquier momento- tanto Pikachu como el pokemon aura asintieron a la orden de su entrenador, ambos al igual que el sabían que las cosas podrían no estar bien.

De vuelta a la batalla en las afueras del laboratorio las cosas se veían cada vez peor. Togekiss y Typhlosion seguían en batalla pero sus fuerzas ya casi habían llegado al límite con las lesiones de las batallas anteriores y ese Ursaring que los veía de una manera intimidante como si presas de caza se tratasen. Mientras que Arcanine aumentaba el poder de sus llamas para contrarrestar al fuerte Margmortar pero Electivire después de haberse desgastado demasiado ya estaba a punto de caer rendido pero aun así seguía atacando con puños truenos que cada vez se hacían más lentos haciendo que los enemigos pudieran esquivarlo fácilmente. Las cosas no parecían llegar a algún rumbo.

Gary batallaba ferozmente y pareciera que por momentos tomaba la ventaja contra sus oponentes pero Dawn empezaba a desesperarse después de una ardua batalla y ver a sus amigos cada vez más cansados el terror empezaba a invadirla y los sentimientos de impotencia se hacía más presente ya no sabía que más hacer sus pokemon estaban al borde de sus fuerzas y ella lo sabía Pero el orgullo de estos los mantenía en pie y sobre todo las ganas y el deseo de proteger a su amiga y entrenadora de algún daño.

El hombre parado frente a ella la miraba con atención dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba con la chica-Tus pokemon ya no pueden más chiquilla será mejor que te rindas si no quieres salir lastimada- decía el hombre mientras le reía tétricamente.

No lo hare no abandonare a mis amigos. Ellos pelean por mí y yo no los dejare solos- decía Dawn con firmeza pero sus palabras denotaban el nerviosismo que tenía en esos momentos. El hombre la miro con desprecio y con una mirada maligna que por algún motivo la hizo temblar.

¡Si así lo quieren no tendré piedad acabare con ustedes de una vez! _¡Margmortar llamarada, Ursaring Puño fuego!- _el pokemon de fuego lanzo una fuerte llamarada que Arcanine parecía estar a punto de ceder. Mientras que Ursaring se acercó a Togekiss desprevenidamente para acertarle un fuerte golpe en el lomo dejándolo fuera de sí.

Ahora Ursaring terminemos ya ¡Híper_-rayo a la chica_!- le ordenaba a su pokemon de una forma despiadada y cruel ante esto todos lo que estaban presentes se quedaron paralizados incluso sus subordinados veían la escena sin creerlo simplemente era algo que no hubieran esperado. Todos miraba como el fuerte Híper-rayo salía en dirección de Dawn mientras el hombre reía maquiavélicamente y daba la orden a Margmortar de aumentar el poder de su llamarada y así mismo le gritaba a sus demás hombres que ataquen con lo último que tenían para mantener ocupados a todos los demás pokemon.

Gary veía con asombro e impotencia la escena. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero sus pokemon lanzaban sus más fuertes ataques resistiendo los embates del enemigo. Rowan y sus asistentes que hasta ese momento se mantenían al margen de la batalla salieron a toda prisa a tratar de auxiliar a la chica pero en ese momento el aumento de la llamarada del pokemon de fuego creo una barrera que no dejaba pasar a ninguno de ellos para solo dejarles ver aquella escena con enojo y dolor.

Dawn sabía que tenía que alejarse, tenía que hacer algo para no recibir ese ataque pero su miedo había crecido hasta el punto de haberla invadido por completo, su mente estaba en blanco y completamente paralizada no sabía ya qué hacer solo le quedaba resignarse, Sabía que ese ataque era mortal pero por más que quería hacer algo su cuerpo no reaccionaba solamente pudo caer de rodillas y tapar como podía su rostro mientras sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse. Typhlosion al ver el ataque rápidamente se deshizo de sus dos contrincantes con los que batallaba. Mientras con lo poco de energía que le quedaba empezaba a formar su rueda de fuego. Sabía que el daño sería fatal para el pero no podría dejar que su entrenadora salga lastimada estando ahí no lo permitiría incluso si ponía su vida en juego. Justo cuando iba a lanzarse a atacar miro fijamente como una estela azulada corría rápidamente a su entrenadora y logro escuchar una voz que se le hacía conocida. En ese momento vio fijamente como la estela azul se paraba enfrente de su amiga formando una silueta poco conocida para el que extendía sus manos para recibir el ataque.

_¡Lucario Aura Escudo Ahora!-_ rápidamente el pokemon aura expandió sus manos y de ella expulso una gran cantidad de aire que después se materializo en una energía azulada que formaba una barrera recibiendo de lleno el Híper-rayo ponía todas sus fuerzas en resistir el fuerte ataque hasta que en un movimiento rápido partió el ataque que recibía en dos. Typhlosion se alivió al ver eso. Pero su alegría se hizo más grande al poder ver quién era el que se estaba acercando.

Pero al parecer no era el único aliviado. Gary logro notar quien era el que venía acercándose en su ayuda y rápidamente suspiro aliviadamente mientras sonreía confiadamente. El profesor Rowan de igual manera dio un fuerte suspiro de alivio mientras sus asistentes celebraban que la chica no hubiera sufrido daño alguno.

_¡Charizard Llamarada a ese Ursaring!/¡Pikachu Electro-bola a Margmortar!/¡Garchomp cometa Draco¡_

En ese momento Pikachu salto mientras su cola acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía para después expulsarlo en una fuerte electro-bola que dio con fuerza a Margmortar haciéndolo retroceder y perdiendo el control sobre sus llamaradas, Gary comprendió rápidamente la acción y aprovechado el descontrol de este mando un poderoso trueno de Electrivire y la última hidrobomba de Blastoise con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas la hidrobomba salió disparada a gran velocidad mientras el trueno giraba alrededor de esta. El ataque combinado fue devastador para el pokemon enemigo que hizo caer estrepitosamente a Margmortar rendido sin posibilidad de levantarse. Por su parte Ursaring recibió una eficaz y poderosa llamarada que casi lo debilito por completo dejándolo con fuertes llamas alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras el cometa lanzado al cielo por Garchomp se hacía pedazos y empezaba a caer golpeando a los demás pokemon que aún seguían en pie dejando a muchos debilitados en el momento. Mientras los otros eran terminados por la última rueda de fuego de Typhlosion y las llamas de Arcanine.

El sujeto no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en un momento su fulminante victoria había sido anulada y ahora veía a todos sus pokemon debilitados y siendo regresados a sus pokebolas por sus subordinados quienes miraban la situación y a su jefe sumamente preocupados. Ursaring aunque débil aún seguía en pie pero no por mucho tiempo. Al querer mandarle a atacar recibió una certera aura esfera en el rostro que lo hizo caer totalmente inconsciente. Al verse en aquella situación decidieron darse a la fuga pero sabían que no sería nada fácil.

Rápidamente Ash se acercó a ver como estaba Dawn si bien ella había salido ilesa de ese poderoso ataque los nervios la tenían en shock todavía no asimilaba la situación ni lo que había pasado sus manos aun tapaban su cara mientras su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos empezaban a soltar lagrimas sin control. Al verla de esa manera lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar hacia ella mientras trataba de calmarla pero parecía que era inútil. Ella temblaba un más fuerte su cuerpo estaba débil y su mirada la tenía totalmente perdida.

Eres… Eres tú...Q... ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que pudo decir para finalmente caer desmayada al no soportar más la presión que su cuerpo había acumulado. Gary y el profesor rápidamente se acercaron a auxiliar a la chica mientras Ash la había tomado rápidamente para que no cayera. El chico de ojos chocolates miraba a la chica y sentía una fuerte furia. Furia contra los que se atrevieron a hacerle eso a su amiga. No podía soporta ver a esa chica confiada, alegre, determinada y risueña en el estado en que estaba antes. Pudo ver la frustración y el dolor en sus ojos, sentía el miedo que esta emanaba cuando la sintió temblar de esa manera.

Al ver esto los sujetos que habían causado tal alboroto decidieron huir aprovechando la distracción que ahora tenían y sobre todo al escuchar los sonidos de las sirenas de la policía que se acercaban. Rápidamente se dirigían a su helicóptero para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron como su helicóptero era destruido por una furia dragón que lo hizo mover varios metros atrás para por fin dejarlo totalmente inservible. Con furia y nerviosismo voltearon a ver quién había sido el que se atrevió a hacer eso solo para encontrarse con la mirada fría del chico que hace unos momentos había arruinado su plan.

Creen que los dejare ir tan fácilmente después de lo que hicieron- su voz era moderada pero reflejaba un enorme furia hacia ellos. Gary solo miraba a su amigo sin decir nada. Si bien algunas veces lo había visto molesto pero no de la forma en la que ahora se encontraba, su voz reflejaba rabia- no crean que los dejare huir después de lo que le hicieron a Dawn. _Charizard rodéalos con tu fuego- _tras esa orden Charizard soltó un lanzallamas que rodeo a todos los sujetos sin darle oportunidad de huir o moverse mientras regresaba a Garchomp a su pokebola dándole las gracias por lo que había hecho.

Gary, profesor-decía seriamente- lleven a Dawn a descansar y revisar por favor, yo me quedare aquí hasta que llegue la oficial Jenny junto con sus hombres- sin más tiempo que perder Gary cargo a Dawn y la llevo a una de las habitaciones del laboratorio mientras el profesor llamaba rápidamente al centro pokemon para pedir que sin más demora envíen al doctor hacia el laboratorio.

Mientras eso sucedía la oficial Jenny por fin había llegado y se dispuso a la captura de los delincuentes. Después de que sus oficiales rodearan el fuego y liberaran a sus Growlithe. Ash le ordeno a Charizard dejar de usar su lanzallamas. El aro de fuego ceso y seguidamente los oficiales rodearon a los sujetos quienes no pudieron hacer nada más que entregarse y rendirse. Fueron esposados he ingresados a los vehículos de los oficiales para así ser llevados a encarcelar. La oficial le dio las gracias al muchacho pero antes de irse le informo que regresaría a tomar la declaración de los testigos para luego tomar rumbo junto a sus oficiales a las oficinas de la comisaria de pueblo arena.

Después de todo lo sucedido Ash pudo ver como Typhlosion se notaba muy débil, cansado y sin fuerzas a lo que busco entre sus cosas encontrando unas bayas para dárselas rápidamente. El pokemon de su amiga comió sin dudarlo para recuperar un poco de las fuerzas que había perdido lo suficiente para mantenerse en pie se veía alegre y aliviado. El chico vio como llegaba el doctor y entraba rápidamente. Tomo sus cosas guardo a Charizard en su pokebola para que descanse después del viaje y la batalla para seguidamente entrar al laboratorio del profesor para estar al tanto de la salud de su amiga junto con Typhlosion, Pikachu y Lucario quien no quiso entrar a su pokebola a pesar de los rasguños que se llevó al detener el Ataque. Al entrar uno de los asistentes lo guio al cuarto al cual habían llevado a Dawn en el cual vio parado a su gran amigo rápidamente se acercó a el mientras miraba como el doctor atendía a una inconsciente Dawn. Ante esta escena lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente la situación de su amiga mientras fuertemente apretaba su puño.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nuevo capítulo del Fic. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, y espero seguir recibiéndolos ya que me ayudan mucho a mejorar cada vez. Espero les siga gustando la historia que apenas va empezando…**_

_**Debo decir que este ha sido un capitulo algo complicado para mí para el enfoque que he querido darle pero seguiré trabajando en esos pequeños detalles. Sin más que decir que disfruten la lectura**_

_**:::::Pokemon y personajes son propiedad de sus propios autores::::::**_

Cap. 04 -Apoyo y Reencuentro-

Después del ataque al laboratorio todos estaban en espera a la salud de la chica, los ayudantes trataban de limpiar un poco el desastre que había ocurrido, mientras en el segundo piso El doctor salía del cuarto de Dawn y los demás esperaban pacientemente el diagnostico. Después de unos cuantos minutos este salió comunicándoles a todos que la chica estaba bien, simplemente tenían que procurar que descanse y no tenga emociones fuertes, ya que el estrés y la impresión había sido demasiado para ella.

Muchas gracias doctor. Nosotros seguiremos sus instrucciones tal y como lo ha dicho-mencionaba el profesor mientras el doctor le extendía la mano y se despedía de los muchachos para retirarse.

-No hay de que, si necesitan algo mas no duden en llamarme-respondía el médico, mientras uno de los asistentes ahí presentes lo llevaba a la salida. O más bien lo que quedaba de ella.

Los dos chicos y el hombre mayor recorrían el pasillo. Mientras se dirigían a la sala del laboratorio, Ash aún se mantenía serio pero también se sentía aliviado al saber que su amiga no tenía nada de gravedad. Al llegar a la sala estos tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a hablar sobre el tema que les interesaba. Mientras Lucario, Pikachu y los demás pokemon eran atendidos por las heridas que habían tenido en batalla.

Díganme. ¿Porque esos hombres han atacado el laboratorio?- preguntaba Ash aun con la leve preocupación que le aquejaba de su amiga.

-Veras-respondía el profesor- no sabemos el motivo de que hayan atacado, tal parece que venían por información sobre la Mega-evolución. Pero por fortuna Dawn y Gary se interpusieron antes de que estos pudieran hacer algo.

-¿Información sobre la Mega-Evolución?- preguntaba atentamente el azabache-Entonces Usted y Gary han empezado a investigar sobre ese tema-decía mientras estos dos asentían

-Así es Ash como investigador de la Evolución este nuevo enigma es algo que ha llamado la atención a los investigadores del mundo Pokemon-explicaba seriamente el profesor de la región Sinnoh mientras miraba fijamente al joven.

Y no solo eso-agregaba Gary- todo esto se ha conectado con mis investigaciones en la mitología de los Pokemon, aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuál es su relación. Pero esa es la razón por la que he tomado el apoyo del profesor Rowan.

-Entonces debemos esperar noticias de la oficial Jenny para saber más acerca de esos sujetos y sus intenciones-

-Así es muchacho, en cuanto sean interrogados seguro sabremos más sobre sus planes-El profesor se levantó de la sala dejando a los dos chicos solos mientras este acudía al llamado de uno de sus asistentes.

-Parece que llegaste en el momento más oportuno- decía Gary mientras miraba Ash.

-Si eso parece- mencionaba mirándolo-no me hubiera perdonado si hubiera llegado tarde.

-Fue un alivio, por un momento pensé que estaríamos perdidos-mencionaba Gary con una sonrisa forzada-¿Dime Ash que estás haciendo en Sinnoh?

-Al salir de Kalos me dirigía a Kanto. Pero los vuelos hacia la región fueron suspendidos, así que después de pensarlo bien, decidí venir a Sinnoh me pareció buena idea venir a visitar a Dawn y viejos amigos-explicaba mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

-Seguro le dará mucho gusto verte-mencionaba el castaño-aunque las circunstancias no fueron las más adecuadas

-Lo se amigó. Pero lo importante es que ella está bien-su rostro se tornaba serio-pero lo que me preocupa es lo que querrán esos sujetos.

-No tengo idea-agregaba-pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo sabremos pronto, por cierto Ash supe de tu desempeño en Kalos y veo que has mejorado mucho, me sorprendí mucho al saber que eres uno de los pocos que ha controlado el poder de la Mega-Evolución

-Debo decir que realmente fue difícil-suspiraba el azabache-pero con mucho entrenamiento y la unión con mis pokemon lo logramos-reía confiadamente-¿Qué te parece una batalla después de que los pokemon se recuperen?

-Me parece bien, como en los viejos tiempos-sonreía Gary mientras lo miraba fijamente.-será interesante poder presenciar en persona tal poder.

-Seguramente te será muy sorprendente.

La plática se tornó más amena después del incidente ambos platicaban de sus aventuras y recordaban viejos tiempos de cuando iniciaron sus viajes, sin duda para cada uno de ellos el viaje había sido largo, pero ahora los frutos estaban dando. Gary cada vez se iba haciendo más de renombre en el mundo de la investigación con aportes importantes.

El profesor había recibido una llamada de la madre de Dawn al enterarse sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido, ella se exalto al oír que su hija se había desmayado le explico que todo está bien, omitiendo algunos detalles que lo mejor sería que su hija se lo dijera personalmente para no preocuparla aún más. También menciono el hecho de que Ash había llegado al laboratorio y que había ayudado a acabar con aquellos hombres. Johana se sintió aliviado ante eso dejando el mensaje de que su hija se comunicara con ella en cuanto se recupere.

Ash subió al segundo piso para ver cómo se encontraba Dawn al abrir la puerta del cuarto la encontró todavía dormida. Su rostro reflejaba más alivio. La miro por unos momentos, sonrió y después decidió bajar para procurar no molestarla. Al bajar de nuevo salió y recorrió los jardines del laboratorio para tomar aire mientras pensaba en la plática que había tenido con Gary. Lo mejor para la seria mantenerse atento a la situación que pasaba pero por ahora no debería preocuparse tanto. Camino un poco por el jardín hasta buscar un gran árbol que tenía un poco de sombra, al parecer el atardecer estaba ya entrando y la brisa fresca se prestaba de manera cómoda para descansar. Se sentó debajo de aquel árbol mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba tranquilamente de todo el viaje que había hecho.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Dawn la chica peli azul empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco con cansancio, miraba atenta la habitación como tratando de comprender que es lo que había pasado. Con un poco de esfuerzo se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama.

-Auu-expresaba ligeramente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-se preguntaba a sí misma, Mientras su cabeza aun le dolía levemente.

Con un poco de dificultad se fue levantando de la cama mientras en su mente empezaban a llegar las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente el ataque al laboratorio y el momento en que aquel sujeto mando un sin ningún remordimiento un ataque directo hacia ella. En ese momento recordó a la persona que llego a su ayuda y que había visto antes de que se desmayara.

-Ash-se dijo así misma mientras se incorporaba completamente y se disponía a salir de la habitación en búsqueda de él.

La chica salía de la habitación y caminaba por el laboratorio, escuchaba ruidos en la parte de abajo dirigiéndose hasta ahí de manera rápida, al bajar pudo ver al profesor platicando con Gary pero no encontró a su amigo con ellos. Eso la hizo sentirse triste pensando en que tal vez haya sido imaginación suya. Que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no notaba que las dos personas enfrente de ella le hablaban.

-¡Dawn, Dawn!-le llamaba Gary mientras la chica reaccionaba y salía de sus pensamientos.

-¿sí?... ¿Qué... Que sucede?- preguntaba ella aun no atenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar arriba-rápidamente la chica miraba por todos lados como si buscara a alguien más.

-Yo. Yo... bueno quería saber cómo están mis pokemon-decía preocupada- y también...

Preguntar por Ash ¿no es cierto?-preguntaba el profesor mientras miraba fijamente a la chica la cual cambio su rostro rápidamente a uno más atento mientras asentía

-Tus pokemon están bien, solo los están revisando y necesitaran descanso-alegaba el científico mientras la coordinadora sintió un alivio al oír la noticia.

Y por Ash-agregaba el castaño-Salió al jardín hace un rato a tomar aire-dijo Gary mientras veía que la chica se alejaba de ahí rápidamente-vaya, parece que está mejor de lo esperado-se dijo a si mismo mientras veía la escena sorprendido.

Dawn al oírlo no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente se dirigió al jardín del laboratorio en búsqueda de su amigo. Al salir vio a todos los pokemon que se paseaban por ahí, ella miraba por todos lados hasta que su vista se posó en un árbol donde estaba el recostado, y a su lado Pikachu junto con un Lucario que llevaba una gema extraña en un brazalete eso a ella se le hizo extraño pero no le tomo más importancia. Lentamente se fue acercando hacia a el hasta quedar unos a escasos metros. Pikachu fue el primero en darse cuenta de su presencia, el ratón abrió sus ojitos mientras olfateaba su alrededor y agitaba su cabecita. Al notar a la persona parada enfrente de ellos rápidamente corrió y brinco a sus brazos con un gesto de gran alegría.

-¡Pika!-expresaba el ratón alegremente mientras era recibido cariñosamente, ante esto su entrenador fue sacado de sus pensamientos para rápidamente abrir los ojos y mirar a la chica que se encontraba frente a él.

-Dawn-exclamaba el entrenador mientras rápidamente se paraba y se dirigía a la chica- ¿Cómo te sien...?- Ash no pudo terminar la frase ya que sin previo aviso la chica se lanzó hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente. Esto al principio lo tomo desprevenido, pero no fue mal recibido ya que después el también correspondía de la misma manera a ese cálido abrazo. Todo esto mientras Pikachu veía alegremente la escena y Lucario algo confundido.

Por unos segundos ambos chicos se quedaron de esa forma, después de mucho tiempo sin verse ambos se alegraban de estar con la compañía del otro, Dawn se separó levemente del mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada era tierna y un muy leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

Ash por unos momentos se quedó perdido ante esa mirada que tenía en frente, aquella era tal y como la recordaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, deberías estar descansando- le decía el azabache mientras la tomaba suavemente y ambos se sentaban debajo del árbol.

-Estoy bien- le respondía la chica-además aquí afuera se siente mejor que estando encerrada.-agregaba mientras el viento mecía su cabello.

Ash le sonreía mientras la miraba -Me alegra que estés mejor, nos tenías preocupado a todos-Dawn sonrió ante estas palabras.

-No hay de qué preocuparse-agregaba con su clásica frase-solo fue un desmayo-terminaba tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Tal vez sí. Pero no me gusto verte de esa forma-agregaba el pelinegro-no me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo.

Dawn escuchaba cada palabra que él le decía le gustaba mucho que él se preocupara tanto por ella. La hacía sentir protegida y en cierta forma hacia que todos esos malos ratos que paso y todo lo mal que se venía sintiendo desde hace unos días fueran desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Para Dawn no era nada nuevo que al estar con Ash le hacía sentirse diferente. Durante su viaje ella empezó a sentir un vacío aunque al principio no le tomo importancia alguna. Ella seguía en búsqueda de su sueño por el que salió ya hace unos cuantos años antes. Pero después ese sentimiento se hacía más grande. Parecía no sentirse completa. Aunque tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta que era lo que sentía. Y de gran ayuda fue ese reencuentro en Teselia. Lugar donde después de un largo tiempo volvió a ver a su gran amigo. A pesar de solo haber sido unos cuantos días ella volvía a sentirse bien. Se había divertido tanto a su lado, disfrutaba cada momento que pasaban juntos. Sentía que volvía a sentirse completa. Aunque después de despedirse la realidad la volvió a golpear pesadamente. Y fue allí cuando empezó a pensar detenidamente en su situación y en lo que empezaba a sentir. Llegando a una clara conclusión para ella.

-Gracias… por salvarme-agrego con una voz que reflejaba una clara tristeza recordando los momentos que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, no dejaría que nada malo te pasase-agrego comprensivamente-lo importante es que no te sucedió nada grave, además Lucario y los demás son los que se deben llevar el crédito-dijo sonrientemente mientras acariciaba al pokemon.

-Gracias a ti también Lucario-mencionaba la chica mientras el pokemon aura asentía-se ve que es muy fuerte-le halagaba-¿tampoco le gusta ir en su pokebola?

-Bueno Lucario a diferencia de Pikachu se puede quedar por un tiempo en ella pero cuando se aburre sale de ella-mencionaba Ash con un suspiro.

Dawn rio ante la situación de su amigo, mientras se acomodaba mejor a su lugar y se recostaba un poco más, sin duda se sentía más segura a su lado.

-¿Qué haces en Sinnoh?-preguntaba ella curiosa

-Bueno veras-mencionaba nerviosamente-en realidad vine para ver como estabas-esto la sorprendió apenándola un poco.

-Es... ¿En serio?-mencionaba un poco tímida.

-Así es, después de mucho tiempo me da gusto volver a verte-respondía el azabache mientras le sonreía-Dime Dawn ¿cómo te ha ido en este tiempo?- la chica tomo un poco de aire y miraba hacia el horizonte de una manera afligida cosa que no fue pasada desapercibida por su amigo.

¿Pasa algo?-preguntaba preocupado al ver aquella acción.

-No... No pasa nada... es solo que-su voz se apagaba un poco- solo que.. Este año no me fue nada bien-terminaba de decir mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa fingida.

Ash veía esto mas no entendía lo que pasaba cosa que decidió averiguar rápidamente.

-De que hablas-preguntaba mientras giraba su cuerpo quedando frente a ella. Ella solo lo miraba mas no decía nada-sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa-le animaba a hablar. Ella cerro los ojos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Veras-suspiraba; Ash solo la miraba atentamente. Sus ojos transmitían tristeza y decepción-este año no me fue muy bien en los concursos en Jotho-desviaba su mirada-apenas pude conseguir los listones, y en el "Gran Festival" mi participación no fue nada destacada-jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos-apenas logre pasar la ronda de presentación y en la primera ronda de batallas fui eliminada, parecía que ganaría pero la verdad nunca tuve el control de la batalla-su voz se tornaba temblorosa-y fue vencida fácilmente.

Ella bajo la mirada al suelo espera de lo que diría, aunque no quisiera pensarlo y sabía que él no era así, por un momento su mente le jugó una mala pasada y le hizo creer que le diría que estaba decepcionado. Ella reacciono al sentir que sus manos eran tocadas suavemente estas aún tenían cierto temblor de nerviosismo. Al sentir el tacto en su piel levanto la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos café claros que la miraban atentamente.

Dawn-la llamo mientras la veía fijamente-jamás te rindas-unas lágrimas salían inconscientemente de sus ojos azules, sin tomar más tiempo, limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos el viento movía libremente sus cabellos dándole un aire de ternura a la escena.

-Gracias... Ash-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar para seguidamente terminar abrazándolo, de nuevo al azabache no le molestaba, es más le gustaba sentir esa sensación de calidez que le invadía por todo el cuerpo.

-Eres una Gran Coordinadora y sé que superaras estos momentos-mencionaba mientras aun la mantenía abrazada y le acariciaba el cabello de manera inconsciente.

-¿tú lo crees?-decía mientras se separaba de él.

-Estoy seguro de eso-mencionaba mientras reía

Dawn sonrió sinceramente ante la afirmación- si tienes razón-decía mientras se alegraba-pero prontamente recordó algo que quería preguntar.-Oye Ash-llamo la atención del azabache.

-¿qué sucede?-preguntaba intrigado mientras miraba el cambio de reacción que ella tenía.

-Solo quería saber si tú sabes algo de lo que querían esas personas-interrogaba curiosa-lo que pasa es que escuche algo que mencionaron-decía mientras trataba de recordar la palabra-algo sobre..…evolución.

-Mega-Evolución-interrumpía Ash-Si Dawn, al parecer ellos venían por las investigaciones que realizaba el profesor-agregaba mientras Dawn lo miraba con duda.

-¿Tú sabes lo que es eso?-interrogaba la peli azul con curiosidad mientras el pelinegro asentía-Dime ¿de qué se trata eso?-preguntaba con más insistencia.

-Sabes creo que lo mejor será regresar al laboratorio y ahí te lo explicare con detalles-mencionaba el pelinegro mientras la Peli Azul con un gesto de inconformidad aceptaba, ambos tomaron rumbo de regreso al laboratorio mientras Pikachu subía al hombro de su entrenador y Lucario caminaba al lado de ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Espero disfruten la lectura de este nuevo capítulo, ya saben. Si hay algún error, consejo, crítica o algo les invito a hacérmelo saber será de mucha ayuda para mí. **_

Capítulo 05- _la Mega-Evolución_

Dawn y Ash junto con sus pokemon llegaban dentro del laboratorio después de un Sentimental reencuentro después de un par de años sin verse personalmente. Ambos se sentían felices de compartir momentos juntos después de Tanto tiempo. Entrando al laboratorio, Rápidamente todos preguntaban por la salud de Dawn preocupados por los acontecimientos anteriores mientras que esta le respondía con una amistosa sonrisa afirmando que ya estaba bien, Ash veía esto con alegría al ver a su amiga alegre de nuevo En demasiado contraste de como la había visto antes, después de que ella le conto como se sentía, después de el tropiezo que había tenido él se había dicho a si mismo que haría todo lo posible por ayudarla y por animarla de nuevo. Ellos comieron algo ligero, para después reunirse en la sala. Junto con ellos llegaron Gary y el Profesor Dawn aún tenía la duda de lo anteriormente platicado con Ash. Y aprovecho el momento para preguntar todas las dudas que tenía.

Entonces… ¿De qué se trata eso de la Mega-Evolución?-preguntaba la peli azul con gran confusión en su rostro sin duda eso era algo nuevo para ella. Lo que no sabía era que sería más impresionante de lo que hubiera pensado.

El profesor pokemon de la región Sinnoh tomaba un poco de té caliente, se dispuso a colocarlo en la mesita mientras preparaba su explicación- Hace poco tiempo se empezó a conocer algo increíble en el ámbito de la evolución, algo que hasta ahora poco sabemos, se pensaba que solo eran mitos. Una evolución más allá del proceso final evolutivo. - explicaba el profesor seriamente.

Dawn soltó una cara de sorpresa su mente aun repasaba la explicación que el profesor le había dado mientras Ash se mantenía callado.- ¿Ósea que ahora un pokemon puede evolucionar aun si ha llegado a su etapa de evolución final?-los ojos de la chica emanaban asombro. ¿Era posible tal poder?

El profesor asentía mientras continuaba su explicación.-Así es, pero esta evolución no es permanente-la confusión de la chica crecía aún mas

-Pero cuando un pokemon evoluciona no puede regresar a como era antes- agregaba la chica confundida.

-Si Dawn hasta ahora eso era imposible. Pero este nuevo tipo de evolución es diferente. El pokemon puede cambiar de forma para regresar a como era antes- el profesor terminaba de explicar.

-Pero eso es impresionante-declaraba Dawn-¿Cómo es eso posible?-agregaba con un rostro perpleja.

Esto se debe a unas extrañas y raras piedras-ahora explicaba Gary

-¿Piedras?-exclamaba la joven con desconcierto.

El castaño suspiro mientras agregaba-Eso será mejor que te lo explique Ash-decía mientras le llevaba la mirada.

-¿Ash?-la Peli azul voltio a ver a su amigo mientras este se giraba hacia ella.

Ash que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la plática, miro a su viejo amigo asintió y después se acomodó frente a Dawn para tratar de Explicarle de la mejor manera. Mientras su amiga lo miraba con confusión y atención.

-Veras Dawn. Mientras viajaba por la Región de Kalos me entere de este nuevo suceso por parte del profesor de aquella región, a decir verdad yo tampoco lo creí hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos aquella vez que un Blaziken con otra forma me rescato a Pikachu y a mí de un incidente en una torre de la ciudad Luminalia-explicaba con tranquilidad. Omitiendo un detalle en especial. Si Dawn se enteraba que había saltado de una torre, seguramente no se salvaría de un fuerte regaño.

-¿Cómo que un Blaziken con otra forma?-cuestionaba la Peli Azul.

-Así es-confirmaba Ash-Después de ese incidente, supe que ese pokemon era la forma Mega-Evolucionada de Blaziken-Dawn abría enormemente los ojos ante esto-poco después me explicaron lo que has oído por parte del profesor. Algunos pokemon pueden Alcanzar un grado más fuerte que en su evolución final, o en su caso. Algunos pokemon que no tienen evolución pueden alcanzar este estado-Ash trataba de ser lo más claro posible con ella.

-¿Bueno, eso ya me está quedando claro. Aunque aún me parece increíble?-Ash sonrió un poco ante esto.-Pero dime que tienen que ver eso con las piedras que ha mencionado Gary.

-Esas piedras son muy especiales y raras, única en su especie. Son las que sabemos hasta ahora hacen posible la Mega-Evolución. Cada Piedra es diferente porque cada pokemon que puede Mega-Evolucionar tiene un piedra especial para el-Dawn lo miraba con una cara tan confusa que era digna de retrato.

Ash suspiro un poco-Para que lo entiendas mejor. ¿Ves a mi Lucario y la piedra que lleva en el Brazalete de su brazo derecho?-cuestionaba. Dawn volteaba a ver al Lucario de Ash que comía una baya junto con Pikachu, al verlo detenidamente, noto con más calma el brazalete rojo con destellos plateados y en medio una piedra anaranjada con espirales azul y rojo. Al principio ella lo había notado, pero no le había dado mucha importancia. En su pensamiento creía que solo era un accesorio. Aunque eso de igual manera se le hacía raro ya que Ash no era de los entrenadores que le pusieran algo así a sus pokemon.-Esa piedra es especial para Lucario,-continuaba seriamente su explicación- Su Nombre es la "Lucarita" es única y muy rara, ya que esa piedra es la que hace posible que Lucario Mega-Evolucione.-terminaba.

Dawn abría Grandemente sus ojos mientras su mente procesaba a toda velocidad lo que Ash le había dicho, su mirada se mantenía fija en el por unos momentos para después reaccionar poco a poco- E…Espera. Escuche bien. Si esa piedra hace lo que hace, eso quiere decir que tu… que tu… ¿puedes hacer que tu Lucario haga esa cosa, puede Mega-Evolucionar?-su voz era casi de grito, estaba embelesada ante esa noticia, Ash... su gran amigo. ¿Podía llegar a hacer eso?

El Azabache la miraba mientras sonreía nerviosamente.-Si... Si Dawn. Mi Lucario Puede Mega-Evolucionar-decía nervioso por la reacción de la chica-_y no es el único_-susurraba para sí mismo.

Los ojos de Dawn tomaron un brillo ante esa afirmación, estaba encantada poder ver algo así, algo tan raro según lo que le estaban contando-Ash, Ash. Por favor muéstramelo, déjame verlo por favor –gritaba mientras se abalanzaba frente al chico para tomarlo entre los hombros y sacudirlo rápidamente de un lado a otro, mientras al profesor y Gary le corría una gota de sudor en la cien y una sonrisa de confusión.

Dawn tranquila-decía mientras la chica dejaba de sacudirlo, giro la cabeza hacia ambos lados para quitarse lo mareado.-je, bueno. Yo creo que si tendrás la oportunidad de verlo.

Dawn daba un grito de emoción-Si… Si… Sí... Espera. ¿Entonces, yo también podría hacer eso con mis pokemon?-agregaba Dawn con emoción.

Bueno Dawn, la Mega Evolución tiene… cierto par de requisitos se podría decir-respondía con calma, la cara de la chica regreso a la confusión que la caracterizaba antes. –veras, primero no solo basta la Mega-Piedra que lleva el pokemon, también el entrenador de este debe llevar una. En este caso se le llama Key-Stone. Explicaba Ash mientras se sacaba de la camiseta un collar con una pequeña piedra reluciente de color arcoíris y una extraña figura en medio. Dawn miraba con asombro y curiosidad la pequeña piedra. Le parecía muy bonita. Aunque también el profesor Rowan y Gary miraba con atención la piedra. Sin duda ver uno de cerca era realmente magnifico.

-Entonces son esas dos piedras y ¿cuál es el otro requisito?-preguntaba Dawn.

-bueno se diría que este es el requisito más importante. No solo debes tener las dos piedras si no también debes tener un vínculo muy fuerte y unido con tu pokemon para lograr activarla. Sin esto no es posible activarla.

Dawn pensó por un momento-Pero yo tengo un buen vínculo con mis pokemon, ¿si consiguiera esas piedras podría lograrlo?

No lo sé, Sé que debes tener un buen vínculo con tus pokemon, de eso no lo dudo. Pero para lograr la Mega-evolución tú y tus pokemon deben ser uno, unir su corazón, su espíritu, complementarse uno al otro, por eso es que muy pocas personas hasta donde yo se han logrado usarla-explicaba Ash mientras se rascaba su barbilla en pose pensativa.

-Pero tú siempre has tenido un muy buen vínculo con tus pokemon todos te quieren mucho así como tú a ellos, seguramente fue fácil lograrlo ¿no es así?-la coordinadora le preguntaba con una sonrisa, emocionada y un brillo en sus ojos.

Ash la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa, su amiga sí que tenía fe en él. El negó con la cabeza -inclusive para mí fue muy difícil activarla al principio, Si bien mi vínculo con mis pokemon era lo suficientemente fuerte. Tuve que entrenar mucho con mis pokemon para activarla y sobre todo poder controlar su poder por completo-explicaba mientras su amiga la veía incrédulamente y con asombro

-Won-exclama la chica-eso es asombroso, ojala algún día yo pueda hacerlo.

Ash sonrió ligeramente y cariñosamente.-puede ser Dawn, Nunca pierdas la fe en ti misma ni en tus pokemon. Ustedes pueden lograr lo asombroso- Dawn le devolvía la misma sonrisa, ambos chicos se miraban uno al otro. Por unos momentos ambos estuvieron así, ambos chicos de frente mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Pero su momento había sido interrumpido.

Ajam-tosia Gary-en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la forma en que estaban y rápidamente voltearon hacia otro lado con cierto nerviosismo que le rodeaba y con un ligero rubor en ambos, mas visiblemente en la chica de cabello Azul.

Dawn-tomaba la palabra el profesor- con lo que se te ha explicado creo que comprendes la importancia que tiene aquel estudio ¿no?

La chica asintió, si bien había aún tenía alguna confusión y algunas preguntas que hacer, ella había captado casi todo lo necesario del tema, y ya le preguntaría después a Ash las dudas que le quedaban-Si profesor, ahora entiendo la importancia que debe tener, y me alegro de que no hayan conseguido nada esas personas.

El profesor sonrió-Aunque aún hay muchas incógnitas que se deben resolver, y cada profesor está investigando según su enfoque.

Ash sonrió- sí, aún hay muchas cosas que quedan por aprender de la Mega-Evolución.

Dawn que aún estaba un poco avergonzada. Regreso su mirada hacia el.-Entonces Ash. ¿Me mostraras a tu Lucario Mega-Evolucionado?-ella tenía una gran sonrisa con una mirada tierna y casi suplicante.

-Claro Dawn, pero hay algo que no dije y es que la Mega-Evolución solo se puede usar en batalla, de ahí a que el pokemon regrese a su forma normal después de ella-Dawn estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que fue interrumpida.

-¿Y que esperamos entonces?, mis pokemon están listos ya-la voz de Gary se oyó mientras veía a Ash desafiantemente.

-¿Claro, será emocionante?-Ash veía de la misma manera-como en los viejos tiempos.

-Exacto-Declaraba Gary- Te espero en campo de batalla en el jardín. Ash asintió mientras Gary y el profesor se levantaron, y se dirigían al jardín sin duda alguna esta batalla no era para perdérsela y seguramente al profesor le iba a ser de gran ayuda para su investigación.

Dawn celebro mientras Ash se levantaba y tomaba sus pokebolas, que estaban en la mesa junto a sus cosas y su huevo. Dawn miro con curiosidad este.

-Oye Ash, ¿ese huevo es tuyo?-preguntaba la chica mientras, Ash volteaba y la miraba.

-bueno sí. Es una cría de uno de mis pokemon de Kalos-respondía con simpleza

Dawn una vez más en el día se sorprendía, un pokemon de Kalos, estaba de más decir que no había visto un pokemon de aquella región aún más lejana que Teselia.

Con su mirada emocionada preguntaba impacientemente- ¿dime que pokemon es?, ¡nunca he conocido un pokemon de esa región!

Ash la miro mientras sonreía estaba a punto de sacar su pokedex para mostrarle, pero en su cabeza surgió una idea que creyó era realmente buena, por un momento la quedo mirando cosa que le resulto confusa a Dawn, para después mirar el huevo, tomarlo y voltear hacia ella. Dawn lo miraba confusamente y de repente una gran impresión vino hacia ella cuando vio como Ash extendía sus manos para darle el huevo.

-¿Qué tal si lo descubres por ti misma?-fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Dawn salto de la impresión y emoción, pero después tomo la compostura para responderle-No puedo, es tuyo.

Ash se acercó más hasta ponerle el huevo en su pecho- como te dije antes, este huevo es cría de uno de mis pokemon con uno de su misma especie que residía en el laboratorio del profesor de Kalos, el me lo confió, me dijo que podría quedármelo o si yo consideraba a un buen entrenador en mi opinión para confiárselo. Yo estoy seguro que tú podrás criar y Entrenar al pequeño que saldrá de este huevo.

-¿En serio?-musitaba Dawn sin salir de su asombro.

-Claro, que sí. No tengo duda de ello, Eres una gran entrenadora. Confió en ti-Dawn dibujo una enorme sonrisa cuando escucho estas palabras- Además tómalo como un obsequio por tu cumpleaños-

Una enorme alegría inundo a la chica-Lo recordaste-dijo con emoción.

-Cómo crees que olvidaría el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y alguien tan importante para mí-respondió el con su sonrisa sin darse cuenta de lo último que dijo casi inconscientemente, pero que Dawn escucho perfectamente con un asombro.

-Gracias, Gracias-decía ella mientras tomaba el huevo y hacia lo que podía para abrazarlo. La chica saltaba de alegría.

-No tienes que agradecer Dawn- decía el –ahora salgamos a la batalla. Pikachu, Lucario vamos- continuaba mientras su roedor tomaba lugar en sus hombros, el pokemon Aura lo siguiera tomando rumbo hacia el jardín del laboratorio, Dawn asintió para después caminar junto a él.

-Y atrapaste algún pokemon en tus viajes recientes-Preguntaba mientras iban en camino.

-Sí, atrape a algunos-respondió ella- En mi viaje a Hoenn atrape un _Swablu y en el reciente en Jotho un Flaaffy se unió a mi equipo, además que Ambipom se volvió a integrar de nuevo-decía emocionada._

_-¿Así que Ambipom regreso?, que bueno-respondía con alegría-un Swablu y un Flaaffy ¡wow! interesante-decía mientras se ganaba la mirada atenta de la Peli Azul._

_-¿Porque lo dices?-Pregunto._

_En la miro y le respondió-Oh nada, ahora que recordaba Altaria y Ampharos tienen la capacidad de Mega-Evolucionar-respondía._

_-¡En Serio! ¡Wow!. Se deben ver geniales-decía emocionada imaginando como serian aquellos pokemon en su transformación._

_-sí que lo son-respondía el mirando al cielo._

_-¿Los has visto?-Curioseaba ella._

_-Si Dawn, incluso he luchado contra ellos, su poder es sorpréndete - decía con naturalidad_

_Dawn lo miraba de nuevo impresionado, ¿qué tan fuerte se había vuelto su amigo? Se preguntaba a si misma_

_-Y cómo te fue en tu batalla-_

_-Bueno, Gane a Ampharos, pero Altaria me gano por muy poco-decía el rascándose la nuca._

_-¡que emoción!...te tengo un poco de envidia de que hayas visto a esos pokemon- decía ella mirándolo e inflando sus mejillas._

_Ash no lo admitirá abiertamente pero en sus adentros él pensaba que aquel gesto la hacía ver realmente tierna. Sonrió para seguir caminado y al fin llegar al campo de batalla donde Gary y el profesor lo esperaban._

_-Bueno Ashy-Boy es hora de comenzar la batalla-le decía Gary recordándole aquel apodo que tanto lo cabreaba en sus primeros años de viaje._

_-Claro Gary vamos a hacerlo, espero que no te hayas oxidado como entrenador-le respondía mirándolo desafiante. Mientras sonreía._

-Ya lo veras- el castaño le respondió mientras tomaba rumbo a su lugar de batalla.

Ash de igual manera tomaba rumbo hacia su lugar de batalla. Pikachu salto a los hombros de Dawn que cargaba entre sus brazos el huevo de su nuevo pokemon , Mientras ella y el profesor se alejaban un poco para dejar campo libre a los contrincantes.

-Sera emocionante ver que tanto ha mejorado Ash desde la última vez que lo vi, seguramente tú y él se han vuelto muy fuertes ¿no Pikachu?-le preguntaba al roedor en su hombro.

¡Pika pi!-decía el roedor mientras frotaba cariñosamente sus mejillas con las de la coordinadora sacándole una risita.

Los contrincantes por fin habían tomado su propio lugar para la batalla, Ambos se miraban y sentían la emoción de luchar de nuevo después de tantos años, se sentía la nostalgia en sus miradas y en sus sonrisas.

-Empecemos la batalla. ¡Blastoise yo te elijo!-El Gran pokemon tortuga se materializo soltando un fuerte rugido.

Ash miro a Blastoise, pensó en lo fuerte que se veía y se dio cuenta que Gary sin duda siguio entrenando fuertemente con él. Sonrió para después dirigirse a su pokemon aura.

-Lucario. Sé que dije que tu tomarías la batalla, pero quisiera usar a otro miembro de la familia para esta. ¿Me comprendes?-Lucario miro con intriga y confusión a su entrenador pero desde que estaban juntos siempre había podido sentir lo sentimientos y sensaciones de este. Así que no tardo en comprender lo que pasaba. Él lo miro y asintió.

-Gracias amigo, te prometo que la próxima batalla será toda tuya-le sonrió al pokemon aura y este respondió con de la misma manera.

Tanto Gary, el profesor y Dawn miraban con confusión al entrenador quien tomaba otra pokebola de su cinturón.

-Que pasa Ashy Boy, ¿no me digas que ahora me subestimaras?-Gary le decía con desconcierto.

-Claro que no Gary, es todo lo contrario-respondía dejando confundido a Gary- solo vamos a hacer esto más nostálgico recordando mejor viejos tiempos-el miraba la confusión de Gary-ahora veras a lo que me refiero.

-¡Amigo sal ya!-grito mientras el destello blanco salía de la pokebola lanzada al aire. Esta después se materializaba en un poderoso pokemon naranja Draconiano que agitaba fuertemente sus alas creando poderosas ráfagas de viento. Poco a poco iba descendiendo hasta que llego al suelo dando un poderoso rugido.

Gary rápidamente entendió –Así que a esto te referías -sonrió- sin duda recordaremos viejos tiempo.

Por otro lado Dawn estaba impresionada al ver a tremendo y poderoso pokemon que se posaba en frente de ella, en sus viajes había escuchado de los conocidos de Ash incluyendo May y Max sobre el Charizard que este tenía. Había escuchado sobre lo poderoso que este era, incluso había escuchado la historia con lujo y detalle cuando este había derrotado a Articuno, el majestuoso pokemon legendario de hielo. Eso hacia admirar más a su amigo pero no evito el preguntarse cómo es que no había llamado a semejante pokemon a la liga Sinnoh duda que después fue contestada al saber que este se entrenaba en el valle Charicifico en Jotho. Pero una cosa era escuchar las anécdotas y otra era verlo por sí misma y presenciarlo personalmente. Un brillo en sus ojos se revelaron una gran emoción invadió su cuerpo.

-Ese… Ese es el Charizard de Ash- clamaba totalmente emocionada- por fin lo veré en acción es impresionante, aunque yo quería ver como Lucario Mega-Evolucionaba-decía entre una Mezcla de emoción y resignación.

-No te preocupes Dawn, tu veras una Mega-evolución-le respondía tranquilo y serio Rowan.

-¿Como dice?-Respondía asombrada.

La miro y después regreso su atención a la batalla-Mira el cuello de Charizard

Dawn confundida llevo su atención a Charizard específicamente al cuello de este, en él se encontraba un collar color negro con destellos dorados donde se encontraba incrustado una piedra de color naranja clara con espirales rojo y amarillo. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y su cuerpo se tensó un poco.

-¿Eso acaso es?-musito con sorpresa para ser interrumpida por Rowan.

-Si Dawn esa es una Mega-Piedra, El Charizard de Ash es capaz de Mega-Evolucionar.

Dawn regreso su vista a la batalla conmocionada, iba a ver una Mega-Evolución y del que opinión de muchos. Según le habían dicho, junto a Pikachu Era el pokemon más poderoso de Ash. Asombro y emoción era lo que su cuerpo sentía al ver aquella batalla. Seguramente iba a disfrutarla.

En el campo de Batalla la situación no era diferente se sentía la emoción. Charizard y Blastoise se miraban intimidante y desafiantemente así como sus entrenadores, una gran batalla estaba a punto de comenzar, una gran batalla donde la emoción era la que reinaba. Después de muchos años dos grandes amigos y rivales se reunían de nuevo. Y que mejor forma que recordando sus orígenes.

-Comencemos ahora-un gran grito se escuchó-¡Blastoise Hidroboma!-Gary había sido el primero en entrar en acción.

Dos poderosas ráfagas de agua que después en el camino se combinaron en una aún más grande se dirigían velozmente al pokemon de fuego/volador que rugió con fuerza listo para la batalla.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nuevo Capítulo de la historia, espero les guste y disfruten la lectura. Criticas, consejos todo bien venido.**_

Cap. 06 –Amistad y Rivalidad: El Mítico poder de la Mega-Evolución-

La brisa recorría el campo de batalla mientras la tarde pronto revelaría su ocaso. En el campo de batalla dos poderosos pokemon originarios de Kanto, de un lado una gran tortuga con dos cañones en los hombros y del otro lado un poderoso pokemon draconiano. Detrás de ellos dos amigos que tenían una larga historia en su haber, rivalidad y amistad. Desde hace mucho tiempo no había una reunión así entre ellos, miradas de nostalgia y respeto. Una batalla que seguro dejaría un gran sabor de boca a los pocos espectadores que lo verían.

La batalla había dado inicio.

_-¡Blastoise Hidrobomba!-_ los dos poderosos cañones desprendían una gran cantidad de agua con una sorprendente presión, a lo largo del camino estas se unían creando un solo disparo de potente agua dirigido al pokemon de fuego.

_-¡Charizard anúlalo con lanzallamas!-_de las fauces del feroz pokemon salían grandes ráfagas de fuego que al chocar con el fuerte ataque de agua creo una gran manta de niebla que anulaba la vista del campo.

Blastoise se mantenía a la espera de algún ataque sorpresa, Gary mantenía la mirada fija en cualquier movimiento que pudiera salir de aquella densa niebla, hasta que de repente veía una sombra atravesar en ella.

-Charizard Garra Dragón-Charizard surgió de la densa niebla sus garras tomaron un color azulado que crecía disponiendo a atacar a la gran tortuga

_-Blastoise mega puño-_ su puño se vio rodeada de un color blanco justo antes de recibir la garra dragón chocando bruscamente creando un fuerte onda de choque, que produjo una gran corriente de aire, Charizard batió sus alas desapareciendo lo poco que quedaba de la niebla para regresar con su entrenador.

-A sido un gran inicio Gary, no esperaba menos de ti-mencionaba Ash con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-pero vamos a continuar _¡Charizard lanzallamas de nuevo!- _una vez más las mandíbulas de Charizard se abrieron arrojando fuertes llamaradas.

_-Blastoise Giro rápido en Vertical-_ tan pronto como escucho el comando la poderosa tortuga se refugió en su caparazón para seguidamente comenzar a girar a una gran velocidad justamente cuando las llamas estaban a escasos metros de tocarlo el giro se movió de manera vertical cortando las llamas fácilmente dejando asombrados a todos lo que lo veían.-Rápido Cabezazo-tan rápido como pudo el pokemon de agua se incorporó impulsándose con sus grandes patas traseras, saliendo como un cohete directo a su adversario, la velocidad fue tan rápido que apenas dio tiempo al pokemon de fuego de reaccionar antes de recibir el ataque directamente en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder.

-Vaya Blastoise sí que es muy fuerte y rápido- decía Dawn impresionada del inicio de la batalla

-Claro que lo es-Agregaba Rowan- A pesar de que Gary ya no es un entrenador, aun se toma su tiempo libre para entrenar y aumentar el nivel de batalla de sus pokemon, eso hace que todos sean poderosos y con una muy buena forma.

-Se nota que ambos aprendieron uno del otro no es así- añadía Dawn con una ligera risa.

En el campo de batalla ambos pokemon se miraban fijamente sosteniendo una sonrisa de respeto y rivalidad.

-Eso ha sido sorprendente Gary- agregaba Ash mientras miraba a su amigo y levantaba el pulgar.

-Charizard también se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde la última vez que luchamos- el castaño sonreía mientras se cruzaba de brazos- pero ya es hora, quiero ver todo su poder.

Ash sonrió mientras asentía- Muy bien-decía mientras llevaba su mirada a su pokemon- Charizard vamos a hacerlo amigo- el pokemon de fuego batió sus alas y dio un gran rugido para seguidamente mirarlo y darle su aprobación.

Ash sacaba el collar de su camiseta dejándola de nuevo visible.

-Demostremos los lazos de nuestra unión. ¡Charizard Mega-evoluciona!-

Rayos de energía empezaban a emanar de la piedra llave incrustada en el collar, mientras estas se elevaban en el aire y se unían a las mismas que salían de la piedra que llevaba en el cuello Charizard. La unión de estas dos energías hizo que el cuerpo de Charizard empezara a irradiar un fuerte brillo mientras su estructura corporal empezaba a sufrir cambios. Un fuerte rugido se escuchaba en todo el campo, el brillo empezaba a desvanecerse mientras una ráfaga de fuego envolvía el cuerpo de Charizard. De nuevo otro rugido aún más potente se escuchó mientras el nuevo Charizard extendía sus alas haciendo desaparecer el anillo de fuego que lo rodeaba. El fuego antes de desaparecer por completo formo un símbolo de ADN frente a él. Seguidamente una fuerte ráfaga de aire se hizo presente, mientras los pokemon volador cercanos emprendían el vuelo alejándose del terreno.

Todos los presentes miraban asombrados la revelación del nuevo pokemon que tenían en frente, Dawn por su parte estaba pasmada y con los ojos mirando fijamente al Charizard de Ash que por fin revelaba su nueva forma. Su cuerpo se notaba más delgado, el color naranja se había hecho más fuerte que casi lucia como un color rojizo, sus alas se expandían para hacerse notar más largas que antes mientras era adornada con picos, sus brazos crecieron un poco más dejando notar unas garras aún más filosas y en los antebrazos crecieron pequeños apéndices similares a pequeñas alas, su cola había crecido mientras el fuego en él se notaba aún más grande que antes. Su mirada era más feroz su mandíbula se había alargado un poco más mientras dos colmillos surgían de los lados, en su cabeza los picos habían crecido y uno aún más grande sobresalía de ellos al mismo tiempo. Un aumento de temperatura se hizo sentir en el ambiente. El majestuoso pokemon conocido como "Mega-Charizard Y" hacia su aparición ante ellos.

-So, Sorprendente- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Dawn mientras seguía observando con detalle al nuevo pokemon.

"Es impresionante verlo tan cerca "pensaba el Profesor de la Región Sinnoh se apresuraba a sacar una cámara para grabar todos los acontecimientos de aquella batalla, sería un gran aporte para su investigación.

En campo de batalla Gary también miraba al pokemon sorprendido, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se dirigía a su amigo-Admirable Ash, me honra el poder luchar contra el pokemon que estuvo a punto de derrotar a la campeona de Kalos-este comentario llamo mucho la atención de Dawn ¿Ash estuvo a punto de ganarle a una campeona?. Sus ojos instintivamente se dirigieron a su amigo que se acomodaba la gorra y sonreía emocionado.

_-Blastoise, Mega puño-_el pokemon rápidamente se lanzó a su contrincante, generando una fuerte cantidad en su mano derecha.

_-Vuela y esquívalo_\- antes de recibir el golpe Charizard batió sus alas saliendo disparado hacia el cielo.

-Es muy veloz, _Rápido detente y usa Hidrobomba antes de que se aleje_.- sin perder el tiempo el tipo agua freno dirigiendo sus cañones hacia el cielo apuntando al pokemon de fuego para seguidamente disparar fuertes ráfagas de agua.

_-protégete con tus alas_\- el impacto fue inevitable, creando una pequeña explosión, todo esperaban con ansias el resultado sorprendiéndose cuando Charizard expandió sus alas sin tener daño alguno.

-No puede ser, eso fue un golpe directo-exclamo Dawn sorprendida.

-Charizard es muy resistente-declaraba Rowan- ese ataque hubiera dejado fuera a muchos pokemon, pero aun así el daño que recibió fue muy leve.

_-Charizard de picada mientras usas lanzallamas-_ sin esperar más el pokemon de fuego se dejó caer desde las alturas directo al pokemon tortuga en el aire comenzó a girar mientras de su boca mandaba ráfagas de fuego, el pokemon tortuga instintivamente se guardó en su caparazón reduciendo considerablemente el daño.

-Blastoise este bien-

-Tois- declaraba el pokemon saliendo de su caparazón aun motivado por seguir luchando-muy bien, _usa cabezazo-_ sin recibir más el pokemon se lanzó hacia su oponente rodeándose de energía directo hacia él, Charizard giro logro esquivar el ataque después de recibir la orden de su entrenador_-ahora rayo de hielo-_grito Gary, en un descuido de Charizard este recibió el rayo de hielo congelando la mitad de su cuerpo.

Ash miraba tranquilo la situación después de pensarlo declaro_-Charizard, concentra tu calor y sal de ahí-_ el Pokémon empezó a emanar fuertes oleadas de calor en su cuerpo, la temperatura iba en incremente y de repente el hielo que lo tenía cubierto se hizo pedazos.-acabemos de una vez con esto_\- Garra dragón-_ después de impulsarse con sus alas sus poderosas garras empezaron a crecer yendo directo hacia su oponente.

_Blastoise refugio rápido-_ con desesperación, el pokemon rápidamente se metió en su caparazón recibiendo el fuerte golpe que hizo que golpeara fuertemente el suelo- ahora Hidrobomba mientras giras- sin salir de su caparazón soltó ráfagas de agua que lo cubrían mientras atacaba. Causándole un poco de daño al Pokémon de fuego. Quien al percatarse del ataque batió sus alas, retrocediendo hasta una distancia considerable.

_-Charizard, terminemos. domo de fuego-_ al oír esto todos miraron confundidos, mientras veían como Charizard usaba lanzallamas y empezaba a rodear a Blastoise, varios anillos de fuego rodeaban su cuerpo pronto las llamas empezaron a unirse hasta crear una domo que cubría y tenía atrapado a Blastoise sin poder hacer nada. Antes de que Gary pudiera dar alguna orden escucho el grito de su rival que finalizaba el encuentro._\- Anillo ígneo-_Charizard se elevó y cayo dando un fuerte golpe al suelo, las llamas empezaron desplazarse por el subsuelo hasta llega justo debajo del domo, para crear una poderosa explosión.

Una gran cortina de humo y polvo salía de la explosión, cada uno esperando el resultado de aquella batalla, después de un momento el polvo empezaba a desvanecerse hasta revelar a Blastoise totalmente noqueado y con algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo. Gary suspiro mientras regresaba a su pokebola a su pokemon. Charizard volvió a rodearse de un fuerte brillo para después desvanecerse y revelar su estado normal.

El azabache se acercó a Charizard sobándole la cabeza cosa que el Pokémon gustaba mucho-Gracias por todo Charizard, te mereces un descanso- llamo de vuelta a su pokemon mientras veía como Gary se acercaba a él.

Bien hecho Ashy-Boy , fue una gran batalla. Tu Charizard es impresionante-decía mientras le extendía la mano para estrecharla.

Lo mismo puedo decir de Blastoise, se ha mucho muy fuerte-el correspondía el gesto mientras sonreía, justo en ese momento la Piedra llave dio algunos leves destellos de luz por unos breves momentos.

Ambos empezaron a caminar de vuelta al laboratorio mientras Dawn corría para acercarse a ellos.

-Wow. Chicos, esa fue una batalla sorprendente-exclamaba la chica, mientras levantaba la mano para chocar los cinco, cosa que el azabache hizo gustoso de recordar su movimiento característico entre ambos-Ash tu Charizard es realmente poderoso, nunca había visto algo así. Aunque su apariencia da un poco de miedo- termino, Ash le sonrió y para cuando le iba contestar fue interrumpido por el científico.

Sorprendente muchacho, veo que era cierto todo lo que había escuchado de ti, tu Charizard es un claro ejemplo del magnífico poder de la Mega-Evolución.-alegaba-aunque hay que hacerle arreglos al campo- miraba como estaban dos hoyos en él.

-Jeje muchas gracias-agregaba mientras se rascaba la nuca-creo que nos emocionamos de más en esta batalla-

Así el científico se fue retirando junto con Gary quien llevaba a revisar y descansar a su pokemon mientras Dawn y Ash iban más lentamente tras de ellos. Ella no pudo contener a preguntar sobre lo que había oído antes.

-¿Así que estuviste a punto de Ganarle a la campeona de Kalos eh?-preguntaba la peli azul.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-decía mientras ella asentía-sí. En realidad fue un empate, después de una dura batalla al final Charizard y Gardevoir cayeron juntos.

-Wow Felicidades.-agregaba ella-¿pero porque no me habías dicho antes?-alegaba con falso enojo. Y con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque no me preguntaste- contestaba sacándole la lengua mientras reía.

-Ya verás Ashy-boy-reclamaba con tono de burla.

-¿Que harás he? Dee Dee-le respondía dándole en su punto débil. Pikachu solo reía de ambos jóvenes mientras se posaba en el hombro de su entrenador.

-eey-se quejaba ella al escuchar el apodo, mientras veía como se reía, ella se tranquilizaba de nuevo- en realidad no me molesta ya que me lo digan.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba el en tono incrédulo.

-Bueno un poco-confesaba-aunque también depende de quien sea. A Kenny siempre lo golpeare cuando me lo diga. Ese tonto fue el que lo creo-decía ella molestándose un poco. Ash la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras pensaba en la mala suerte del pobre chico.-pero dime Ash ¿a quienes más tienes a tu equipo? Me gustaría ver a todos tus Pokémon, seguro también son muy fuerte-agregaba emocionada. Mientras se detenía.

\- ya has visto a Charizard y Lucario. Ahora te presento a los demás, ¡salga todos!- gritaba mientras arrojaba otras tres pokebolas, destellos de luz aparecieron de ella para después materializarse en un pokemon dragón azulado con grandes garras y aletas en los brazos, un Pokémon en forma de rana de color azulado obscuro con el pecho y las rodillas de color blanco y por ultimo un Pokémon blanco con forma de felino, orejas semejantes a un conejo, grandes ojos azules y un moño en el cuello del cual salían largos apéndices. El Pokémon se movía elegantemente. Ella se acercó maravillada a verlos.

-Wow, Gible evoluciono- decía mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un abrazo cosa que el pokemon con forma de tiburón recibió gustosamente recordando a la chica. Poco después dirigió la mirada a los otros Pokémon que estaban al lado de este- estos nunca los habías visto, pero ese es tan lindo-decía ella mientras se acercaba a Sylveon para abrazarla, el Pokémon empezó a mover sus cintas alegremente- no he traído mi pokedex- decía ella quejándose.

-No hay de qué preocuparse-contestaba Ash, cosa que le hizo sonreír al escuchar su frase en el-aquí tienes el mío para analizarlos-Dawn recibió el pokedex en forma de tableta electrónica mirándolo detalladamente y maravillada.

Wow, este pokedex es genial-decía ella-tengo que conseguirme uno así-ella apunto a los pokemon para conseguir información de ellos.

_**Greninja: Comprime agua y crea estrellas ninja con las que ataca al enemigo. Cuando las hace girar a gran velocidad cortan en dos hasta el metal. Aparece y desaparece de improvisto, cual ninja. Marea al oponente con su soberbia agilidad y lo hace trizas con sus Shuriken de Agua.**_-que poderoso-decía ella. El Pokémon se paró en dos batas inflando el pecho de orgullo.

_**Sylveon: el Pokémon vínculo y forma evolucionada de Eevee. Cuando Sylveon camina con su entrenador le rodea cariñosamente el brazo con sus apéndices sensitivos tipo cinta**_

Ella miraba con curiosidad a ambos pokemon, pero miraba más detenidamente a Sylveon-¿así que es una evolución de Eevee?, tengo que conseguirme uno-decía ella emocionada, sus ojos brillaban mientras se imaginaba así misma con un Sylveon en un concurso.

Ash la veía mientras sonreía- si Sylveon ha estado conmigo desde la mitad de mi viaje junto con su hermano que ahora es un Espeon-declaraba.

-Wow también tienes un Espeon-chillaba emocionada-ojala pudiera verlo.

-Jeje bueno tal vez después los conozcas –contestaba-debemos ir al laboratorio, necesito cambiar algunos de mis pokemon. Aparte de que ya se está haciendo tarde, además tu deberías estar de regreso a tu casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada por ti.

-Es cierto, hace ya mucho tiempo que Salí. Se supone que sería solo un par de horas jeje-Declaraba ella apenada, para después mirarlo de nuevo-¿Vendrás Conmigo?

-Bueno le dije a tu madre que te llevaría -respondía mientras regresaba a sus pokemon a su pokebola.

-Bueno entonces vamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde-ella lo jalaba del brazo para arrástralo al laboratorio mientras con el otro sostenía la incubadora.

El atardecer llegaba a su ocaso, se empezaba a sentir las ligeras brisas frescas. Una gran batalla se había terminado.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nuevo Capítulo De la historia, Espero tengan una gran lectura y sea de su agrado. Cualquier recomendación, crítica y comentario son bien recibidos y libres de realizarlo. Tal vez hasta ahora ha sido un poco lenta, pero no quiero precipitarme en la historia. De antemano agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia.**_

Capítulo 07. _**–Rumbo hacia un nuevo Mañana-**_

Una gran batalla había cesado, una donde se había podido apreciar el gran poder mítico de una transformación que pocos podían ver. El anochecer empezaba a tocar los cielos, miles de estrellas empezaban a adornar el firmamento. Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor de Sinnoh dos chicos se preparaban para salir después de un largo día muy agitado. Despidiéndose de cada persona que había en ese lugar. Ambos muchachos habían tomado todas sus cosas y preparándose para salir.

-A sido bueno verte después de tiempo Amigo-Mencionaba el chico de pelo negro a su viejo amigo de la infancia.

-lo mismo digo Ash, ha sido bueno ver tu evolución como entrenador después de tanto tiempo, espero tener la revancha pronto de la batalla.-replicaba su amigo.

-claro, cuando quieras amigo, lo estaré esperando-mencionaba Ash mientras le levantaba el pulgar.

-Profesor, gracias por su hospitalidad- Ash hacia una pose de reverencia hacia el anciano investigador.

-Por todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que aprendimos hoy, somos nosotros los que deberíamos agradecerte muchacho- el profesor mencionaba con una sonrisa-cuídense jóvenes-el profesor giraba hacia Dawn- y Dawn recuerda que debes descansar después de todo lo que paso.

-Claro profesor no tiene nada de qué preocuparse-replicaba la chica peli azul.

-y que pasa cuando dice eso- murmuro Ash, pero para su mala suerte fue escuchado por su amiga quien le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Dijiste Algo?-Reclamaba Dawn.

-No... Nada, Nada-Ash contestaba con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras Gary y el profesor reían ante la escena.

Gary, profesor hasta luego-se despedía la jovencita dando una pose de reverencia. El joven castaño y el científico daban una sonrisa mientras para despedir a la pareja de jóvenes que estaban a punto de seguir su marcha.

-Es hora de irnos- mencionaba Dawn dando una sonrisa a su amigo para seguidamente sacar una pokebola lanzándola al aire, de esta se materializaba un gran Pokémon de tipo volador que giro de manera elegante frente a su entrenadora. Ash entendió cuál sería su medio de transporte.

-Vaya Togekiss, has crecido mucho-mencionaba Ash mientras se acercaba al Pokémon dándole caricias en la cabeza cosa que el recibió gustosamente al ver a la persona que se los impartía.

-Charizard amigo sal- Ash de igual manera lanzaba un puebla donde se materializo el poderoso Pokémon Draconiano.

-¿Charizard? ¿No estará muy cansado por su batalla anterior?-cuestionaba la chica con duda en el rostro.

-No te preocupes. Charizard está bien, ¿No es así amigo?-preguntaba el chico de pelo negro, para recibir un rugido por parte de su Pokémon volador y seguidamente ser quemado por un pequeño lanzallamas por parte del mismo, cosa que hizo que la joven se preocupe un poco, pero al ver que su amigo estaba bien y la explicación de lo que había pasado solo se limitó a sonreír por el modo en que el Pokémon con forma de dragón mostraba cariño

-Listo-Preguntaba Dawn mientras se subía a su elegante Pokémon.

-Listo, vamos- respondía Ash mientras tomaba lugar en Charizard y Lucario subía detrás de el-Amigo, sigue a Togekiss por favor-

Ambos Pokémon salieron disparados hacia el Aire tomando rumbo al pequeño pero agradable poblado de ojos gemelas a solo unos cuantos Kilómetros de Distancia de Ciudad Sandgem, mientras estos se apresuraban a llegar lo más rápido posible en una Casa en este poblado una señora mayor de basto cabello azul ondulado , con un broche rojo en el cabello y un mandil rosa pálido en la cintura se movía nerviosamente de lado a lado enfrente de su sofá, está de más decir que la señora estaba más que nerviosa por su hija ya que después de que le notificaron lo que había sucedido ella no se mantenía tranquila hasta saber qué fue lo que realmente había sucedido con ella, en el sofá dos pequeños Pokémon. Una pequeña conejita y un pequeño Pokémon Ardilla miraban a la señora dar vueltas por la casa para después seguir con su largo día de sueño. Ella se acercaba, miraba por la ventana Y luego regresaba de nuevo a su lugar a repetir la misma acción, está de más decir que después de las explicaciones su hija recibiría una fuerte reprimenda por mantenerla tan preocupada.

La señora se dirigió a la cocina para revisar los alimentos que estaba preparando para recibir a su hija que de seguro debería estar hambrienta y a su invitado que llegaría junto a ella del cual fue informada justamente cuando le hablaban de la situación que había pasado, ella estaba feliz de saber que él estaba de nuevo con su hija, La señora fue de vital importancia para que su pequeña pudiera comprender que es lo que le sucedía con el joven de pelo negro, después de que ella le explicara cómo se sentía respecto a él, la señora empezó a suponer que su hija estaba teniendo su primer enamoramiento, al principio ella había pensado que solo estaba siendo un flechazo, que simplemente sería algo fugaz, pero ni ella misma estaba segura de eso y tenía sus buenas razones. Ella pensaba en su hija, la chica en cuestión por su belleza y encanto estaba repleta de admiradores desde que inicio en el circuito de los concursos, y algunos también antes de ello. Entre ellos se encontraba su amigo de la infancia Kenny que torpemente trataba de llamar su atención molestándola mucho. Pero con el paso del tiempo se fue dando cuenta que ese chico de pueblo paleta era muy especial para la joven peli azul, ella al final estaba contenta con eso, después de todo el chico desde que lo conoció le cayó muy bien, su forma de ser, su determinación, su confianza y que siempre se mostraba positivo hacia las situaciones. Ella noto la confianza que su hija tenía en él, siempre tenía fe en sus habilidades, su apoyo era incondicional y de la misma manera el chico tenía el mismo apoyo hacia ella, su amistad había llegado a ser estrecha e íntima. Le sorprendió y le causo un poco de gracia saber que ella se vestía con su equipo de porrista para animarlo mientras el batallaba en los gimnasios y siempre se dio cuenta del monstruoso equipo que había cuando ambos batallaban juntos. Una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta le había sacado de sus pensamientos ella rápidamente acudió a atender.

Mientras tanto Dawn y Ash después de un viaje no tan largo habían llegado a Hojas Gemelas y aterrizaban ambos frente a la casa de la chica para después guardar a sus Pokémon a sus respectivas pokebolas, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa. Dawn le entrego un momento su huevo a Ash mientras la joven tocaba el timbre. La puerta se fue abriendo.

-¡Hija!-gritaba la señora después de abrir la puerta y ver a su hija frente a ella-¿estás bien? ¿Te paso algo?-ella analizaba a su hija con detenimiento para después abrazarla.

-Mama estoy bien, Tranquila. No hay de qué preocuparse-Respondía la joven que miraba a su madre.

-Y ahora jovencita, me puede decir que Ha pasado, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti-Reprendía con fuerza la madre-Deje en claro que me llames, pero no lo hiciste-

-Mama, Perdón lo que sucede es que…

Ash miraba nerviosamente la situación desde atrás de Dawn un poco apartado de la discusión que hija y madre mantenían, por su mente paso que cuando llegue a Kanto seguramente el de igual manera seria reprendido por su madre por sus repentinos cambio de planes, eso lo ponía más nervioso, si bien su madre era una señora cariñosa y dulce, cuando está enojada es mejor estar cubierto y llevar una armadura por si acaso.

Johana noto la presencia del muchacho, y antes que su hija de una explicación se dirigió hacia él.

-Ash. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntaba Johana

-Muy bien señora Johana-respondía el azabache.

-Oh bueno, pasen seguramente ambos tienen hambre, comamos mientras me cuentan todo lo que sucedió- sin pensarlo ambos chicos entraron a la casa, Ash rápidamente le devolvió el huevo a Dawn y se fue directo a la cocina.- ¿Hay algunas cosas que no cambian eh?- Menciono Johanna mientras Dawn reía.-Hoy no ha comido muy bien que digamos-ella menciono entre risas. En la cocina Los dos tomaron su lugar en la mesa mientras la mujer mayor servía los platos para los tres, Ash por su parte sacaba alimento para sus dos Pokémon que lo acompañaban.

Johana miro curiosa el Pokémon bípedo azul-Entonces veo que has capturado un Lucario-la señora mencionaba.

-Sí, él se unió a mí en mi último viaje por la región de Kalos desde que era un pequeño Riolu-explicaba el tranquilamente

Pikachu rápidamente se dirigió a la mochila de Ash para sacar un bote con una substancia roja. Sin perder el tiempo el Pokémon ratón se dirigió a su plato de comida vertiendo el líquido en él.

-Pikachu. No exageres- Le llamaba la atención el azabache mientras tomaba la botella y Pikachu se aferraba a ella para no soltarlo poniendo presión en sus patitas.

-Pika, Pika-reclamaba el ratón mientras jalaba con fuerza el bote de su maravilloso y preciado néctar de los dioses. El Kétchup.

-Pikachu. Suelta, suelta… ya has vaciado la mitad de la botella no puedes seguir echándole mas-Ash jalaba con más fuerza la botella al igual que Pikachu haciendo que la botella se mueva de lado a lado. Ninguno de los dos cedía ni soltaba la botella de Kétchup.

-Pikachu, si no lo sueltas te suspendo el Kétchup por dos semanas –Pikachu a regañadientes y derrotado soltó el kétchup haciendo berrinche, cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado mientras empezaba a comer su alimento.

Madre e hija miraban la acción divertidamente de ver como entrenador y Pokémon peleaba por la botella, cosa que les hacía sacar algunas risas a ambas. Lucario se unía a ellas viendo como su entrenador reprendía al pequeño ratón algo que para él era muy común de ver cuando se trataba de ese sagrado alimento para el roedor.

-Discúlpenme, ha Pikachu le ha regresado esa pequeña adicción al kétchup-decía Ash mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía.

-Espero que Pikachu no este enojado por mucho tiempo-decía la peli azul mientras reía

-El estará bien-Mencionaba Ash mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo quien ya estaba enteramente concentrado en su plato saboreando la salsa de tomate combinado con su comida.

Johana miro a su hija-Ahora señorita ¿me puede explicar lo que paso? Y quiero que me cuentes todo sin ocultarme nada-La señora miraba inquisitivamente a su hija quien se ponía nerviosa por lo que iba a contar.

Suspirando Dawn empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado desde que salió de casa hasta que llego al laboratorio y el ataque que hubo en este, a la señora casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando escucho que su hija fue atacada de esa forma pero se sintió aliviada al saber que Ash había llegado a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe, el escuchaba como Dawn le relataba todo a su madre sin intervenir, el recordó la manera en que Dawn estaba cuando llego, y dado que ella no lo menciono supuso que eso era algo que ni ella misma recordaba debido al nerviosismo y el miedo que ella estaba viviendo en ese momento. La señora escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones que le daba su hija.

-Entiendo lo que paso Dawn, pero te pusiste en un peligro muy grandes no sabes lo preocupada que me pusiste-replicaba la señora-Gracias a Arceus no pasó nada mas- Johanna Abrazo de nuevo a su hija En realidad ella estaba muy aliviada de saber que su hija no sufrió ningún daño de ese terrible acontecimiento. Ash solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa al ver el gran lazo que Dawn compartía con su madre. Lo que le recordó a el mismo con la suya.

Después de esa tierna escena tanto madre e hija empezaron a comer su cena, pero durante eso Dawn como pudo trato de explicarle el tema de las Mega-Evoluciones. Como lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos Y como Ash había mostrado la transformación de su Charizard.

-Espera-Le interrumpía su madre-¿cómo dices que el Pokémon de Ash se transformó?

-Si mama, con una piedra-Exclamaba Dawn emocionada Sin poder encontrar las palabras de la emoción- Charizard... El collar de Ash… una luz...-Dawn terminaba. la señora no entendió muy bien lo que su hija le quería comunicar, pero por lo poco que entendía ella tenía una confusión y un asombro en su mirada, no podía creer lo que más o menos su hija le intentaba comunicar pero según el relato ella había sido testigo de ese acontecimiento. No podía más que hacer que estar embelesada, por momento miraba al chico quien estaba concentrado comiendo su comida al igual que sus Pokémon

-Ash, me puedes Explicar mejor lo que me dice Dawn- la señora cuestiono al chico que la miro aun con el tenedor en la boca y asentía con la cabeza.

-Ammm bueno como explicarlo-Comenzaba tratando de no poner más complicaciones-Recientemente se descubrieron unas piedras misteriosas, estas reaccionan al fuerte lazo de un entrenador y su Pokémon liberando un fuerte energía que hace que el Pokémon cambie de forma. A eso se le ha llamado Mega-Evolución-Terminaba Ash para después tomar un sorbo de limonada.

-Eso es increíble-replicaba Johana asombrada-¿Cómo puede suceder eso?

-En realidad eso es lo que muchos investigadores quieren saber. El profesor Rowan, el Profesor de Kalos, El profesor Oak. Todo ellos investigan a su manera este tema.-Respondía tranquilamente el chico

-Debe ser impresionante-Johanna contestaba.

-Si mama, lo es... Deberás verla por ti misma-Decía Dawn con emoción para luego voltear a ver a su amigo con una mirada suplicante-Ash ¿nos mostraras la Mega-Evolución de tu Lucario verdad?

-Emmm bueno-Respondía el con timidez.

-¿Si lo harás verdad?-La chica insistía con una mirada soñadora. Al verla Ash no pudo hacer más que Aceptar.

-Claro, Lo hare. Pero será Mejor Hasta Mañana-Respondía.

-Por cierto hija. ¿Y ese huevo?- le preguntaba a la peli azul, mirando el huevo que había colocado debajo de una manta junto a sus pertenencias.

-Bueno mama, ese huevo me lo regalo Ash-respondía la chica sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-declaraba su madre asombrada mirando al chico que comía tranquilamente.

-Aja-respondía Dawn llevándose el tenedor a la boca-Fue como un regalo de cumpleaños-terminaba con una sonrisa.-Pero Ash no me quiere decir que Pokémon es. Solo sé que es un Pokémon de la región de Kalos-La peli azul se cruzaba de brazos mientras mostraba un leve puchero cosa que hizo reír a Ash y a su madre.

-Es mejor la sorpresa, Además por lo que recuerdo, no tendrás que esperar mucho más tiempo para saberlo-respondió haciendo reír a dientes a la coordinadora emocionándola. El Recordó que el huevo ya tenía un par de semanas por lo que tal vez en uno o dos días el huevo estaría eclosionando.

-Eso fue muy considerado de tu parte Ash-mencionaba la mujer mayor al chico.

-Bueno, sé que Dawn será una maravillosa entrenadora para ese pequeño.-respondía sonriendo, mientras Dawn bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos índices en su regazo.

La madre de Dawn solo sonrío al ver la escena para después hablarle-Y dime Ash ¿qué tal te fue en tu viaje en Kalos?-

-Bueno en realidad me fue bastante bien, tuve muchas aventuras. Experiencias buenas y malas-Respondía con simpleza.

-Ash Gano la liga de Kalos y estuvo a punto de Derrotar a la campeona de la región-Agrego la peli azul en tono orgulloso y sonriendo

-Wow Ash eso es genial, muchas Felicidades.-Exclamaba la señora con una sonrisa-entonces te has vuelto bastante fuerte, no me sorprende siempre has sido un gran entrenador.

-Si bueno, un poco-Respondía el Azabache con riendo con timidez y rascándose la nuca.

Por un buen tiempo los tres estuvieron hablando, Dawn le contaba las historias que había pasado en su viaje, Algunas cosas graciosas, ella no contaba mucho sobre los concursos que estuvo, sino hablaba más de los lugares que había visitado. Ash la escuchaba y en momentos también opinaba de algunas ciudades o algunos lugares, el antes había visitado aquellas regiones y se familiarizaba mucho. Johana veía felizmente a su hija, el cambio de actitud que había mostrado. Ella recordaba como apenas una noche anterior, Dawn estaba devastada, triste. Como se cuestionaba así misma de sus habilidades, pero ahora veía a su hija sonriendo junto a Ash compartiendo sus experiencias. Hablando y expresándose tan naturalmente. Una cosa que hasta hace unos años, hasta antes de salir en su primer viaje por Sinnoh solo hacía con ella. Ash también conto un par de historias, y también conto breves detalles sobre Kalos, por supuesto a Dawn le encanto cuando Ash conto de ciudad Luminalia. Una Gran ciudad Llena de Atractivos con un Aire romántico por sí mismo Y la capital de la moda como las personas lo describían. Las horas pasaron entre risas y charlas hasta que por fin el cansancio se hacía notar. Johana levanto los trastes para lavarlos, mientras en la mesa Ash y Dawn seguían Platicando un poco hasta que La Peli azul bostezo.

-Creo que ya es tarde y me está dando sueño-Decía Dawn entre un bostezo.-Supongo que será mejor que descanse, Hoy ha sido un día muy pesado.-Johana asintió mientras miraba. La chica se levantó de la silla. Pero antes miro a su amigo llamado su atención.

-¿Ash?-llamo al chico que la miro al escuchar su nombre -quiero pedirte algo-esto llamo la atención de su madre.

El arque una ceja mirándola-Claro Dawn. Dime ¿Qué pasa?-Respondió el chico de cabello negro.

-Quiero… Quiero-Ella respondía con inseguridad y timidez, Ash la miraba con duda al igual que su madre-Quiero que vuelvas a enseñarme como antes-Ella por fin terminaba dejando asombrado a ambos oyentes.

-¿Cómo dices?-Preguntaba Ash con ojos de asombro.

-Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi maestro-ella lo miraba con determinación-como cuando viajamos por primera vez por Sinnoh. Tú. Tú te has vuelto muy fuerte y yo también quiero volverme fuerte como tú lo eres. Quiero…-

-No podría hacer eso-Escucho una voz que le interrumpía. Los ojos de Dawn se ensancharán. Y Johanna miraba incrédula la escena.

-¿Cómo dices?-Preguntaba la niña para confirmar, creía que había escuchado mal.

-Dawn. Ya no puedo ser un maestro para ti-Repetía Ash mirándola a los ojos.

Dawn bajo lentamente la mirada al suelo, sentía que sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear. "él me dijo que siempre me ayudaría, que siempre estaría conmigo. Él no me mentiría así pero ¿Por qué?" se cuestionaba ella en su mente. Sintió como levemente se apoyaban unas manos en su hombro. Instintivamente ella alzo la mirada y encontró a Ash mirándola fijamente.

-Dawn, tal vez tengas Razón al principio de tu viaje pude haber sido como un maestro para ti, y la verdad agradezco que lo consideres de esa manera. En ese entonces eras una novata. Pero ahora-Ash hizo una pausa mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole-ahora eres una gran coordinadora con mucho talento, has creado tu propio estilo de batalla. Un estilo poderoso y al mismo tiempo hermoso y elegante. Yo… Estoy orgulloso de ti-Dawn lo miraba con asombro. Ahora esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir simplemente se habían ido y en vez de ello sentía una gran calidez en su interior-pero acepto encantado ser tu compañero de entrenamiento como en los viejos tiempos-respondió -Igual y aun te puedo enseñar algo-bromeo alegremente.

A Dawn se le empezó a formar una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-Gracias Ash-Mencionaba la peli Azul dándole un abrazo. En este día los abrazos habían estado muy presentes en ellos dos. Pero a ninguno le molestaba. Incluso Johanna se asombró de ver como Ash le devolvía el abrazo a hija. Eso hizo que sonría felizmente. Ambos se separaron mientras Dawn seguía sonriendo-Buenas noches Ash, Buenas Noches Mama-Ella se despedía para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Buenas noches hija, descansa- le respondía su madre mientras veía a su hija salir casi saltando de la alegría.

-Buenas noches-Respondía el entrenador, la peli azul estaba a punto de dejar la cocina cuando le llamo-Hay Dawn-La chica volteo a verle-será mejor que te prepares y descanses bien. Mi ritmo de entrenamiento ahora es bastante duro-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La coordinadora lo miro y le sonrío-No esperaba menos de ti Ash-Le respondió regresándole el guiño haciendo que el entrenador sonría y ver como la chica se dirigía a las escaleras. Ash regreso a sentarse a seguir tomando un poco de limonada. Johana había terminado con los trastes desde que los chicos estaban hablando.

-Ash. El cuarto de invitados está listo para que lo ocupes-Le dijo la señora.

-Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad Johanna-Respondió el entrenador.

-Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido-Le respondió con una sonrisa-por cierto. Lo que le dijiste a Dawn. Fue muy lindo de tu parte-Ash sonrió mientras Johanna también se disponía a salir de la cocina a la sala, pero antes se detuvo en la entrada de ella –Le empezare a presumir a mis amigas que pronto tendré yerno-dijo mientras lo miraba y se retiraba riendo.

Esas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa empezando a toser ahogándose con la limonada mientras se golpeaba el pecho con la palma de su mano. Rápidamente Pikachu corrió y empezó a golpearlo con su cola, mientras Lucario hacia lo mismo Juntando sus dos manos y golpeándolo por la espalda. Después de unos segundos en los que casi vuelve a ver a Arceus en persona recupero por fin el aliento.-Gracias chicos-mencionaba el mientras miraba la puerta donde minutos antes había salido Johanna y Dawn, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nuevo capítulo de la historia, se supone que la publicaría antes y sería uno solo, pero con la batalla que tenía planeado se hizo algo largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes jeje. Espero que disfruten de la lectura y sean libres de dar sus opiniones, recomendaciones y todo eso.**_

_**PD: Feliz Navidad y Felices Fiestas**_

_**Capítulo 08-"Corazones se hacen uno"**_

_**Ash corre por un pasillo obscuro a su lado Pikachu, Lucario y un Espeon lo siguen sin perderlo de vista, afuera se escuchan grandes explosiones, ataques de Pokémon colisionando uno contra otro, en un momento, una gran explosión se oye detrás del joven de cabello negro, al voltear puede ver la pared rompiéndose haciendo ver a un Charizard de color negro atacando fieramente a un Drapion y a un Bisharp que lo atacan en conjunto, con una habilidad nata agita sus alas haciendo retroceder a los dos Pokémon y aprovechando el momento arroja un lanzallamas azul sobre el Pokémon tipo insecto haciendo que se golpee contra el suelo con gran daño y golpeando a Bisharp con una fuerte garra dragón lanzándolo por los aire y agitando poderosamente sus alas sale disparado siguiendo a este dejando una cortina de polvo, al disiparse esta Ash mira por la ranura abierta por los Pokémon logrando ver a un chico de cabello negro, playera azul, pantalón y chaqueta negra con una bufanda azul comandando al fiero dragón, a su lado un hombre vestido de armadura de caballero comandando a un Scizor con una mirada más intimidante y con las tenazas más grandes con puntas filosas en estas y con ellos a otras personas que reconoce como la campeona Diantha y el Resto de la Elite Four de Kalos . Ash llega a unas largas escaleras bajando hasta un sótano, al recorrer otro pasillo más corto llega a una gran sala donde un hombre de espaldas con una elegante chaqueta negra con bordados rojos y el cabello largo rojizo le recibe, al mirar con detenimiento logra ver dos copulas con dos Pokémon, uno con forma de ciervo con una gran cornamenta en forma de arcoíris y un Pokémon rojo como cuervo con grandes alas y una larga cola con garras al final ambos golpeando las grandes copulas mientras reciben poderosas descargas de corriente-**__**Nos volvemos a ver Ketchum-**__** Menciona el hombre mientras voltea a míralo-**__** ¡Bienvenido al fin del mundo!**__**\- declara con firmeza mientras extiende sus brazos, el chico aprieta los dientes y adopta una pose de batalla. De la nada una gran luz enceguece al azabache haciéndolo cambiar de escenario uno en el cual ahora se mira en una gran colina donde logra ver los pueblos ardiendo en llamas y los Pokémon salvajes huyendo del fuego, con una mirada atónita empieza a caminar lentamente, en ese momento un gran terremoto se hace sentir mientras mira como la tierra se empieza a abrir, sin poder moverse solo ve como la tierra debajo de él empieza a abrirse para después caer en un abismo sin fondo.**_

Ash despertó de golpe aun perdido de donde se encontraba con sudor recorriéndole el rostro "¿que fue eso?.. Esos… momentos" pensaba "pero ese día… detuvimos a Lysson" sus manos se iban hacia su rostro "entonces… ¿Qué significa ese último momento en aquella montaña?" Al salir de sus pensamientos miro hacia todos lados encontrándose a sí mismo en la comodidad de una habitación en la casa de las Berlitz, notando los rayos del sol entrar a la habitación y la fresca mañana de la región de Sinnoh, miro el reloj de la mesita de noche notando que era las 6:45 am. El sueño lo había abandonado por completo después del sueño-recuerdo que había tenido pero sobre todo esa extraña escena final. Miro a un lado para ver a Lucario acostado y dormido con Pikachu encima de su cabeza con sus patitas por un lado y su cola cayendo enfrente del hocico del Pokémon aura.

Sonriendo ante la escena y suspirando pesadamente se decidió a levantarse de la cama y tomar una ducha. Levantarse temprano ya no era nada nuevo para él, desde que empezó a viajar solo tenía que tomar más responsabilidades consigo mismo y con sus Pokémon y uno de ellos era el levantarse de mañana para preparar los alimentos de estos.

Pikachu despertaba frotándose los ojos con sus patitas moviendo su cola enfrente del hocico del Pokémon aura, cosa que lo hizo estornudar levantándose en el acto Aventando al roedor directamente a la cama. Ash salió de la ducha justamente en el momento en el que su amigo salía disparado. Con los dos Pokémon ya despiertos decidió bajar a la planta baja, Con un poco de sed se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Justo cuando bebía el líquido. La señora Berlitz se apareció en la cocina encontrándose con el chico algo que la había sorprendido un poco.

-Ash que sorpresa que estés despierto a estas horas de la mañana-menciono la señora con una sonrisa.

-Es una costumbre que he tomado últimamente jeje-Respondió el Azabache rascando la sien.

-Ojala y Dawn también tomara esa costumbre-Ambos rieron un poco ante esa declaración-Ash Gracias por lo que estás haciendo por ella-la señora le daba una cálida mirada.

-No dejaría que por sus dudas se hunda a sí misma y no se dé cuenta de lo brillante que es su futuro –menciono para dirigirse fuera de la habitación- si me disculpa iré a darle su desayuno a mis Pokémon-

La madre de Dawn lo miraba agradecidamente asintiendo dirigiéndose a la alacena- También are el desayuno mientras esa dormilona despierta-dijo haciendo reír a ambos-Te avisare cuando esté listo-Ash agradeció a la señora para finalmente salir de su vista.

Dirigiéndose al patio trasero, Ash salió de la casa respirando hondamente el aire fresco de la mañana, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que Dawn tenía un amplio terreno para el entrenamiento y enfrente un campo de batalla. Recorriendo el lugar saco sus pokebolas- Salgan todos- hablo lanzándolas al aire, cuatro resplandores salían de ellas. Charizard, Sylveon, Greninja y Garchomp se hacían presentes estirando sus cuerpos y analizando el lugar donde estaban. Sylveon se acercó a Ash empezando a acariciar sus piernas con su cabeza. Después de un rato todos los Pokémon habían por fin desayunado y buscando un lugar donde descansar. Greninja buco lugar al lado de una piedra, Charizard se recostó debajo de un árbol, a lado de este Garchomp apoyado en el tronco. Este le tenía un gran respeto y admiración al Pokémon de fuego. ¿La razón? Ash pidió a Charizard ser el tutor de este desde que era un pequeño Gible. El pequeño se emocionó mucho, él había escuchado las hazañas que Charizard había logrado y ser entrenado por él era todo un honor.

Como esperaba el entrenamiento fue devastador, no había momento en que Charizard no le exigiera lo máximo. El pequeño Gible daba todo de sí, y esa determinación lo llevo a evolucionar a un fuerte Gabite, Aun en esa etapa su fuerza era mayor a cualquier otro Gabite, fue de gran ayuda para Ash en muchas batallas, Charizard y Gabite fueron entrenados en un lugar muy especial; La villa de Maestros Dragón de la región de Kalos, Un entrenamiento muy fuerte y exhaustivo, El Pokémon de fuego con su gran resistencia podía con todo el entrenamiento Pero el inexperto Gabite terminaba tendido al final de este, Todo ese esfuerzo valió frutos su fuerza y el poder de sus ataques se aumentaron considerablemente. Un poder que hasta su misma evolución final envidiaría, Al final en una dura y decisiva batalla donde todo parecía perdido Gabite por fin evoluciono a su etapa final; Garchomp.

Ash se había acercado a otro árbol cercano al que posaban sus Pokémon, sentado en posición de loto el había decidido aprovechar el tiempo y el silencio de la mañana para poder meditar un poco. A su lado derecho en la misma posición Lucario hacia lo mismo, Y en el lado izquierdo Sylveon se acomodaba a lado de él, y ahí mismo Pikachu a lado de la Pokémon hada se recostaba en su cómodo pelaje para a completar sus horas de sueño.

Mientras el joven entrenador hacia lo suyo En el cuarto de una cierta coordinadora de pelo azul los rayos del sol comenzaban a darle directamente en la cara, esto hizo que la chica comenzara a moverse de lado a lado despertando al Pokémon pingüino que dormía a su lado. Con mucho esfuerzo se levantaba de su cama sentándose en el borde de está viendo hacia la ventana colocando las palmas de sus manos frente a sus ojos.

-Buenos días Piplup-mencionaba mientras miraba a un lado viendo a su amigo azul que aún no terminaba de despertarse por completo tumbándose de nuevo en la cama, ella rio un poco para luego dirigirse a su ducha, Poco después de terminar y vestirse, Ahora solo con una blusa blanca, un chaleco negro, unos jeans tipo pescador que cruzaban sus rodillas y sus botas Se acomodó su cabello y se puso su gorrita blanca para salir de su habitación e pingüino ya más despierto la siguió. Al bajar sintió un rico aroma proveniente de la cocina Al llegar vio a su madre que estaba sirviendo tres platos en la mesa- Buenos días mamá-saludo la peli azul.

-Hola Cariño, buenos días-contesto la señora- ¿Podrías hablar a Ash para que desayune por favor?-

-Claro Ma... vamos Piplup te necesitare como despertador-El pingüino sonrió, Dawn y Piplup se dirigían a las escaleras cuando su madre los detuvo-Ehh Dawn-Hablo la señora, la chica volteo a mirarla-¿Que pasa mamá?

-Emmm bueno Ash no está durmiendo-respondió su madre sorprendiéndola.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y dónde está?-Preguntaba ella.

-Me dijo que saldría a darle de comer a sus Pokémon, lo vi dirigirse al patio trasero-contesto Johanna terminando de acomodar la mesa.

-Wow eso es nuevo en Ash-declaro la chica poniendo un dedo en su barbilla-¿No estará enfermo?-pregunto a nadie en especial mientras reía.

La señora miraba a su hija-Ash madurado en algunos aspectos, la forma en como habla y como se expresa ahora es muy diferente a la primera vez que estuvo aquí. Estos años le han venido bien al parecer-menciono a su hija que seguía en pose pensativa Y ahora dirigía toda su atención a su madre.

-Si lo se mamá, y también en su forma de batallar, A pesar de que aún mantiene ese estilo único e impredecible cuando peleo con su amigo Gary parecía que todo lo tenía calculado, estaba tan tranquilo y sus combinaciones eran potentes y directas, Ese movimiento final fue increíble-

-Supongo que te hace bien tenerlo tan cerca de ti ¿no es así?-Bromeo su madre con tono sugerente poniendo nerviosa y ruborizada a la peli azul.

-¡Mamá, deja de decir eso!-mencionaba la chica mientras volteaba la mirada.

-Solo digo que como están las cosas ahora te será más fácil decirle-bromeo de nuevo Johana guiñándole sonrojando a su hija aún más fuerte-Además quiero presumir a mis amigas a mi nuevo yerno-Piplup casi se ahogaba de la risa al ver las reacciones de su entrenadora, que estaba más roja que un tomate en plena temporada- Owww Pronto mi niña tendrá su primer novio-

Dawn estaba tan colorada y tan avergonzada de todo lo que le decía su madre-será mejor que vaya a buscar a Ash-tan pronto como hablo salió casi huyendo de la habitación.

La chica salió de la casa para mirar a todos los Pokémon de Ash recostados tomando el sol o simplemente durmiendo, miro por todas partes hasta por fin encontrar a Ash debajo de un árbol en pose de loto. Extrañada comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

Por su parte Ash estaba concentrado, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia bastante conocida para él, una presencia que le hacía sentir una gran calidez en su interior. Dawn caminaba hacia el con cuidado de no interrumpirlo cuando de pronto escucho su voz- ¿Que pasa Dawn?

Dawn estaba extrañada-solo te venía a decir que el desayuno está listo y ¡¿Cómo rayos supiste que era yo?!-pregunto curiosa.

Ash abrió los ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le dio una cálida sonrisa –Te lo diré después-Dawn frunció el ceño estaba a punto de reclamar- Bueno, ¡Vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre!-se dirigió a la casa mientras Dawn le seguía-Después de desayunar iniciaremos el entrenamiento-se dirigió a la chica que solo dio una seña afirmativa.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Rowan la oficial Jenny hacia su visita para ponerlos al tanto de la situación del grupo delictivo que lo había atacado, las tres personas charlaban en la sala del laboratorio.

-¿Entonces eso es todo lo que declararon?-hablo Gary serio-no es información útil, no sabemos quién podría estar detrás de todo esto-Declaro en tono frustrado.

-Sí, eso es todo lo que tenemos por ahora, pero seguiremos investigando algo que nos sea útil para saber quién dio la orden del ataque – la oficial también estaba frustrada a todo esto.

-Es muy extraño-afirmo el viejo investigador-mientras no estemos seguros de nada debemos estar alerta.

-Profesor, usted cree que deberíamos alertar a los demás profesores de las demás regiones-Preguntaba Gary mientras pensaba en su abuelo-ellos también podrían correr algún peligro- Gary también recordó que leyó sobre un incidente en la región de Kalos justo cuando su amigo estaba en su viaje, hasta donde supo un grupo delictivo estudiaba el poder de la mega evolución para poder crear o encender algún arma extraña que podría ponerle fin al mundo, eso era algo que debería hablar con Ash lo más pronto posible.

-Yo creo que será lo mejor alertarlos y alertar a la policía cercana a sus ciudades-sostuvo la oficial mientras veía seriamente a los investigadores-No podemos confiarnos-

-Lo haremos así-Afirmo el de mayor edad extendiéndole la mano a la oficial.

-Les estaré informando constantemente-dicho esto Jenny salió del laboratorio yéndose en su moto.

-Debemos estar listos para lo que sea, no podemos bajar la guardia-se dijo a si mismo Gary mientras recorría los pasillos de laboratorio

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Berlitz el desayuno fue fugaz Dawn estaba impaciente por el inicio del entrenamiento con Ash y Este comió hasta satisfacer su hambre que casi fue sacado arrastrado por Dawn. Ahora ambos chicos estaban de nuevo en el patio trasero y Dawn había convocado a todos sus Pokémon, desde el más antiguo que era Piplup hasta el más reciente.

-Chicos es hora de entrenar y nos haremos más fuertes-Declaraba la peli azul mientras levantaba su mano derecha empuñada, todos los Pokémon gritaron fuertemente en apoyo a su entrenadora. Estaban dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí por ella.

Todo esto era visto por Ash y por sus Pokémon que levantaron la vista al escuchar los gritos para después estos últimos dejar de prestar atención, Johanna también veía a su hija desde el balcón con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si iniciamos con una batalla?- hablo Ash- quiero ver que tanto has crecido y mejorado. Además que será divertido, como hace unos años-una sonrisa adornaba su rostro que contagiaba a la peli azul.

Una tristeza fugas paso por la peli azul sobre todo al escuchar *mejorado*, pero ahora era tiempo de dejar toda la tristeza atrás y concentrarse en su futuro, además que no pelearía con cualquier persona así que firmemente dijo -Claro, no podría iniciar de otra forma-respondió con emoción

-De acuerdo-Ash caminaba hacia un lado del campo de batalla-Lucario es hora de la batalla-Grito mientras el Pokémon aura se colocaba frente a él con una pose imponente.

-Lucario Ehh-"Lucario es un Pokémon tipo lucha y acero ¡ya se!" pensó la peli azul-Typhlosion a la batalla-Declaro la coordinadora-La evolución final del Pokémon de fuego inicial de Jotho se puso frente a ella aumentando las llamas que rodeaban su cuello.

"Esto será interesante" Johanna pensaba al ver la lucha que se llevaría a cabo y miraba a su hija que mostraba decisión y determinación. Esta no iba a ser una batalla de concurso así que Dawn tendría que poner toda su fuerza, empeño e inteligencia en ella.

-Recuerda que el tipo no lo es todo-recalco el azabache sonriente.

-Lo sé-Respondió Dawn-Eso lo aprendí de ti-Declaro desafiantemente.

-Entonces señorita Berlitz, Le concedo el primer movimiento-

-Que caballeroso-Replico Dawn-Typhlosion comencemos _Lanzallamas ahora-_Declaro la coordinadora moviendo el puño, el Pokémon de fuego cargo unas potentes llamas de su boca para proceder a dispararlo, su velocidad y su tamaño eran dignos de verse pero no para cierto Pokémon volador/fuego que miro sin inmutarse el ataque. El lanzallamas iba directamente al Pokémon tipo acero que solo se quedaba parado mientras las llamas se acercaban rápidamente, Justo antes de impactarse hacia el recibió la ordenes de su entrenador.

-_Ahora Lucario, sabes que hacer para detenerlo_-Menciono Ash dejando confundido a Dawn y a su madre expectante a la batalla. La confusión se convirtió en sorpresa, Lucario creo una fuerte ráfaga de aire a su alrededor para seguidamente extender sus brazos. En ese momento el lanzallamas se impactó dejando un espacio entre el lanzallamas y sus palmas, El lanzallamas fue totalmente anulado para después partirse en dos y pasar por los lados de Pokémon aura. "debo agradecer a _Gurkinn_por ese movimiento extraordinario, ha sido muy útil y efectivo" pensó el azabache

Johana y su hija miraban incrédulas, el ataque era lo suficientemente fuerte para haberle creado al Pokémon de acero un daño considerable pero en lugar de eso el ataque fue partido literalmente en dos por lo que parecía ser una ráfaga de viento.

Dawn apretó los dientes-No importa, ahora _Typhlosion ataca con tu rueda de fuego.- _Typhlosion dio un fuerte rugido las llamas en su cuello empezaron a aumentar, de un momento a otro todo su cuerpo se cubría en llamas saliendo disparado hacia el Pokémon bípedo dejando rastros de fuego por su paso.

-Lucario, Espera y esquiva-Lucario asintió a la orden, veía como la bola de fuego se iba acercando justo antes del impacto el Pokémon aura se rodeó de energía y dio un gran salto pasando por encima del Pokémon de fuego-_Aura Esfera ahora_-Juntando las palmas una bola de energía azul que incrementaba su tamaño fue apareciendo para después lanzarla a una gran velocidad.

Dawn veía con asombro la velocidad del Pokémon rival dentro de ella empezaba a crecer la emoción ,algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo-Anúlalo con puño trueno-grito con fuerza casi dando un salto, su Pokémon tan rápido como pudo se detuvo y aun rodeado de fuego su puño empezó a crear destellos amarillos, el aura esfera se acercaba peligrosamente y en una muestra de agilidad el Pokémon de fuego giro golpeando la esfera azul destruyéndolo y creando destellos brillosos que se unían con la electricidad y con el fuego aun cubriendo al Pokémon los destellos cambiaban su brillo como un arcoíris "no pierdes tu estilo Dawn" pensó el azabache al ver las luces.

-Onda certera-Grito la chica, sin perder tiempo las manos de su Pokémon crearon destellos de energía amarilla formando un esfera soltándola directo hacia el Pokémon aura quien aún estaba en el aire. Cubriéndose con sus manos para protegerse recibió el impacto mandándolo al suelo. Antes de caer dio una vuelta hacia atrás cayendo de pie y poniéndose en pose de batalla de nuevo.

La pelea se estaba volviendo emocionante, Johana se había levantado de su asiento ver más de cerca la pelea que se estaba dando.

-Me has impresionado Dawn, es una magnifica batalla-Declaraba el azabache mientras Dawn lo miraba con determinación-Pero es hora de ponernos serios, _Lucario hueso veloz con velocidad extrema y ataca desde todos los ángulos _–Lucario creo dos báculos de luz en su mano y aumentando su velocidad desapareció de la vista de los presentes. La peli azul se preocupó en esos momentos al no poder localizar al Pokémon con la vista lo mismo pasaba en el campo de batalla con Typhlosion que veía por todos lados en búsqueda de su rival, De un momento a otro una ráfaga de aire dejo ver un destello azul golpeando al Pokémon de Dawn el proceso se repetía varias veces, ahora se podía ver al Pokémon de fuego siendo golpeado por aquel destello azul desde todos lados.

Dawn apretó sus puños al ver a su Pokémon tan vulnerable pero una idea se le vino a la mente, un truco que Ash y ella habían desarrollado durante su viaje en Sinnoh- _Typhlosion contra escudo ahora_-grito la chica en el momento, el Pokémon de fuego busco la oportunidad en que no era golpeando para crear un lanzallamas que lo envolvió en forma de remolino, En ese momento Lucario impacto contra el muro de fuego haciéndolo retroceder. Dawn sonrió pero no espero lo que pasaría.

-Lucario, pulso dragón hacia el suelo-el Pokémon de Ash dio un gran salto en el aire creando un destello de colores en la palma de su mano, un rayo salió disparado tomando forma de dragón que impacto al suelo en ese instante el golpe hizo que Typhlosion perdiera el equilibrio y el control de su ataque-ahora terminemos_, Lucario Puño hielo_\- ante la vista de la chica el Pokémon aura se ponía en frente del suyo para propinarle un poderoso golpe con su puño cubierto de un Aura azulada, el Pokémon de fuego apenas y pudo protegerse con los brazos ya que el impacto lo mando a volar hasta caer de golpe boca abajo al otro extremo del campo enfrente de su entrenadora que veía atónita la escena sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Ha terminado-Susurro Ash para mirar a la chica que aun veía a su Pokémon pero paro en seco al escuchar lo que decía.

-Vamos Typhlosion no podemos perder ahora, no sin dar todo de nosotros-Decía la chica-Confió en ti-

Ahora ante la vista de todos algo asombroso sucedía, el Pokémon de fuego empezaba a incorporarse poco a poco, al ponerse de pie miro a su rival pero sus ojos ardían de color rojo, de repente las llamas en su lomo empezaron a crecer enormemente y la temperatura en el campo empezó a crecer drásticamente, del cuerpo de Typhlosion empezó a desprender un color rojizo mientras daba un poderoso grito-Mar llamas-dijo Ash sorprendido.

-Typhlosion activo su habilidad especial- comentaba Johana al ver la escena.

Dawn aún no pronunciaba palabra. Pero una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro -Wow Typhlosion activaste tu habilidad ¡genial!- gritaba la chica dando brinquitos-Vamos por la segunda ronda-gritaba con empeño mirando a Ash.

El chico aun admirado por la escena y por el logro de su amiga estaba más que satisfecho, la unión de estos había logrado que Typhlosion se levantara de una derrota segura y sobretodo había activado su habilidad oculta algo que no muchos logran hacer-Sorprendente batalla- susurro -¡vamos a seguir con esto Lucario!- por su parte el Pokémon aura también estaba complacido si bien al principio no había tomado en serio la pelea, ahora frente a él tenía un digno oponente. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción lo miraba, se había ganado su respeto y no solo de él sino de cierto Pokémon fuego/volador que ahora veía la pelea con interés, Ash iba a dar su siguiente orden pero fue detenido por la peli azul.

-Espera-Gritaba desde el otro extremo-Nosotros iremos con todo y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo-Pidió la chica con una mirada guerrera ante la confusión de su madre pero no de Ash que sabía a lo que se refería.

-Entonces quieres que…-

-Si- interrumpió ella con firmeza.

Ash volteo a ver a Pikachu dándole una señal, en un momento el ratón desapareció de la vista de todos durante unos segundos para volver a ver a Ash levantando un patita-Bien lo haremos-declaro el ante la creciente sonrisa de la coordinadora.

De nuevo ahora frente a la peli azul y la madre de esta el azabache sacaba su collar, Dawn estaba ansiosa de por fin pelear contra un Pokémon Mega-evolucionado era algo que quería después de ver la pelea que tuvo con Gary, mientras tanto su madre miraba con extrañez a ambos sin saber que ahora se llevaría el asombro de su vida.

-Listo Lucario-Declaraba mientras el Pokémon aura levantaba el brazo con el brazalete-¡Mostremos el poder de nuestra unión!,¡ Lucario Mega-Evoluciona!-en ese momento los pilares de luz empezaron a surgir de ambas piedra haciendo brillar el cuerpo de Lucario, pero a diferencia del anterior proceso algo curioso ahora ocurría, la luz blanca empezaba a tornarse azulada mientras del cuerpo de Ash empezaba a emanar una tenue luz azul apenas perceptible, una ráfaga de aire se hacía presente mientras el Pokémon de Ash se rodeaba de un resplandor aún más fuerte. Al terminar el proceso el cambio se hacía evidente ante una sorprendía pero emocionada Dawn y una atónita Johana que casi se va de espaldas al ver al nuevo Pokémon. Su tamaño creció y el pelaje de su pecho se hizo aún más abundante que se extendía hasta una cola que igualmente tenia abundante pelaje, sus sensores crecieron y al final de estos, las patas y las garras tomaron un color rojizo mientras otro pequeño pincho creció en el brazo de este y dos nuevos salían enfrente de las patas mientras su mirada se volvía más seria.

Los Pokémon de Dawn casi se desmayan ante la apariencia que el Pokémon de Ash había tomado mientras esta no podía contener la emoción que tenía-¡increíble, ves lo que te dije mamá, no es asombroso!- Johana no pudo tan siquiera contestarle a su hija que se rebosaba de entusiasmo-¡Typhlosion listo, es todo o nada!-grito con los puños al aire.

-¡Empecemos la segunda ronda Lucario!-grito Ash con la emoción corriendo por sus venas mientras ambos Pokémon se ponían en pose de batalla dispuestos a seguir su lucha.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todos, seguimos con la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Espero que tengan buena lectura. Y ya saben que son libres de dar todas sus opiniones. Sin más se los dejo.**_

**Capítulo 9 "Corazones se hacen uno Parte 2"**

Typhlosion al Igual que Lucario se encontraban frente a frente desprendiendo poderosas ráfagas de energía, el Pokémon de fuego desprendía un gran calor de su cuerpo, las llamas de su cuello se movían creciendo, por su parte el Pokémon chacal desprendía enormes energías de aura que creaba pequeños rayos que salían por su cuerpo, su nueva apariencia imponente impresionaba a los Pokémon de Dawn que miraban con asombro la escena por su parte su entrenadora miraba con asombro y emoción al nuevo Pokémon que tenía enfrente y su madre simplemente no podía hablar de la impresión que tenía en esos momentos. El segundo round estaba dando inicio.

-Muy bien Typhlosion, _puño fuego_-Dawn dio órdenes a su Pokémon de fuego que dio un rugido, de repente su cuerpo aumento su color rojizo al igual que sus ojos se pusieron del mismo color, de un fuerte pisotón se lanzaba al Pokémon aura que solo esperaba el golpe pacientemente.

"Su velocidad Aumento, su energía está haciendo explosión" pensó Ash al mirar el poder del Pokémon contrincante-_Lucario Frénalo con tu puño de hielo ahora_-al instante Lucario empezó a reunir energía en su puño derecho, una gran capa de hielo aparecía mientras veía a su contrincante venir, justo en el momento en que Typhlosion soltó el puño hacia él Lucario se lanzó e hizo lo mismo, los dos puños se encontraron en el centro del campo creando una ráfaga de energía que movió a todos los presentes y que aventó hacia atrás a los dos Pokémon que luchaban entre sí.

El Pokémon de fuego gemía y rugía con fuerza "tiene una energía asombrosa pero si no lo controla solamente se hará daño, debemos terminar esto lo más pronto posible" pensaba el joven azabache analizando la situación, Lucario asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo como si sus pensamientos se hubieran entrelazados. Por su parte Dawn miraba el poder de su Pokémon sin creerlo, pero ella misma también se daba cuenta que si no terminaba ahora podría ponerlo en peligro, preocupado por su Pokémon decidió que tenía que dar mando a sus últimos ataques.

-_Typhlosion lanzallamas con todo tu poder_\- Typhlosion rugió y las llamas de su cuello crecieron al máximo, en ese momento sus fauces se abrieron dejando correr poderosas llamas que hacían sentir el calor por todo el campo de batallas.

Ash miraba la situación analíticamente-_Aura Escudo_-dijo simplemente, de nuevo la joven peli azul se notaba confundida hacia ese comando, en ese momento el aura de Lucario comenzó a crecer su aura cubriéndolo por completo, sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo se levantaron abriendo las palmas de su mano la energía azul emanaba de ella. Toda la energía que había acumulado se concentró en la palma de sus manos en ese momento la energía fue desprendida dando de frente al lanzallamas que se azotaba poderosamente en el escudo de aura recién creado y que Lucario mantenía, sin embargo el lanzallamas estaba siendo lo suficientemente poderoso que lo arrastro unos centímetros atrás cosa que asombro tanto al Pokémon como a su entrenador.

Dawn abrió grandemente los ojos-Esa técnica es…- se dijo a sí misma. En ese momento el recuerdo de la batalla en el laboratorio se hizo presente, justo en el momento que el hiperrayo se dirigía hacia ella pudo notar una pared azul que la estaba cubriendo.

La pared de energía detenía eficazmente el lanzallamas hasta hacerlo desaparecer por completo, Dawn asombrada no se dejaba intimidar, ella miro un momento en que Lucario bajo su defensa, ese momento, justo cuando la energía desaparecía, decidida a aprovechar esas pequeñas fracciones de segundo ataco con un poderoso movimiento -_Typhlosion vamos con todo, ¡Envite Ígneo!_-Grito la peli azul con fuerza. El Pokémon de fuego acumulo una gran energía que cubrió su cuerpo y de un momento a otro salió disparado, la energía de fuego comenzó a tornarse de color azul y como una bala se disparó hacia el Pokémon de Ash.

-¿Cuándo aprendió ese movimiento?-Dijo Ash asombrado sin tiempo de dar órdenes el envite ígneo dio de lleno contra Lucario que se cubrió con ambas manos mandándolo retrocediéndolo unos metros atrás, sus brazos mostraron un daño considerable con quemaduras en algunas partes del cuerpo. De la misma forma Typhlosion retrocedió, su cuerpo ya mostraba el desgaste de la batalla pero con su fuerte orgullo estaba listo para dar un último ataque y así se lo hizo saber a su entrenadora.

-_una vez más lanzallamas_\- el Pokémon tomo aire y de nuevo lanzo una ráfaga de fuego hacia su rival.

-Lucario, acabemos esto ya-grito Ash con fuerza asombrando a su amiga-_Esquiva con velocidad extrema y Usa combo combate cercano-_esa orden fue suficiente. Justo en el momento Lucario creo dos varas de energía en sus manos y con una velocidad sorprendente esquivo el lanzallamas lanzándose hacia el Pokémon de fuego que nada pudo hacer para detener el ataque. Lucario lanzaba fuertes golpes con las varas de luz a su contrincante así como unas fuertes patadas a gran velocidad, el Pokémon de Dawn no tuvo oportunidad alguna de protegerse ante los rápidos movimientos-_Termina con hidropulso_-una patada giratoria dio en el rostro del Pokémon de fuego después Lucario salto en el aire quedando encima del Pokémon sus manos se juntaron creando una bola de energía de un color azul más obscuro, soltando el ataque una ráfaga de agua impacto hacia el Pokémon que se azoto en el suelo creando una manta de polvo, de aquel lugar solo se vio al Pokémon aura salir saltando para acomodarse enfrente de su entrenador su cuerpo brillo de nuevo para regresar a su estado normal.

La tensión se hizo presente ante la coordinadora y su madre al ver la manta de polvo que se levantaba mas no para Ash que ya sabía cuál había sido el resultado, el polvo se iba despejando dejando ver la imagen. En él un pequeño cráter creado y justo ahí el Pokémon de fuego yacía tendido boca abajo totalmente derrotado. Dawn preocupada salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su Pokémon.

-Pikachu, trae un poco de batido mu-mu y unas hiperpociones por favor- El roedor correo con prisa hacia la mochila de Ash hundiendo casi todo su cuerpo en ella con solo su colita visible encontró lo que buscaba regresando con su entrenador entregando lo que requería, Ash se acercó junto a su amiga que en ese momento se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de su Pokémon mientras este le lamia la palma de su mano-Déjame verlo-Dijo Ash regalándole una sonrisa, en sus ojos azules se miraba la preocupación-Todo estará bien, toma esto Typhlosion-el Pokémon de fuego tomo el batido que el joven le daba mientras lo tomaba sentía como las energías regresaban poco a poco a su cuerpo permitiéndole moverse mejor. Ash curaba sus heridas con hiperpociones, el Pokémon daba gemidos de dolor pero pronto se sentía aliviado, Dawn miraba con admiración como su amigo trataba a su Pokémon y como había aprendido a tratar con lesiones. -Fue una Gran batalla-hablo llamando la atención de ella-tú y Typhlosion combinaron fuerza y habilidad uniéndose como uno solo en batalla y él es bastante fuerte como para haber peleado por un momento mano a mano contra Lucario-

-Gracias-hablo ella-No creí que Lucario sea tan fuerte, pero no nos rendimos, estoy orgullosa de Typhlosion-Dijo la chica acariciando de nuevo a su Pokémon ahora más recuperado sintiendo el cariño de su entrenadora.

-Y también de ti misma, mostraste un gran crecimiento en estrategia y habilidad-

Dawn sintió ruborizarse un poco ante el cumplido de su amigo, una sonrisa brillante apareció en su rostro-Aunque hay algunas cosas que aun tienes que mejorar-termino Ash.

-¿Cómo que cosas?-Pregunto ella intrigada.

-Typhlosion tiene una gran fuerza pero desmedida y sin control, tiene que aprender a controlarla como también tienes que trabajar con su velocidad y su resistencia creo eso es lo más importante ahora para él y así tienes que trabajar con todos tus Pokémon, tienes que buscar sus puntos más fuertes y también trabajar con sus puntos más débiles buscando una estabilidad adecuada-Hablo dando una catedra de conocimiento-pero podría decir que Typhlosion evoluciono hace muy poco ¿no es así?-

-Si. Evoluciono antes del gran festival-respondió la coordinadora.

Su madre quien veía la interacción de los muchachos aún se mostraba sorprendida, pero también presto atención a lo que dijo el muchacho. Ella misma también se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas mientras veía los concursos de su hija, ella se concentraba tanto en las combinaciones y hacer lucir brillantes ataques pero no trabajaba en otras habilidades en su Pokémon, esto creaba un gran desbalance a la hora de luchar y ahora el chico con solo una batalla había estudiado hábilmente aquellas fallas, sin duda ese chico había crecido grandemente. Sobre todo el ver que poder desprendía todos sus Pokémon. Y es que ella tampoco estaba equivocada, Ash en estos años había incrementado gradualmente sus habilidades, tomando todas las experiencias de sus viajes, pero sobre todo tomando con más seriedad su entrenamiento y también gracias a la ayuda de algunas personas que habían estado para guiarlo.

_**Región de Jotho. Sur Monte plata**_

En un bosque en la falda más baja de monte plata un Pokémon en forma canina de color azul con rombos blancos sobre su cuerpo, una gran melena purpura y dos lazos largos como cola corrían a través del bosque apresuradamente. Durante su trayecto un temblor empieza a estremecer el bosque mientras los árboles comienzan a moverse peligrosamente, los Pokémon del bosque se mueven velozmente en busca de algún refugio, una manada de Sentret se alejaba del peligro sin darse cuenta que uno de los más pequeños se quedaba atrás, el pequeñín corría buscando seguir el ritmo de su manada pero una roca caía tapándole el paso justamente en el momento en que un gran árbol se desprendía de sus raíces, el pequeño Sentret cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor pero nuca llego. Abriendo los ojos se encontró en el lomo del Pokémon canino que le sonreía, sin perder el tiempo el Pokémon lo reunió de nuevo con su manada indicándoles el camino que debían seguir para salir de la zona de peligro para después con un gran salto se apresuró a alejarse, de nuevo atravesó el bosque llegando a una de las colinas que mostraba un claro, poco a poco el temblor empezaba a cesar dejando ver algunos árboles caídos y algunas grietas que este había abierto. El Pokémon dio un fuerte rugido para lanzar un poderoso rayo de hielo hacia el cielo que al alcanzar una altura considerablemente alta estallo dejando ver destellos de diferentes colores parpadeantes que al entrar en contacto con el sol, iluminaba un gran área, dos veces más repitió el proceso y mientras sucedía en las laderas montañosas otro esplendor se veía cuando un poderoso ataque de trueno se juntó con un lanzallamas de igual manera poderoso creando aquellos destellos llamativo. El Pokémon canino sonrió para después emprender carrera hacia donde esas luces habían estallado.

_**De vuelta a la Región Sinnoh, hojas gemelas **_

Después de la intensa batalla para Dawn en su lucha contra una mega evolución y después de que Ash tratase a Typhlosion, ambos empezaron con otras pocas batallas de practica pero ahora más relajadas solo para probar el estado de todos los Pokémon, cabe destacar que en estas batallas de practica los únicos que participaron del equipo de Ash fueron Pikachu y Greninja. El Pokémon ratón hizo gala de su nueva velocidad dejando pasmados a más de uno de sus amigos Pokémon con los que había viajado antes en aquella región y también haciendo que ha cierta conejita le brillaran los ojos, después de eso Ash les había pedido que batalles uno contra otro poniéndole más empeño a sus debilidades para irlas fortaleciendo. En estos momentos los Pokémon se encontraban practicando duramente bajo la supervisión de su entrenadora. Ya que los Pokémon de Ash dígase Charizard, Sylveon y Garchomp se encontraban echados disfrutando del aire fresco de la mañana.

-¿Entonces regresaste a Sinnoh al siguiente día de haber perdido la batalla?- Ash preguntaba, Ash y Dawn empezaban a hablas más amenamente, por su parte Dawn se estaba abriendo más a Ash al contar su pesadez después de haber tenido tan bajo nivel en aquel concurso, ella le había platicado que después de su caída en la primera ronda de batallas al día siguiente en la noche había tomado el ferri de regreso a Sinnoh no quería seguir estando ahí, según ella dando lastima a sus amigos y otros coordinadores.

-Sí, aunque me siento mal por no haberme despedido ni quedado a apoyar a Zoey, Kenny y Nando en las otras rondas, pero yo ya no quería seguir ahí-Mencionaba la peli azul con arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Tranquilízate Dawn, ellos entenderán-Decía Ash colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Eso espero-

-Si no me equivoco la final debió ser ayer-Ash decía con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Sí, pero con todo lo que paso lo olvide-

-Jeje, no pasa nada Dawn-En ese momento un sonido se escuchó entre los chicos, Dawn no tenía idea de lo que era pero Ash saco de sus bolsillos un artefacto en forma de celular, pero con una tecnología aún más avanzada esta tenía una pantalla que emitía una imagen de alta calidad para recibir video llamadas, pero también tenía la capacidad de crear el holograma de la persona que te estaba llamando si es que tu querías compartir la llamada con otras persona, también podía crear modelos 3D de mapas y relieves y otros usos más.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto Dawn al Ver el pequeño artefacto.

-Un Holomisor, creado en la región de Kalos. Si me disculpas tengo que contestar-Dijo Ash alejándose un poco dejando a la chica un poco extrañada. Ash se alejó un poco del entrenamiento de los Pokémon para después tomar la llamada , el activo la pantalla dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro azulado, ojos azules, bufanda azul y una chaqueta negra-_¿Alan?-_Respondió Ash al ver al chico.

**-Ja… veo que aún me recuerdas despistado-respondió el chico con una sonrisa.**

_-Muy gracioso-respondió Ash-¿Qué tal amigo?, ¿cómo has estado?-_

**-Bien, he regresado del mandado que me pidió el profesor y también me he enterado de un par de cosas por lo que te estoy llamando. También sé que saliste a Kanto y nunca llegaste-Respondió el chico dejando a Ash confundido.**

_-Bueno, ahora mismo estoy en Sinnoh- hablo Ash tranquilamente-¿y qué es eso de lo que me querías hablar?_

**-Si si, ya sé que estas en Sinnoh y que fuiste a ver a tu novia-dijo el chico en tono burlesco que hizo que Ash se estremeciera**

_-¿Que rayos dices?-Respondió Ash azorado haciendo que Alan se riera-Da gracias que estas en una pantalla-_

**-Bueno Romeo tranquilo, mira por lo que te hablo son por dos cosas-dijo poniendo cara seria-nos enteramos de lo que ha pasado en la región donde estas, el ataque que hubo y que era lo que querían, el profesor de Sinnoh y tu amigo de Kanto han puesto en advertencia a todos los profesores de otras regiones-**

_-¿Así que ya lo saben?-Respondió Ash haciendo que el chico asienta-Ambos sabemos que esto puede ser más de lo que se ve y debemos estar atentos ante cualquier situación, no podemos dejar que el poder de la Mega-Evolución vuelva a ser usado para malos fines-Respondió Ash igual de serio._

**-Lo se amigó, ya hemos puesto al tanto a la policía de Luminalia así como el líder de gimnasio Clemont ha tomado cartas en el asunto y hará que algunos de los que entrenan con el tengan en cuenta el laboratorio además de instalar un sistema de alarmas-Alan informaba a Ash sobre todo lo que acontecía en Luminalia-Además que tengo entendido que pronto estarán aquí tus autodenominados "alumnos"-termino de nuevo con tono burlesco.**

_-¿! Que!?-Casi grito Ash-Ni me los menciones, esos tres casi me vuelven loco-menciono tocándose la sien con la mano derecha._

**-¡Oh vamos!, no seas tan malo, esos tres novatos te admiran Ash-dijo Alan riendo de oreja a oreja.**

_-Ni que lo digas, cada vez que me los encontraba en algún lugar Tierno no me dejaba en paz hasta que me enseñara todos sus bailes, Trevor no paraba de hablar sobre sus fotos sin mencionar que Shauna no me dejaba ni respirar con sus acosos-Menciono Ash con un suspiro. _

**-Oh vamos Ash, eso ultimo no es tan malo, después de todo la chica no es para nada fea y está caída por ti amigo, pero bueno que se puede esperar de un chico torpe-burlo de nuevo Alan haciendo que Ash levante una ceja en desagrado al comentario-¿Recuerdas cuando dormías y se metió a tu cuarto a dormir junto a ti?, oh hombre ese día fue genial, casi te da un paro cardiaco cuando te despertaste, ¿o cuando se puso ese vestido cortito y sexy para hacerte un performer privado sin Pokémon?-**

_-Ehh Alan, ¿no crees que nos estamos desviando del tema?-menciono Ash avergonzado "y eso que cuando lo conocí parecía tan serio" pensó Ash_

**-Oh es cierto, la segunda razón es porque el profesor ya sabe de quién es la mega piedra que encontraste antes de tu pelea con el alto mando-**

_-¿En serio?-¡Estoy emocionado por saberlo!-dijo Ash casi saltando_

**Alan suspiro al ver la reacción de Ash-si, el profesor ciprés esta 98% seguro de que esa mega piedra le pertenece a un Pokémon tipo vuelo. Pidgeot-declaro Alan dejando asombrado a Ash para después contarle todo lo que le había dicho el profesor de Kalos **

Dawn miraba el entrenamiento de sus Pokémon pero por ratos volteaba a mirar a Ash y sus cambios de humor tan repentino, está de más decir que su curiosidad por saber quién era estaba hasta el tope. En eso pensaba cuando sintió a alguien detrás de ella. Al voltearse vio a su madre que se ponía a lado suyo.

-Quien lo diría, Ash ahora hasta sabe manejar la tecnología, ese chico es una caja de sorpresas-Menciono Johana mientras miraba al azabache.

-Si lo se mamá, Ash últimamente me ha sorprendido mucho-respondió la peli azul, viendo al joven que se veía bastante animado-Quien lo diría, sus entrenamientos sí que son mucho más fuertes de lo que recuerdo sin mencionar que supo ver mis fallas, no sabía que tenía tantas-agrego negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos cariño, es normal. Ash en un entrenador con vasta experiencia, y ahora que lo he visto pelear de nuevo no es ni la sombra del entrenado que vino la primera vez, esta vez sus habilidades van más allá y eso que hizo con su Pokémon-hablo Johana apoyando a su hija.

-¿Es sorprendente no mamá?-dijo la chica con entusiasmo-La primera vez que lo vi yo también me sorprendí mucho. Entrenare mucho para que yo también pueda hacer algo así-dijo con muchos ánimos.

-me encanta verte con ese entusiasmo cariño, me recuerdas el día que saliste en tu primer viaje-la señoría ponía cara sentimental por los recuerdos.

-Gracias mamá-Dijo la chica abrazando a su madre con cariño, en ese momento el pingüino azul llamo su atención jalando sus pantalones-¿Qué pasa Piplup?-

Pip, Piplup,Piplup-gritaba el Pokémon señalando hacia la capsula al lado de Bunneary y Ambipom.

_-¡Wow entonces podría usarla con mi Pidgeot!, eso lo pondrá muy feliz-dijo Ash que seguía hablando con su amigo_

**-Claro que sí, es una suerte que tengas un Pidgeot tan bien entrenado y gracias a sus lazos no creo que haya algún problema en el procedimiento de mega evolución al primer intento y creerme que yo también quiero ver esa mega-evolución-respondió Alan también alegre.**

_-Yo estaré en Sinnoh algunos días más, después tendré que viajar a Kanto, puedes alcanzarme ahí- _

**-claro me parece bien además el profesor me ha dicho que hay indicativos de que pueden haber piedras mega evolutivas en otras regiones-aclaro Alan.**

_-bueno hasta donde yo sé, máximo consiguió la Metagrossita en Hoenn, y Cinthya la Garchompita aquí en Sinnoh -respondió Ash_

**-Si, por cierto. Ya que estas en Sinnoh ¿por qué no retar a Cinthya? sería divertido. Yo lo haría-menciono Alan -Además que mi Charizard necesita un poco de acción. Así que será mejor que estés listo cuando llegues a Kanto-dijo Alan desafiante.**

_-Créeme que lo había pensado, pero no puedo ir a la liga de Sinnoh solo para una pelea con Cinthya, no sería algo muy respetuoso de mi parte pero si se da la oportunidad talvez- respondió Ash respirando hondamente-y tú sabes que siempre estoy listo-dijo de igual manera desafiante-por cierto Alan necesito un favor ¿quisiera saber si me puedes transportar cierta mega piedra aquí a Sinnoh?-termino Ash inseguro._

**-Ash sabes que no podemos mandar las mega piedras así como así en transportadores, los centros Pokémon no tienen la seguridad necesaria-dijo Alan confundido.**

_-Lo sé pero, podrías mandarlo al laboratorio de Rowan, por lo que se sus sistemas de seguridad son muy actualizados así como los del profesor Oak así que será seguro -respondió Ash con firmeza_.

**-Podría ser, pero cuál es la mega piedra y cuál es tu idea-Ash le explico una idea que hasta hace poco surcaba por su mente, después de ver algunos sucesos.**

**-Ash sabes también que no podemos darle a cualquiera una mega piedra-Dijo Alan exaltado.**

_-No te preocupes, es de toda mi confianza. Además estoy seguro que tiene una piedra llave- dijo Ash seguro-confía en mi-_

**-Está bien lo hare, háblame ese día en la mañana para preparar toda la seguridad para el tele transporte-Menciono Alan aun no muy seguro, Pero que le podía hacer Ash a veces era tan necio.**

_-Gracias amigo, te debo una-dijo Ash agradeciéndole._

**-Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas me debes -Alan menciono haciendo que Ash ría rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. En ese momento escucho la voz de cierta chica que lo llamaba.**

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡Mira!-gritaba la hermosa jovencita de ojos azules, en ese momento volteo a mirar a la chica que lo hablaba ella estaba casi dando saltos de alegría señalándole algo, el presto más atención para ver la capsula que contenía el huevo. En ese momento la capsula estaba brillando. La peli azul no cabía en la emoción. Ash sonrió al verla para dirigirse a su amigo.

_-Alan me tengo que ir pero quisiera que lleves otra piedra a Kanto por favor-dijo Ash, en ese momento Alan solo suspiro para después prestarle atención a lo que Ash estaba diciéndole._

Dawn esperaba con emoción el momento en que el huevo se abriría el brillo que desprendía era cada vez más frecuente, su madre trataba de calmarla sin éxito. En ese momento Ash llego colocándose al lado de ella y mirando la felicidad de la chica haciéndolo reír, los Pokémon de Dawn así como algunos de Ash se reunieron para ver y darle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de su familia, en ese instante el huevo empezó a brillar con bastante intensidad cegando un poco a los presentes. En el momento en el que el brillo se disipo por fin se mostró aquel Pokémon que hasta ese momento era misterioso. Parecía casi humanoide como un pequeño niño, su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto con un vestido blanco, su cabeza de igual manera era blanca y parecía tener una boina verde encima de ella de donde salían dos apéndices rojos enfrente y atrás de ella. Los ojos de Dawn brillaron al ver a su nuevo Pokémon, para después tomarlo con cuidado y darle un abrazo que el Pokémon recibió con cariño.

_OoO_OoO_

_**Y si señores el huevo ha sido revelado y seguro todos saben cuál es el o la pequeña Pokémon, debo decir que aunque en si ese Pokémon estaba entre mis tres opciones del huevo, ustedes lectores son los que pusieron ese detalle, y eso me agrado ya que así también ustedes se involucran en esta historia. De nuevo agradecimientos por seguir esta historia que poco a poco va tomando forma para lo que quiero hacer y por todos sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones y sugerencias.**_

_**Un saludo a todos y que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo. Que este año sea excelente para todos.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10-Viejos conocidos y vista al futuro-**_

La región de Kalos una región que sobresale por su elegancia y belleza así como sus tantos avances tecnológicos que aún no pueden acceder otras regiones, desde su sistema de comunicación hasta su sistema de transporte. Sin embargo esto estuvo a punto de llegar a su fin hace algunos meses cuando un equipo criminal puso en marcha un plan catastrófico que si no hubiera sido por la valentía de algunas personas todo lo que se conoce hasta hoy hubiera desaparecido, pocas personas pudieron ser testigos de una mítica batalla entre dos leyendas que hasta ese momento solo eran conocidos por los mitos que pasaban de generación en generación; aquí en esta región se encuentra la ciudad Luminalia conocido por muchos como la ciudad de los sueños, la capital de la moda, contando con una de los edificios más altos. La torre prisma, pero también así, esta enorme ciudad tiene sus diferentes rascacielos, y ahí en uno de ellos dos hombres vestidos formalmente toman un ascensor para proceder a ir hasta la parte más alta de aquel edificio. El ascensor da el sonido que indica haber llegado hasta su cometido. Los dos hombres salen directo hacia la única oficina que existe en ese piso, al llegar uno de ellos saca de sus bolsillos una tarjeta la cual pasa enfrente de una pantalla que la escanea los datos con un láser. El hombre dentro de la oficina recibe los datos captados y junto a la imagen de la cámara procede a darles entrada a las dos personas.

-¿Que informes tienen?-pregunta el hombre con voz de autoridad mirando hacia las ventanas en la cual se ve un paisaje espectacular de la ciudad.

Las dos personas levantan un maletín lo cual abren en el cual muestra una pequeña memoria y unas carpetas selladas-Aquí está toda la información que pudimos reunir de los archivos policiacos de Kalos sobre el equipo Flare-menciona uno de ellos extendiendo el maletín sobre el escritorio-Todo los planes que en su momento tuvieron están en aquella memoria-menciono el otro hombre.

-Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿piensa revivir al extinto equipo Flare y sus planes?-Pregunto uno de aquellos hombres.

-¡No digas estupideces!-El hombre que miraba a las ventanas volteo hacia ellos-no tengo la menor intención de apoderarme de este mundo, ni mucho menos de crear un supuesto "equipo" y llamarlo con nombres ridículos, además los contrate solo para que me trajeran esta información mis asuntos no son de su incumbencia-tomando asiento se dirigió hacia ellos-ahora lárguense el resto del dinero acordado será depositado en breve- ambos hombres de traje asintieron con temor y procedieron a salir de la oficina.

En ese momento el hombre mayor tomo la memoria que había en el maletín para proceder a introducirlo a su ordenador, la pantalla se abrió revelando muchos planos de ingeniería avanzada y a un lado mostraban algunos videos. Mirando entre todos ellos hubo uno en particular que le llamo la atención. En él se veía la final de la liga de Kalos de ese año, donde un joven de cabello negro luchaba con su último Pokémon Mega Evolucionado, un Lucario. Frente a ellos una chica de cabello rubio que luchaba con un Absol de igual manera Mega evolucionado, la batalla corría a un ritmo apresurado ambos Pokémon peleaban con todo pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención en un acercamiento hacia el entrenador de pelo azabache. Reproduciendo el video cuadro por cuadro noto que sus ojos café claros intercambiaban colores, rojo y azul de igual manera esos mismos colores se reproducían en su Pokémon. Sus dudas se habían apagado y pausando la toma se inclinó en su silla con una risa de satisfacción-Te he encontrado, pronto nos veremos cara a cara-Pronuncio.

**::Región de Sinnoh::**

Tres días habían pasado desde que el huevo de Dawn Había eclosionado del cual había surgido ese pequeño Pokémon de color blanco y boina verde.

_Retrospección:-_

_Dawn miraba con asombro el pequeño Pokémon que había eclosionado del huevo que le había regalado Ash, con estelitas en los ojos veía como el Pokémon llevaba su mano hacia su boca-Ralts- pronuncio el pequeño._

_-Wow es un Ralts-grito eufórica la chica la cual abrazo al pequeño Pokémon que gustoso recibía el abrazo y lo devolvía a su nueva entrenadora-¡Es tan lindo!-gritaba la joven de cabellos azules._

_-Querrás decir linda-corregía Ash con una sonrisa al mirar la escena de la chica._

_-¿cómo?-preguntaba confusa la niña, Ash bajo hasta su altura poniéndose de rodillas para después entregarle su Pokedex, mirando lo que se encontraba en la pantalla allí aparecía la imagen del pequeño Pokémon y al lado la información de este._

_**#280 Nombre: Ralts Género: Femenino**_

_**Ralts el Pokémon sensibilidad, usa los cuernitos de su cabeza para leer las emociones humanas, Ralts rara vez se le aparece a los humanos pero cuando lo hace detecta sentimientos positivos o de felicidad, capta muy bien las sensaciones de humanos y Pokémon.**_

_**Move set: **__**gruñido, confusión, doble equipo**__**.**_

_Después de mirar la información que el pokedex de Ash le brindaba Dawn bajo al nuevo Pokémon junto con los demás para que empiecen a relacionarse, todos los Pokémon de Dawn se le acercaron a saludarlo, mientras tanto el nuevo del grupo se iba adaptando rápidamente gracias a la bienvenida con que lo recibían._

Ash alimentaba a sus Pokémon mientras miraba a su amiga dar órdenes a los propios desde que había iniciado el entrenamiento la chica estaba muy animada, y sus Pokémon también lo estaban, daban todo de sí, y rápidamente se iban adaptando al nuevo sistema de entrenamiento tratando de fortalecer sus debilidades y aprendiendo a controlar sus fortalezas, cada uno de ellos trabajaba según sus habilidades, desde el pequeño e hiperactivo Pachirisu hasta el grande y pesado Mamoswine, en el aire Swablu y Togekiss trabajaban su vuelo y velocidad. El joven de cabello negro tal como dijo antes, solo daba algunos consejos para la formación de los Pokémon, él tenía pensado que su amiga era la que tenía que crear el nuevo sistema de entrenamiento para sus compañeros sin embargo él había estado ahí para revisar y acoplar algunas cosas que necesitara. Sus ideas eran fácilmente adaptables para la formación. La joven de cabellos azules miro a su amigo que se apoyaba tranquilamente en un árbol y camino hasta él.

-Hoy has estado holgazaneando mucho-Le dijo en tono de burla.

-No quiero interrumpir tu entrenamiento-le respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica tomo asiento a su lado, y levantando el mentón para recibir la brisa del aire lo miro-Gracias por tu ayuda, se nota el crecimiento que hemos hecho-

Ash tomo asiento a su lado-Ya te he dicho que no tienes que agradecerme-le respondió con un guiño.

-Quieres ver una nueva combinación que se me ha ocurrido-Dawn pregunto dándole una agradable sonrisa, por unos momento el joven azabache se perdió en aquella cálida sonrisa que miraba, le encantaba mirarla, le gustaba ver a Dawn feliz. Pateándose mentalmente así mismo salió de sus pensamientos.

-Claro-dijo levantándose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

Mientras esto sucedía dos personas caminaban justamente hacia la casa de Dawn uno de ellos, un chico de cabello castaño rojizo y a su lado una chica con cabello pelirrojo, ambos venían a visitar a su amiga después de lo que había ocurrido en el gran festival de Jotho.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido así como así del gran festival-mencionaba el chico suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

-No la culpo, después de todo se veía muy mal, su derrota la afecto como nunca había visto antes-Declaro la pelirroja.

-Actuó como una niña, digo a todos nos pasa alguna vez-

-Kenny, deja de decir tonterías-Regaño la pelirroja-Solo espero que se encuentre bien, después de todo para eso venimos, para animarla-la chica tenía una mirada preocupada, después de todo ella y Dawn se habían acercado hasta ser intimas amigas a pesar de su rivalidad en los concursos, durante el intercambio de palabras ya se habían acercado a su destino. Y antes de que el chico llamado Kenny replicara la reprimenda escucharon un fuerte estruendo.

Ellos miraban la escena del patio trasero de la casa de Dawn un gran torrente de fuego se levantaba en forma de tornado, girando en él un Pokémon ave batía sus alas manteniendo el tornado. Para después impulsar un poderoso viento haciendo que el fuego caiga hacia la tierra para después escuchar una explosión y ver vapor que salía de ahí. Impactados y perplejos ambos corrieron hacia ese lugar donde encontraron a dos chicos juntos riéndose el uno al otro mientras escuchaban su plática.

-Eso fue genial Dawn, aunque Swablu todavía tiene que aprender a mantener la energía del lanzallamas tornado-Dijo el chico mirando a la joven.

-Jeje, es cierto. Creo que no medí bien la potencia-Dawn decía riendo nerviosamente, después de todo como no lo haría. Al caer el fuego sin control las llamas se expandían peligrosamente, de no haber sido por la rápida intervención de Greninja y Piplup con sus rayos de hielo, las cosas talvez se hubieran puesto peor.

-¿Que paso aquí?-Se escuchó una voz gritar llamando la atención de Ash y Dawn al voltear se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados.

-¿Kenny?, ¿Zoey?-pregunto confundida la peli azul al mirar a aquellas personas, los mencionados se acercaron rápidamente.

La pelirroja saludo a la chica de ojos azules para después posar su mirada en la otra persona-¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto consternada, simplemente era alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

-Bueno, es una laaarga historia-Se limitó a decir Ash-Es muy bueno volver a verlos- dijo con una sonrisa a ambos coordinadores que correspondieron el saludo, pero cierto castaño lo miraba con fastidio, e incomodidad por su presencia, Ash ya no era tan idiota, después de todo el entrenamiento que tuvo que hacer para lograr controlar la Mega evolución le hizo abrir sus sentidos. Consciente de lo tenso decidió apartarse con una excusa para dejar a los tres coordinadores platicar regresando a la sombra del árbol donde miro como Sylveon sostenía una botella de Kétchup en sus apéndices y Pikachu frustrado saltaba queriéndolo alcanzar.

Ash había regresado a todos sus Pokémon a su pokebola a excepción de Lucario y Pikachu después de su desayuno mientras los tres coordinadores platicaban de sus experiencias, la pelirroja le contaba a Dawn que habían venido a apoyarla después de lo que había sucedido, el castaño la había molestado con su molesto apodo "Dee-Dee" cosa que hizo que la peli azul lo golpee en la cabeza. Para sorpresa de ambos Dawn les dijo irónicamente que no había nada de qué preocuparse, les conto que si bien se había sentido mal durante el día que había llegado y posteriormente, conto que por fortuna Ash había llegado a su región y que estuvo apoyándola en todo momento, conto que no la dejo sola y que la animo a entrenar más duro y seguir adelante después de todo había otras oportunidades y no había que rendirse. Zoey por su parte miraba feliz y animada a su amiga cosa que la alivio mucho, pero también pudo notar el brillo de sus ojos al mencionar al chico de cabello negro, ella ya sabía lo que Dawn sentía por Ash no por nada era su íntima amiga, pero también pudo notar los celos que su compañero emanaba, visiblemente para ella y no para Dawn que seguía contando lo sucedido con el brillo en sus ojos, ella notaba las miradas poco amistosas que Kenny le mandaba a Ash que despreocupadamente jugaba con Pikachu, y para su sorpresa un Lucario.

-Entonces. ¿Ahora estas entrenando?-Pregunto Zoey a su feliz amiga.

-Yep, Ash me ayudó a crear un nuevo sistema de entrenamiento para ayudar a mis Pokémon para que puedan aprovechar mejor sus habilidades-Respondido la peli azul sonriendo orgullosamente, mientras Zoey se sorprendía.

-¿Ash?-Pregunto sorprendida-pero si el sistema de entrenamiento de un coordinador y un entrenador tienen sus diferencias-replico a la peli azul

-Lo sé, pero entre él y yo lo hemos adaptado, además es solo para balancear las habilidades de mis Pokémon-explico la joven.

-Supongo que Ash se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes-dijo la pelirroja.

-Sí, Ash se ha vuelto bastante fuerte- apelo la peli azul de nuevo con esa sonrisa orgullosa. Zoey no pudo evitar dar un suspiro a pesar de que respetaba a Ash como entrenador, aun creía que sus estrategias eran diferentes a la de un coordinador, claro que esa es la referencia que se llevó después de la primera visita de Ash en Sinnoh

El castaño que escuchaba todo lo que las dos coordinadoras decían no pudo evitar sentir esa punzada de celos en su interior, después de todo era del conocimiento de muchos que estaba flechado por la peli azul, considerando siempre a Ash como su mayor rival de amores-Quisiera ver eso-Menciono con claro tono de fastidio que Zoey capto pero que de nuevo Dawn dejo pasar, alejándose de las chicas se encamino a donde Ash estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Que va a hacer?-Pregunto la peli azul confundida mientras Zoey negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Kenny camino hacia Ash que al sentir su presencia abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de quien estaba en frente-¿Qué pasa Kenny?-pregunto tranquilamente.

-Dice Dawn que te has vuelto fuerte, así que quise comprobarlo. ¿Qué tal una batalla?-declaro el joven mientras sostenía una pokebola.

Ash lo miro por unos segundos para después sonreír-¿Claro porque no? Será divertido-Dijo levantándose para ir a tomar posición. Además sería una buena oportunidad para ajustar algunas cuentas pendientes.

-¡Ay no!-Declaro la peli azul mientras se palmeaba la frente.

-Bueno, esto será….. Interesante-dijo Zoey riendo con descaro al saber lo que pasaba.

Entrenador y Coordinador se pusieron de Frente en batalla, las reglas, hasta que el Pokémon de alguno no pudiera continuar. Kenny soltó su Pokémon.

-Muestra tu poder Empoleon-Grito Kenny el gran pingüino emperador se hizo presente con un fuerte chirrido-Poleon-grito con orgullo.

-¿Empoleon? Se nota que se ha hecho fuerte- menciono Ash su contrincante sonrió con desafío- A Floatzel le hubiera gustado una revancha, pero tengo al adecuado-tomando su pokebola la soltó en el aire-Greninja Te elijo a ti-grito en ese momento la luz se desvaneció dejando ver al Pokémon rana ninja dejando confundidos a su rival y a Zoey.

-¿Qué Pokémon es ese?-interrogo confundida Zoey, Dawn tomo su pokedex escaneando a Greninja para así las dos oír la descripción del Pokémon.

-¿Greninja? Nuca había visto a ese Pokémon-menciono Zoey

-Por lo que Ash me dijo es la evolución final de uno de los arrancadores de la región de Kalos-hablo la peli azul encogiendo sus hombros, dejando a Zoey sorprendida.

-¿Kalos?-

-Es una región bastante lejana por lo que se, aún más que Teselia-termino de explicar Dawn. Zoey había escuchado hablar de Teselia, la misma Dawn le había contado sobre esa región después de haberla visitado, pero nunca había oído mencionar de Kalos, era de esperarse no solo por la distancia sino que ahí no había concursos.

-Sera una buena batalla-Menciono la pelirroja.

-Sí, solo espero que Kenny aguante contra Ash-Dijo la peli azul despreocupada.

Zoey miro a su amiga-Parece que después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo su FanGirl numero uno además de tener esa fe ciega en el-dijo Zoey con una ceja elevada-Se nota que te trae loca-hablo con picardía y burla.

Dawn se sonrojo ligeramente pero después tomo la compostura-No, nada más digo de lo que he visto-dijo mirándola segura.

Zoey devolvió la mirada a la batalla-Además sabes bien que Kenny ha mejorado como coordinador en estos años-

Dawn miro su amiga-lo sé pero también he visto de primera mano el poder de Ash ahora-dijo Dawn mientras Zoey negó con la cabeza para después proceder a poner atención a la batalla.

-Bueno Kenny, tienes el primer movimiento-dijo Ash tranquilamente.

-Empoleon, vamos a empezar con pico taladro-el Pokémon emperador salto en el aire comenzando a girar su pico comenzó a tener un fuerte resplandor para después dirigirse velozmente hacia su contraparte de Kalos.

-Vaya sí que incremento su velocidad-menciono Ash riendo-Greninja vamos esquiva con ataque rápido y continua con pulso de agua constantemente-justo antes del impacto el Pokémon agua/siniestro flexiono sus piernas para después desaparecer del campo.

-Qué velocidad-Menciono la pelirroja sorprendida mientras Dawn solo miraba atenta a la batalla con una sonrisa.

Kenny esperaba impacientemente, justo en ese momento el Pokémon rana apareció por la espalda del tipo acero disparando bolas de agua que emanaban de sus patas delanteras una tras otra-córtalos con garra metal-grito el coordinador, su Pokémon tomando su comando hizo brillas sus aletas para después proceder a ir cortando cada bola de agua una tras otra-¿Que te pareció eh?-dijo Kenny con orgullo después de haber anulado el ataque.

-inteligente-dijo Ash-Pero no bajes la guardia-declaro dejando confundido al castaño-Greninja golpe aéreo-justo en ese momento el Pokémon rana apareció debajo del Pokémon pingüino para hacer brillar una de sus patas para después golpearlo fuertemente en la quijada lanzándolo en el aire para caer de espaldas.

-Una distracción-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida-creo varios pulsos de agua para entretener a su rival y confiando en la pura velocidad de su Pokémon dio un ataque directo-

-Empoleon no-grito el coordinador-vamos levántate, tu puedes-El Pokémon emperador se levantó mostrando su poder con leve daño-

-Greninja pulso umbrío-Greninja salto juntando sus manos creando una cantidad de energía negra para lanzarlo al Pokémon de acero.

-Empoleon protección-El pulso umbrío choco contra la protección de Empoleon anulando el ataque por completo-Sigue con foco resplandor-Empoleon abrió su pico creando un resplandor para arrojarlo a su oponente.

-Greninja doble equipo y después Hidrobomba-grito Ash a su Pokémon que inmediatamente creo múltiples copias de sí mismo, el foco resplandor impacto a una de las copias fallando, inmediatamente todas las copias desaparecieron para dar paso al originas que se veía formando una bola de energía en su boca para después disparar agua a grandes presiones a su oponente.

-Empoleon cúbrete con ala de acero-Grito el coordinador con cierto pánico al ver el poderoso ataque ya que aun siendo del mismo tipo el ataque parecía lo suficientemente fuerte para crear daño considerable si impactaba directamente, Empoleon hizo brillar sus aletas nuevamente cubriéndose el pecho y la cara con ellas para esperar el impacto. El ataque estrello en el arrastrándolo unos metros atrás, aunque tuvo algún daño fue menor a lo que debería haber sido.

-increíble, Empoleon ya está jadeando mientras Greninja parece casi completo-Exclamo la pelirroja sorprendida "como pudo haberse vuelto tan fuerte" pensó ella mientras la batalla se seguía desarrollando frente de sus ojos.

-Ash solo busca el momento adecuado para dar un ataque crítico y terminar con esta batalla, Empoleon no aguantara mucho más-menciono Dawn llamando la atención de la otra niña.

-Creí que Empoleon y Kenny se había hecho más fuertes, sin embargo ahora mismo parecen novatos-Declaro Zoey un poco nerviosa por el poder del Pokémon de la región Kalos.

-Lo son, pero por desgracia Kenny está teniendo el mismo problema que yo, Empoleon no está entrenado para tener mucha resistencia y sus ataques no son lo suficientemente fuerte para crear mucho daño, además recuerda que las batallas de concurso son solamente de 5 minutos y ahora ya ha pasado más de ese tiempo-declaro la peli Azul analizando la batalla- contrariamente los Pokémon de Ash son muy resistentes ya que una batalla de gimnasio o liga no tiene límite de tiempo y muchas veces se define por la resistencia, pero especialmente ese Pokémon es uno de los más rápidos de su equipo-Dijo Dawn sorprendiendo a su amiga por la forma rápida en que había leído la batalla.

En el campo de batalla Empoleon había recibido un fuerte tajo umbrío por parte del Pokémon de Kalos que lo había hecho retroceder de nuevo, Ash había escuchado lo que su amiga había explicado haciendo que en su rostro se extienda una sonrisa "eso es Dawn por fin lo estas entendiendo" pensó orgulloso-ha sido una batalla muy entretenida Kenny pero es hora de ponerle fin-dijo Ash con calma

-Deberás pensarlo mejor, Empoleon y yo no nos daremos por vencidos-Empoleon HidroCañon con todo tu poder-el coordinador dio su orden mientras Empoleon empezaba a crear una gran bola de energía en su pico que iba creciendo cada vez más para después lanzarlo directamente hacia su contrincante.

-Espera Greninja-El poderoso ataque agua se acercaba rápidamente-Ahora esquívalo y una hidropulso-El Pokémon ninja salto la bola de energía en el último momento con una gran agilidad para sorpresa de todos dando un salto mortal disparo de sus patas delanteras una bola de energía azul que choco contra el indefenso Pokémon emperador-Ahora terminemos con Shuriken de agua-Grito Ash para confusión de todos, en ese momento el Pokémon rana cayó a tierra dando otro salto empezando a girar sobre su propio eje y mientras giraba lanzaba decenas de estrellas de agua comprimidas con un gran filo que se estrellaban uno por uno en el Pokémon pingüino. Por unos segundos Empoleon se mantuvo de pie para después desbalancearse y golpearse en el suelo.

Kenny devolvió tristemente a su Pokémon caído-Gran batalla Ash, he comprobado de primera mano que no has perdido el tiempo en estos años-

-Gracias Kenny tú y Empoleon también son fuertes-Halago el azabache.

Justo en ese momento Johanna quien había visto a los dos nuevos visitantes después de la primera explosión salió para llamarlos para el almuerzo los dos nuevos invitados aceptaron gustosamente entrando a la casa dejando al entrenador y la coordinadora peli azul detrás.

-Gran batalla Ash-Dijo la peli azul alegremente.

-Gracias Dawn aunque digamos que solo fue un ajuste de cuentas-Dijo Ash sonriéndole.

-¿Ehh?, ¿a que te refieres?-pregunto confusa la chica de ojos azules.

-Bueno la última vez que peleamos no sabía todos los términos de la batalla-Agrego Ash.

Por un momento la coordinadora no sabía de lo que hablaba hasta que de repente su mente hizo clic por aquellas palabras-ósea que te enteraste de…-

-Claro Dawn-respondió Ash interrumpiéndola.

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto Dawn sorprendida

-eso es-Dijo Ash acercándose hacia su rostro poniendo nerviosa a la peli azul-Un secreto-Termino dándole un leve golpecito en la nariz.

-¡Oye!-se quejó ella, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el-lo lamento por no habértelo dicho- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-no tienes por qué disculparte conmigo-dijo amistosamente-Aunque me sentí un poco molesto por poner una decisión tuya en una batalla, pensándolo bien estuvo bien que perdiera-agrego el pelinegro.

Dawn se sintió muy confundida por esa respuesta-¿eso porque?-

-Si ganaba hubiera sentido que talvez fuiste conmigo por obligación o algo así, como yo perdí tuviste que tomar una decisión importante por ti misma, aprendiendo que las decisiones importantes debes tomarlas por ti misma y nadie más-Dijo guiñándole un ojo-aunque me sentí alegre de que vinieras conmigo-concluyo

Dawn se sorprendió por eso último-E… Eres mi mejor amigo, te tenía que apoyar-dijo Dawn un poco nerviosa.

-Gracias-Dijo Ash para después empezar a caminar hacia la casa de Dawn-Ahora ¡A comer!-menciono mientras empezaba a tomar rumbo.

-Ash espera-Dawn lo detuvo.

¿Qué pasa Dawn?-Pregunto inocentemente.

-Bueno-Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices-Hace unos días cuando hablabas por teléfono logre escuchar que regresarías a Kanto, solo quiero saber cuándo-

Ash se detuvo para volver a girar hacia ella-mmmmmm-dijo con un dedo en la barbilla-Tenía pensado irme en dos días-

-ahh-dijo Dawn débilmente.

-¿Sucede algo Dawn?-Pregunto preocupado por el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

-Yo no…. Quiero que te vayas-hablo Dawn diciendo lo último casi en susurro.

Ash se sorprendió con la declaración de su amiga para después darle una sonrisa tierna-vamos Dawn no te pongas así-hablo cariñosamente-Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Dawn alzo la mirada con los ojos abiertos y mirándolo con sus bellos ojos azules con un leve temblor en ellos-E-¿En serio?-Pregunto incrédula.

-Claro la primera Vez no pudiste ir con Brock y conmigo porque tenías esa sesión de fotos con Bunneary y no queríamos que desperdicies esa oportunidad-le dijo Ash mirándola a los ojos-pero ahora si tú quieres puedes venir conmigo-

-Pero por supuesto que quiero ir-Dijo la peli azul cambiando a un estado de gran alegría, llevándose por sus impulsos y dándole un fuerte abrazo dejando al chico sorprendido por la acción acurrucándose en su pecho "si supieras que algunas veces me arrepentí de no haber ido contigo" pensó la peli azul aun sin darse cuenta de su acción.

Aunque el pelinegro fue tomado por sorpresa en pocos segundos correspondió al abrazo, cada vez le gustaba más tener tan cerca a su amiga, sentir su contacto, verla sonreír, le hacía sentir una enorme calidez, Dawn dándose cuenta de su acción lo soltó suavemente para bajar su rostro y no mostrar el rubor que tenía en él.

Recuperándose de su acción Dawn volvió a mirar a Ash con una mirada firme-Entonces Nos vamos a Kanto-Grito levantando el puño al aire con firmeza y alegría, pero justo en ese momento su estómago resonó haciéndole bajar su rostro avergonzada-Pero primero ¡Vamos a comer!-volvió a decir jalando a Ash hacia el interior de su casa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-Dijo Ash riendo mientras era arrastrado del brazo por la peli azul con Piplup, Lucario y Pikachu siguiéndolos riendo pícaramente por la acción de sus entrenadores.

/-/

Y Aquí está el nuevo Capítulo de esta historia, un capítulo de pura transición trayendo viejos conocidos, y también para dentro de poco cerrar el tema de Dawn y Kenny ya que los famosos triángulos amorosos no es algo que a mí en lo personal me agrade y también para poner las bases para el viaje a Kanto, la estancia en Sinnoh ya casi acaba pero Kanto vendrá con todo. Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia y dan sus opiniones y consejos.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Seguimos con la historia, digamos que este capítulo tomara base a la relación romántica de la historia.**_

_**Como siempre gracias por seguir esta historia, por sus comentarios, sus opiniones y críticas. Sin decir más. Que disfruten la lectura.**_

Capítulo 11 _-Sentimientos y Verdades-_

Era una bella mañana en la región de Sinnoh, Dawn se encontraba en su cuarto preparando su mochila de viaje, Hoy era el día, el día en que empezaría una nueva aventura, estaba feliz, emocionada y muy animada, no solo por el viaje sino porque también lo haría con el que ella consideraba su mejor amigo aunque interiormente ella quería y deseaba que fuera más que ello. Durante este tiempo que se reunieron sintió de nuevo esa unión que los caracterizaba, esa fuerza que los unía y que lo hacía un gran y fuerte equipo. Al asomarse por la ventana vio a Ash terminado de Dar de comer a todos sus Pokémon, ella lo miraba con cariño ella sabía lo que sentía y esperaba que él también lo sintiese, lo último que quería ahora era salir lastimada por un rechazo y es por eso que también tenía miedo. Además recordando lo que paso con su amigo Kenny hace apenas un día. El chico y la pelirroja se habían quedado todo el día que llegaron yéndose en la mañana del día anterior hacia pueblo arena sin embargo recordaba lo que sucedió la mañana de ayer.

_**::Retrospección::**_

_La joven de cabellos azules se encontraba en el portón trasero de su casa, ella estaba empezando a preparar su día de entrenamiento y se encontraba parada apoyada en el barandal, ella miraba a su amigo que practicaba con otros Pokémon que había intercambiado en el centro Pokémon. Se encontraba concentrada cuando de pronto el chico de su edad se acercó a ella al barandal._

_-¿Porque tan pensativa Dee Dee?-Pregunto el chico llamado Kenny._

_-Oh eres tu Kenny, no. No pasa nada-contesto la joven._

_-Si tú lo dices-contesto no muy seguro aun porque no le había gritado por decirle su apodo. De pronto su actitud cambio a uno mas intranquilo-Este… Dawn. Yo… -se refirio a la chica llamando su atencion- Estuve pensando y quería preguntarte… ¿Qué te parece viajar juntos por Sinnoh de nuevo?-el chico pregunto con tono nervioso, y Si se lo preguntan. Dawn viajo en su mayoría sola durante su ruta en Hoenn siendo coordinadora ella no recorría caminos largos como cuando viajaba con Ash, una vez sabiendo donde se realizarían los concursos, ciudades y horarios ella decidía cuando salir, así que la mayoría de las veces siempre llegaba a su concurso sin contratiempos ni problemas. Durante su viaje en Jotho era de la misma manera sin embargo durante uno de sus concursos se encontró con Zoey y de ahí ambas recorrieron el camino hasta el gran festival. Así que los encuentros con Kenny eran realmente ocasionales._

_Al escuchar esa pregunta y al ver la actitud del chico Dawn lo miro con pesar, le recordó la misma escena que sucedip hace poco más de un par de años cuando le había pedido viajar con ella, pero en ese entonces ella habia decidió seguir viajando con Ash para apoyarlo en la liva. Cabe decir que En ese tiempo ella aún era una novata no solo en viaje sino con su propio sentir ahora seguro con lo que sentía decidió dar por cerrado este capítulo en su vida. Ahora era una persona que podía tomar sus propias decisiones e ir por lo que quería, además recordando las palabras de su platónico-Lo siento Kenny, iré a Kanto junto con Ash –_

_-¿Que? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto con leve irritación el joven._

_-Mira Kenny yo sé a lo que quieres llegar-Respondió Dawn dejando a su amigo sorprendido-Pero será mejor que dejemos todo en claro, yo… no te quiero de esa forma, yo quiero a otra persona-Termino Dawn._

_Kenny por su parte sintió una punzada de decepción y angustia, aunque se lo imaginaba él creía que al menos tendría una oportunidad con ella, pero ahora se lo decía directamente-¿Es el no?-pregunto mirando hacia el azabache._

_Dawn se sorprendio por la cuestion pero no lo nego-Sí, lo siento Kenny para mi eres un amigo, como un hermano. Pero no te puedo querer de la forma en que tú quieres. Perdón-dijo para terminar y bajar su cabeza. Se sentía mal y triste de tener que hacerle eso a un amigo, pero si quería dejar las cosas en claro tenía que ser así._

_Por su parte Kenny inhalo pesadamente, estaba decepcionado y talvez no listo para esto. Pero lo sentía venir-Ese idiota es un afortunado-Dijo soltando una risa triste llamando la atención de Dawn-no puedo decir que no lo esperaba, pero aun quería creer que tenía una oportunidad contigo-dejo ver su pesar._

_-Seguramente buscaras a la chica correcta-trato de animar Dawn_

_-No lo sé-Dijo para voltearse-eso espero, pero gracias por ser sincera, y de verdad deseo que seas feliz. Al menos sé que estarás en buenas mano-Kenny miro sobre el hombro y le dio una sonrisa triste dicho esto Kenny entro a la casa de Dawn, triste pero también satisfecho de que al menos lo intento, personalmente no tenía nada contra Ash simplemente sabía que era su rival para el afecto de Dawn y ella había decidido ya. _

_Dawn miro como su amigo se alejó de ella, se sentía mal por el pero sorprendida por la manera en que lo había tomado, pero también relajada de que por fin se había quitado ese peso de encima ahora solo esperaba que ella no estuviera en el lugar de Kenny. El solo pensarlo la hizo estremecer. Poco sabía que cierto chico de cabellos negros que se encontraba a una lejanía bastante considerable había escuchado tal interacción. Sin voltear a mirar solo exhalo compadeciendo al otro chico._

_:::::::::::::::-::::::::::::::::::_

Con aquellos recuerdos ella se encontraba cepillando su pelo, mirando su vestimenta tal cual chica vanidosa, ahora llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla, su blusa blanca y su chaleco negro, una pulsera de plata en su muñeca izquierda, su gorrito de nieve y sus botas rosadas le gustaba como se veía informal pero aun con estilo, pero aun llevaba sus faldas cortas en su mochila. Satisfecha de lo que veía pensó en qué pensaría Ash al verla. Como toda chica que tiene interés en un chico trataría de impresionarlo con su aspecto esto trajo otro recuerdo con su amiga pelirroja antes de irse.

_**::Retrospección::**_

_Las dos amigas se encontraban platicando a solas en el cuarto de Dawn, antes de irse Zoey noto a su acompañante decaído así que perspicaz decidió hablar con su amiga, Dawn le pidió que subieran a su cuarto para tener privacidad, al llegar ella le conto todo lo que había sucedido Zoey se lo imaginaba completamente. Escucho cada detalle que su amiga le daba y ella comprendió lo que había pasado, después de todo ella también sabía que tenía que llegar ese día, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de irse Pero antes de eso le hizo una pregunta a Dawn._

_-¿Entonces, de verdad lo amas?-la pelirroja interrogo._

_-Yo… bueno no se verdaderamente lo que es amar, yo solo tengo la noción de esas historias de princesas que me contaba mi madre cuando era niña-respondió Dawn apenada-Pero sé que Ash es muy importante para mí y que lo veo como más que... un amigo, el… me gusta mucho-Admitió Dawn con un rubor en el rostro para mirar a su amiga directamente- el me hace sentir especial, me anima, siempre que estoy triste hace lo que sea para animarme ademas que siempre me apoya sin importar que, asi que... estoy dispuesta a descubrir y conocer el amor junto a el-termino decidida._

_Zoey por su parte le dio una cálida sonrisa a su amiga, ella tampoco tenía mucha noción sobre ese sentimiento, pero tenía un buen presentimiento para con su amiga, además que se había dado cuenta que Ash había cambiado en ciertos aspectos, y en una de ellas notaba que estaba más pendiente de la chica de cabellos azules, sus interacciones eran aún más corporales que como recordaba-Espero pronto saber que tú y él están juntos-dijo Zoey para después aplastar a su amiga con un abrazo para despedirse de ella._

_::::::::::-:::::::::::::_

-Amor-susurro Dawn suavemente volviendo a mirar al espejo-Quiero descubrirlo y vivirlo contigo-dijo firmemente sonriendo. Satisfecha de su imagen tomo sus cosas y salió dispuesta a encontrarse con su amigo o quizás más en un tiempo no muy lejano. Bajando de su cuarto con su primer Pokémon encontrándose con su madre y Ash que la esperaban, su madre había aceptado alegremente que vaya a Kanto, si algo necesitaba su hija era tomar nuevos y retos y seguir persiguiendo su sueño. Feliz de volver a verla sonriendo y con ese entusiasmo que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Ya estoy lista-hablo la peli azul llamado la atención de los dos.

la reacción de Ash se hizo evidente mirándola fijamente por un momento, cosa que Dawn noto satisfecha pero también apenada, tan pronto como pudo el joven retomo su compostura sonriéndole-bien Dawn es hora de irnos-hablo hacia la chica para después mirar a la mujer mayor-Señora Johana le agradezco su hospitalidad-reparo con educación.

-No tienes que agradecer Ash, fue agradable tenerte de nuevo, y sabes que eres bienvenido cada vez que quieras-Ash agradeció de nuevo el gesto. Johana no recordaba que Ash fuera tan educada mismos pensamiento que tenía Dawn.

Ash tomo sus cosas para salir de la casa, con Dawn detrás de él, alejándose dejo a su amiga hablando con su madre.

-Mamá, nos veremos luego, te extrañare mucho-Dijo la peli azul abrazando a su madre.

-Yo también Dawn, pero recuerda siempre esforzarte y no olvides llamar-Respondió la señora con aun con su reconfortante abrazo.

-No hay de qué preocuparse mami-dijo Dawn feliz.

-Sabes qué pasa cuando dices eso-respondió su madre negando haciendo reír nerviosamente a su hija. Levantando la vista vio a Ash en la carretera esperando por su hija-Por cierto, cuida a mi hierno-le dijo a Dawn en susurro.

La peli azul se apeno pero esta vez para sorpresa de su madre solo dijo-Lo hare, ya lo veras-añadiéndole un guiño.

Su madre sonrió ante lo que dijo su hija, pero no podía decir nada, después de todo ella fue la primera que supo sobre los sentimientos de su hija, pero decidió jugar un poco con ella-así y cuidado, no quiero tener nietos tan pronto-dijo burlonamente consiguiendo lo que quería.

Dawn se puso roja por la mención de su madre-¡! Mamá no digas eso por favor!-hablo exasperada a los oídos de su madre. Que solo rio por la reacción de su hija, ambas tenían una gran unión así que Johana decidió hacer tal broma.

Sin embargo y sin conocimiento de las dos féminas cierto chico que mantenía los ojos cerrados casi se va de espaldas-Sabia que tener los sentidos más sensibles no siempre sería bueno-se dijo a si mismo con un rubor en su rostro.

La chica después de despedir a su madre decidió acercarse a él, -Estoy lista ¿a dónde vamos?-

-Iremos primero al laboratorio del profesor Rowan, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de irme de Sinnoh-Le respondió Ash aun un poco apenado.

Ash soltó una pokebola haciendo ver al Pokémon parecido a un dragón de color naranja, así mismo Dawn soltó su pokebola soltando a su dragón azul con alas esponjosas, en una batalla de entrenamiento Swablu había evolucionado a un gran Altaria dejando a su entrenadora emocionada. Ambos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos Pokémon voladores, esta vez Ash solo tenía a Pikachu en su hombro ya que Lucario había decidido mantenerse en su pokebola, Dawn se despidió de su madre por última vez para después ambos Pokémon voladores salir disparados hacia el aire.

El viaje fue agradable, Dawn disfrutaba de la brisa de la mañana, mientras Ash miraba como su cabello se mecía con el viento dejándolo en trance por un momento admirando la belleza de su amiga y la delicadeza de su cabello asi como el encanto de sus ojos azules. Por fortuna para el Dawn estaba tan encantada por la brisa que no se dio cuenta que el chico la miro por un buen tiempo admirándola.

Así el viaje había terminado, los dos Pokémon habían llegado al laboratorio, al llegar se dieron cuenta que casi todos los destrozos que había hace casi una semana ya estaban casi totalmente reparados, regresando sus Pokémon decidieron entrar siendo recibidos por los asistentes. Dawn fue a saludar al profesor mientras Ash saco su Holomisor para mandar un mensaje rápido para pronto alcanzar a Dawn que se había adelantado.

-Así que Ashy Boy, ¿Estas regresando a Kanto?-Escucho Ash cuando se acercó a su amiga que hablaba con Gary y el profesor.

-Si Gary, pienso tomar el avión de esta tarde a Kanto- respondió sonriendo-espero que llegaremos mañana por la mañana.

-y fuiste tan considerado para pasar a despedirte-dijo el castaño con leve burla.

Ash rio-Bueno algo así, pero también quería saber si el profesor me permitiría usar su transportador, me mandaran algo de Kalos, y los laboratorios tienen la mayor seguridad para objetos importante-Esto dejo confundidos a las tres personas.

-Si ya lo tienen preparado no veo ningún problema-hablo el hombre mayor con voz ronca.

-Que es lo que te enviaran Ash-interrogo la peli azul curiosa, cosa que agradeció el castaño ya que tenia la duda pero no había preguntado.

-Bueno, quiero que sea una sorpresa así que ¿me permite usarlo a solas?-pregunto de nuevo al profesor.

-¿Seguro que sabes cómo manejarlo?-el profesor se mostró reacio ante la petición.

-Claro no hay problema en Kalos lo hacía seguido-Respondió dejando asombrado a los investigadores, sin saber que había dado información de más.

-Bueno está bien, el transportador se encuentra en esa sala-Dijo el profesor, pero llamo a un asistente para acompañas a Ash.

El siguió al ayudante a la habitación dejando a las tres personas restantes en la plática. Al llegar a la habitación marco un numero de su Holomisor, justo en ese momento Alan apareció en la pantalla.

_**-Bueno Ash aquí ya está todo listo, que tal haya-pregunto el joven.**_

_Después de unos minutos e introducir unos comandos Ash contesto-Listo-_

De repente el transportador empezó a brillar, segundos después empezó a materializarse en dos cajas la primera era una caja no muy grande de color negro con bordados dorados esta tenia un seguro en el frente, la segunda era de color rojo de un tamaño mas pequeño.

_**-¿Listo Ash, por última vez, estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-interrogo Alan.**_

-Tranquilo hombre, ya te he dicho que confíes en mí, esta persona es de toda mi confianza. Dijo Ash a su amigo de Kalos.

_**-Está bien si tú lo dices, Por cierto esta tarde saldré hacia Kanto a llevarte lo que te he dicho-**_

_**-**__está bien yo creo que mañana estaré llegando por la mañana, nos veremos pronto amigo y saludame a todos ahì- se despidió Ash para cortar la comunicación. _

Ash tomo las dos cajas y las abrió para revisarlas en ese momento una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El regreso a la habitación donde Dawn, El profesor y Gary seguían charlando, al verlo Dawn corrió hacia el-¿Ya tienes lo que pediste?-interrogo impaciente.

-Hey tranquila, siempre tan curiosa-bromeo Ash a su amiga la cual hizo una cara "molesta" lo que hizo reír a Ash.

-Hey no te rías de mí-Se quejó la peli azul.

-Oblígame- Respondió Ash retadoramente y con un guiño

Dawn se acercó retadoramente hacia Ash fijando su mirada a los ojos de este, de un momento a otro levanto la mano para golpearlo en la nariz-Auch eso dolió-Se quejó Ash.

-No seas exagerado-regaño Dawn cruzándose de brazos para después sacarle la lengua burlonamente.

Ash solo negó con la cabeza de forma divertida, pero no pudo evitar notar el encanto y la ternura que Dawn emanaba. Definitivamente tenía mucho que pensar sobre eso.

Pronto se dirigió a su viejo amigo- Gary, necesito hablar contigo un momento-Dijo Ash con un tono serio.

Gary se sorprendió de la petición de su amigo sin embargo accedió-está bien Ash ¿dime que pasa?-

Ash señalo a que le siga, extrañado Gary decidió seguirlo, ambos salieron al patio del laboratorio en él se veía a los Pokémon correr libremente y dormir tranquilamente, al llegar Ash se paró frente a su amigo.

-Y bueno Ash de que querías que hablemos-pregunto Gary tranquilo.

-bueno antes de que te diga, también quería preguntarte ¿Qué sucedió con los tipo que atacaron el laboratorio?-

Gary miro con confusión pero luego decidió hablar-Bueno Ash la oficial los interrogo pero parece que trabajaban por contrato, ellos robarían la información y después se encontrarían con su comprador, sin embargo no ha podido dar con sus compradores-explico el joven.

-Bastante extraño-murmuro Ash-no puedo imaginar quien podría estar buscando tal información-Dijo Ash pensativo.

-tal vez este mal, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto-

-si te soy sincero Gary, yo también-Declaro Ash.

Los dos amigos se quedaron pensativos, como queriendo buscar una respuesta. Lastimosamente los datos eran pocos por lo que por más que pensaran llegarían a un callejón sin salida sin embargo Gary volvió a hablar.

-entonces, ¿qué es lo que querías?-Gary interrogo.

-Antes que nada, ¿dónde encontraste tu piedra llave?-Ash pregunto de repente haciendo que Gary casi se vaya de espaldas.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto Gary incrédulo.

-Sé que tienes una piedra llave para llevar a cabo la Mega Evolución. ¿Dónde la hallaste?-Volvió a preguntar Ash.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo lo supiste?-dejo soltar un impresionado Gary.

Ash no contesto solo saco su piedra llave poniéndose enfrente a su amigo- Mira detenidamente mi piedra y dime si ves algo inusual-

Gary miro la piedra de Ash por unos segundos, acercándose más a el, entonces empezó a soltar un leve resplandor como parpadeo, mientras Gary se acercaba más al objeto el parpadeo se hacía cada vez más frecuente, Gary lo miro extrañado-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Las piedra llave desprenden un patrón de energía a su alrededor una vez que esta puede emitir el poder de la mega evolución, son como las ondas de radio-Explicaba Ash-Si en algún momento otra piedra llave o piedra mega evolutiva se encuentra cerca esta empieza a brillar lo que significa que las dos ondas de energía se encuentran unas a otras-

Gary miro incrédulo-Teníamos una teoría así pero no sabemos cómo funcionaba, ¿desde cuándo sabes que tengo la piedra llave?-

-Desde que llegue-respondió Ash simple.

-Entonces porque me lo vienes a decir hasta ahora-dijo Gary notando ese detalle.

-Tenía algo a lo que le debía de dar más importancia-contesto Ash, en ese momento su vista se situó en una ventana donde se veía a Dawn jugando con los Pokémon iniciales de la región de Sinnoh.

Gary por supuesto no dejo pasar ese detalle, en otro tiempo él hubiera aprovechado para burlar a su amigo, pero esos eran otros tiempos además que lo que se hablaba era más importante, recordando la primera pregunta Gary respondió-Hace unos meses fui a hacer un trabajo de campo a monte coronet, queríamos revisar una cueva con símbolos extraños, a esa cueva entramos el profesor Rowan y yo, estando ahí comenzamos a tomar fotos del lugar, en un momento el flash de la cámara hizo brillar algo, me acerque para ver que era y fue cuando la busque, el profesor y yo decidimos guardarlo en secreto por ahora-Gary saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo, lo comenzó a desenvolver y cuando lo hizo una pequeña piedra redonda estaba dentro de ella que dejo ver un leve resplandor.

-Monte coronet-Dijo Ash.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno solo quería estar seguro, pocas piedras se han encontrado fuera de Kalos-dijo a su amigo Ash-Algunas piedras se han encontrado en Jotho y Hoenn también, nosotros creemos que pueden haber ciertos lugares donde se encuentran-respondió Ash, Gary sin embargo se encontraba sorprendido de ver todo el conocimiento que Ash tenía del tema.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes todo eso?-dejo salir.

-Se podría decir que soy ayudante del profesor ciprés con el tema de la mega evolución-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, dejando asombrado de nuevo a su amigo-Pero a lo importante-Ash saco de su mochila la caja negra.

-Esto... fue lo que mande a pedir de Kalos, tómalo-Dijo Ash dándole la caja a Gary.

Gary estaba confuso por lo que hacía Ash sin embargo tomo la caja y al abrirlo sus ojos se agrandaron con lo que veía.

-Solo son pocos los elegidos que pueden controlar su poder, pero tengo confianza de que tú puedas lograrlo-

Gary aún estaba incrédulo, al abrir la caja se encontró con algo que lo dejo mudo, en la caja se encontraba un aro-muñequera de color rojo con un espacio hueco abierto en medio de él, pero lo más sorprendente estaba al lado de ello, ahí se encontraba un piedra griseada, dentro de ella el símbolo de la mega evolución se hacía ver con patron de colores azul, y negro.

-No lo creo… esto es…-dijo Gary aun recuperándose del Shock inicial.

-Aquí mi amigo, La Blastoisita-Ash complemento con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro al ver la mirada pasmada de su viejo amigo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Vamos con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Sin más aquí esta.**_

Capítulo 12 _**–Cambios de perspectiva: Conexión Pasado-Presente-Futuro-**_

**Las personas dicen que las experiencias forjan tu carácter, cada una de ellas que vivimos te hace ver el mundo de una manera diferente, pueden ser buenas o pueden ser las peores pero al final todas y cada una de ellas tienen un impacto en ti, quieras o no en algún momento surge un cambio. **

_**::Región de Kalos Meses Atrás::**_

Pueblo Geosenge, un pequeño poblado en la región de Kalos donde apenas Vivian centenas de personas, un lugar pacifico donde el sol y el campo se disfrutaba pero era ahora se había convertido en un campo de batalla donde posiblemente el destino del mundo estaba en juego, por cielos y tierra se veía a entrenadores y miembros de la elite 4 batallando con ferocidad frente a ellos personas de ropas rojas. En medio de aquel lugar se veía un gran instrumento en forma de flor, de allí emanaba una energía que era excesiva y parecía que en cualquier momento haría explosión.

Debajo de ese lugar Ash había entrado a una gran habitación, frente a él se encontraban las leyendas de Kalos los cuales solo se conocían por mitos y leyendas de la gente, sin embargo parecía que no todo iba bien para el joven azabache; en el interior de ese lugar se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca y su nariz, enfrente de él se encontraba un hombre que vestía elegantemente con su atuendo de color negro con bordados rojos. ¿Su nombre?...Lysson… una persona reconocida en la región del que se decía descendía de sangre real.

Se notaba que un gran batalla había dado lugar ahí, por un lado un poderoso Gyarados en su forma mega evolucionada se levantaba con fiereza junto con un Pyroar que escupía llamas por la boca y se posaban al lado de aquel hombre-Entiéndelo chico, el mundo es una porquería, solo yo puedo purificarlo, el mundo necesita ser purificado de la maldad que habita en el-declaraba con orgullo.

Ash se notaba cansado apoyándose en una rodilla y limpiándose la sangre que emanaba de sus labios, a su lado solo tenía a Pikachu, Lucario y Gabite que igual que su entrenador mostraban su cansancio por la dura batalla que estaban teniendo, sus compañeros de batalla habían caído ya presas del cansancio pero habían dado su mayor esfuerzo llevándose con ellos a Pokémon contrincantes, Ash respiraba pesadamente pero respondía con una risa irónica-¿Quién eres tú para juzgar a este mundo? En este mundo hay maldad pero también bondad, hay personas que se preocupan y aman a sus Pokémon que darían todo por ellos, que los respetan, que los ven como su propia familia. ¡¿QUIEN ERES TU PARA PONER JUICIO SOBRE ELLOS?!-respondía Ash con firmeza mientras empezaba a pararse con dificultad.

-No entiendes chico, únete a mi aun estas a tiempo, creemos un lugar utópico donde Pokémon y personas vivan en armonía, donde no allá dolor y la paz predomine-

-Moriría antes de unirme a ti, en este mundo hay personas que quiero, mis Pokémon, mis amigos, mi familia, si tengo que sacrificarme para que ellos estén bien, para que ellos tengan una vida feliz que así sea-Dijo Ash levantándose con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Iluso, creer que eres capaz de detener mi plan, mira a tu alrededor, todo está a punto de desaparecer-

La máquina que tenía atrapado a los dos Pokémon legendarios empezaba a brillar con más fuerza se escuchaban los gruñidos de dolor que estos dos soltaban. Pikachu y Gabite se enfrentaban a Pyroar que atacaba con ráfagas de fuego mientras Lucario se encontraba frente a frente a Gyarados que rugía con fuerza y disparaba una Hidrobomba a su enemigo, Lucario esquivaba el ataque dirigiéndose hacia su contrincante dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una aura esfera que lo hacía retroceder, Pikachu esquivaba los lanzallamas lanzados por el Pokémon león y atacaba, sin embargo las peleas anteriores y el sobre esfuerzo del pequeño ratón estaban pasando factura sobre él, con una gran agilidad Pyroar esquivo un pulso dragón y embistió a Gabite con un pulso obscuro mandándolo a volar por los aires, Lucario esquivaba los cabezazos del feroz Gyarados, sin embargo bajando su defensa el Pyroar ataco por la espalda con una fuerte nitro-carga acompañado por un lanzallamas poderoso mandando al Pokémon aura hacia una pared y noqueándolo eliminado la Mega-Evolución, sin embargo el león no contaba con que el pequeño ratón aprovecharía la oportunidad para asentar una cola de hierro en el cráneo enterrándolo y noqueándolo al instante, Viendo su oportunidad Lysson mando a Gyarados atacar con un Acua cola, el poderoso ataque tomo por sorpresa tanto a Pikachu como Gabite que salieron arrojados hacia su entrenador chocando con el estrellándose en una dura columna de concreto..

-Admiro tu perseverancia chico pero esto es el final, _Gyarados Furia dragón_-menciono con frialdad. Con todo su poder concentrado el Pokémon tipo agua ataco con un rayo azulado que se dirigía a Ash y a sus dos Pokémon.

Ash se trataba de levantar pero su cuerpo no respondía, el cansancio lo había llevado al límite además de tener contusiones en el cuerpo, levantando la vista vio a sus Pokémon tratando de ponerse de pie frente a él y detener el ataque protegiendo a su entrenador "Este no puede ser el fin, Tengo… Tengo que hacer algo" pensaba "Tengo que detenerlo, tengo que salvar a todos" en ese momento una serie de imágenes pasaba por la mente de Ash, se veía así mismo jugando con los Pokémon en el campo Oak, así mismo veía el día de su partida donde su madre y muchos vecinos fueron a despedirlo por el inicio de su aventura , también recordó cuando Pikachu lo desobedecía y el momento exacto en que este saltaba y tomaba un rayo el cual impactaba con los Spearow, las imágenes cambiaron, ahora veía en ella a Brock y a Misty durante su trayecto en Kanto y Jotho a Tracey en las islas naranja, seguidamente imágenes de Hoenn donde aparecían los hermanos Balance sonriéndole, pronto su mente divago a través de la región Sinnoh, su batalla contra Paul y Tobías recordó a Dawn vestida de animadora, en ese momento sintió que algo crecía en él, sentía esa calidez que lo llenaba al recordar a aquella niña de cabellos azules, desde que se había entrenado para controlar la mega evolución sus mente se había abierto, su aura empezaba a despertar, podía sentir todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y podía entender muchas cosas de sí mismo que antes nunca habría imaginado, él había llegado a una conclusión ya hace algún tiempo sus recuerdos con ella lo hacían sentir diferente, feliz, completo… esperaba realmente algún día volverla a ver ante eso una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aunque en su situación actual llegó a temer que ese día nuca llegaría, por ultimo a su mente llego los momento gratos que había pasado con Cilan e iris y su tiempo de travesía que había tenido en Kalos.

Apretando sus puños levanto de nuevo la mirada, sus ojos mostraban firmeza-No, podemos rendirnos ahora chicos-Dijo débilmente ganándose la mirada de sus dos Pokémon que aún estaban en la batalla sin embargo algo había cambiado, sus ojos cafés empezaban a emanar destellos de color rojizo y azules su cuerpo empezaba irradiar energía cálida que llegaba a sus Pokémon los cuales sentían llegar un poco más de fuerza, parecía que había pasado horas, que el tiempo pasaba lentamente pero solo fueron unos segundos, aquellos angustiantes segundos en que el poderoso ataque de tipo dragón se acercaba a ellos, Gabite en su último tirón de fuerza se puso de pie-Gabite-susurro.

En ese instante el ataque se estrellaba sobre el Pokémon escualo que lo retenía con fuerza, sus rodillas cedían ante el gran poder del ataque, parecía que no podría más, que sus esfuerzos eran vanos, sin embargo su orgullo y perseverancia lo mantenía firme, no quería fallarles a sus amigos ni a su entrenador y entonces sucedió. Su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una energía azul, su cuerpo crecía, su cola así como el apéndice de sus garras y espalda crecía de igual manera, solo fue un momento pero cuando el brillo desapareció una gran bestia se encontraba. Un poderoso Garchomp impulsado con todas sus energías Garchomp empujo el ataque hacia el techo creando un gran agujero y empezando a desbalancear la estructura.

-¡!No! ¡!No!-Grito Lysson en frustración al ver el ataque desviado, antes de que pudiera dar una segunda orden un poderoso rayo digno de un ataque de Zapdos golpeo a la bestia marina, el ataque fue devastador. fue un milagro, talvez un golpe de suerte, en ese momento la explosión mando a Gyarados hacia atrás estrellándose en la máquina que drenaba a los Pokémon legendarios.

Lysson miraba con frustración como la maquina empezaba soltar chispas y pequeñas explosiones empezaban a verse, además que los legendarios al no sentir más dolor empezaron a golpear las copulas en las que estaban encerrados, su mirada se posó sobre el muchacho. frente a él un Garchomp golpeado se posaba con las garras en las rodillas, así como a su lado un pequeño Pikachu jadeaba con dificultad.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-Grito Lysson enojado.

El interior del lugar empezaba a temblar, ambos voltearon a ver solo para encontrarse a los dos Pokémon legendarios liberados, su rostro denotaba enfado, las leyendas contaban que el día en que Xerneas e Yvelta se encontraran no habría poder humano que detenga su batalla y así como en aquellos mitos contados ambos Pokémon rugieron con fuerza estrellándose en el techo camino a la superficie. El lugar cedió y comenzó a colapsar el techo empezaba a ceder y un derrumbe se propició.

Polvo, solo eso se veía a causa de un primer derrumbe que había sacudido el lugar-Pi... Pikachu, ¿Estas bien amigo?-Dijo Ash al pequeño roedor que sostenía entre sus brazos, en un rápido reflejo Ash había logrado evadir una gran viga que caía-Lysson… ¿Dónde está Lysson?- Ash miro a su alrededor solo para ver pedazos del techo en el suelo, al alzar su vista se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo, el lugar se vendría abajo, Ash había escuchado un gemido, una persona quejándose, siguiendo el ruido encontró a Lysson quien estaba debajo algunos escombros, la adrenalina jugaba a su favor dando un impulso de fuerza aún más allá de sus límites, quitaba los escombros lo más rápido que podía sin embargo solo se encontró con un Lysson totalmente herido, jadeante y al final de sus fuerzas, el hombre se encontraba justo debajo de los Pokémon legendarios cuando estos salían a la superficie, su fortuna no fue la mejor.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí-Declaro Ash tratando de levantar al hombre, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho no podía dejarlo ahí si él podía hacer algo, talvez no lo merecía pero Ash no podía estar tranquilo si solo lo abandonara. No sería algo digno de su naturaleza.

Lysson veía como el joven trataba de levantarlo, el techo se estaba cayendo, por mucho tiempo el siempre había buscado la paz, talvez sus ideales no eran malos, pero sus métodos eran imperdonables, ¿Por qué no todo el mundo podría ser como este chico?, hace unos momentos intento acabar con él y ahora ahí estaba tratando de salvarlo. Lysson hace mucho años era como él, cuidaba a sus Pokémon, amaba a sus Pokémon, eran sus compañeros, sus amigos, recordó el momento en que de niño encontró a Gyarados, era simplemente un Magikarp siendo golpeado por que su entrenador lo llamaba inútil porque este "no quería evolucionar", el entrenador lo había pateado a un pequeño charco en el bosque; al ver que este se había ido el niño se acercó al Pokémon, muchos dirían que Magikarp es un Pokémon resistente pero se notaba que este había pasado por muchos maltratos, con lágrimas en los ojos ese día juro que no dejaría que otro entrenador hiciera algo tan vil. Tomando al débil Pokémon lo llevo a su mansión, algunos sirvientes le ayudaron a sanarlo, y lo llevo al lago de su propiedad, todos los días iba a visitarlo y jugar con él, ¿quién diría que un niño se uniría tanto a un Pokémon que todos consideraban inútil? Un día mientras se dirigía al lago a jugar una manada de Beedrill apareció en la propiedad tratando de atacar al niño, el niño corrió lo más rápido que pudo ante las asustadas miradas de la servidumbre que desesperadamente trataban de hacer algo. Justo llegando al lago el niño tropezó cerrando los ojos para recibir el ataque sin embargo al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver un lanzallamas que alejaba a los Beedrill, los sirvientes estaban atónitos, detrás del niño una gran serpiente marina se levantaba con fiereza, temiendo que este ataque al niño se acercaron lo más rápido posible sin embargo se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que la bestia se acercaba cuidadosamente empezando a frotarse con cariño en él... en ese momento un pensamiento se le cruzo. Había fallado a sus Pokémon a esa promesa que había hecho hace tantos años.

Los recuerdos provocaron a Lyson una sonrisa triste dándose cuenta que sus deseos primario habían sido tergiversado por el orgullo y la ira. Empujando al chico se apoyó en un escritorio y descolgó su cinturón-Jamás saldremos los dos-Dijo entregándole las pokebolas.

Ash miraba atónito al ver que el hombre le extendía el cinturón-¿Qué haces?-

-Rescatando a un ser humano que puede cambiar al mundo, Sal de aquí no te queda mucho tiempo-

Recuperándose del shock inicial Ash vio al hombre, su mirada se mostraba derrotado y perdido-Aun te puedo sacar de aquí-dijo Ash acercándose de nuevo sin embargo de nuevo fue empujado.

-Ya es tarde para mí, sin embargo no puedo dejar que mis Pokémon sufran el mismo destino que yo… no puedo condenarlos y se… que quedan en buenas manos, cuídalos por mi-Lysson jadeaba y empezaba a perder la fuerza cayendo al suelo, por último tomo sus anteojos y desprendió la piedra entregándosela a Ash –ahora me doy cuenta que este poder nunca fue digno de mí, sé que buscaras a alguien que sea digno-Ash se quedó atónito ante lo que veía sin embargo eso no fue lo último, con sus últimas fuerzas Lysson tecleaba un código en uno de los cajones del escritorio, el cajón se abrió y dentro de ahí había una maleta que le entrego a Ash-Ahora lárgate mocoso-Dijo Lysson cayendo al suelo.

Ash estaba impotente por un lado no quería abandonar al hombre, al final parecía que se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero por otro lado ya no tenía mucho tiempo, miro el cinturón que Lysson le había dado y tomo una decisión. Con Pikachu en su hombro Ash empezó a correr llegando a un pasillo donde al final empezaba las escaleras, con toda su voluntad Ash empezó a subirlas, por minutos Ash corrió por el laberinto de repente una fuerte explosión se escuchó desde el fondo, Ash siguió corriendo pero cada vez las explosiones se escuchaban más cercanas, varios minutos pasaron, la desesperación se hacía cargo de él, parecía que todo había acabado hasta que Ash vio una luz enfrente, con desesperación y aun en estado de adrenalina pura Ash corrió hacia ahí, apenas salió y unos segundos después el derrumbe fue completo y el fuego salía de aquel laberinto. Ash camino lentamente por el bosque en el cielo se seguía escuchando explosiones pero sobretodo rugidos al levantar la vista vio a los responsables. Xerneas e Yvelta se Batían en una mortal batalla, Dando unos pasos más el cuerpo de Ash cedió al cansancio derrumbándose, obscuridad fue lo último que Ash recordó.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Región de Sinnoh-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-El vínculo de la Mega evolución va más allá de solo ser buenos amigos, debes hacerte uno con ellos, tu mente, tu alma, tus deseos y anhelos, escucha el corazón de tu Pokémon solo así lograras activar el poder de la mega evolución-Ash se encontraba instruyendo a Gary sobre las bases de la mega evolución sin embargo para el joven castaño era más difícil de lo que pensaba, Gary se tomó un tiempo para salir de su asombro de tener un mega piedra en sus manos y ahora talvez podría ser capaz de despertar un nuevo poder en su Blastoise, el ruido que el castaño hizo al interrogar a Ash llamo la atención de la niña de pelo azul que también salió al ver la escena graciosa, sin embargo al acercarse decir que ella también estaba sorprendida era poco, Dawn estaba también en shock cuando se enteró que Gary tenía una piedra llave y que Ash ahora le había dado una piedra mega evolutiva, estaba asombrada pero también estaba un poco celosa cosa que Ash se dio cuenta pero solo sonrió y le guiño el ojo, había algo que Dawn había notado y que en cierta manera le sorprendía pero también le agradaba; Ash se mostraba más abierto con ella, tenía más detalles y siempre le prestaba más atención, Rowan también se encontraba en el lugar analizando con gran interés el proceso con una tableta de notas.

-Demonios, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-Dijo Gary con los ojos cerrados y con un deje de frustración, justo en ese momento Ash se acercó a él.

-Gary… solo escúchame, mantén la calma, inhala profundamente y exhala, pon tu mente en blanco-Gary siguió las ordenes de Ash poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a relajarse-Ahora piensa todo lo que Blastoise y tu han pasado, todas las batallas, todo el entrenamiento, todo lo que han compartido desde que lo tomaste como un pequeño Squirtle-

A la mente de Gary venían todos esos recuerdos, la liga índigo, la conferencia plateada, cada momento que había pasado con su Pokémon aun después de tomar su camino como investigador Blastoise era indispensable para él, en ese momento la mano donde Gary tenia sujeto la piedra empezó a soltar un brillo, de igual manera la piedra de Blastoise respondió con destellos saliendo de él, las varas de luz se elevaron al cielo al cielo uniéndose. Tanto Dawn como Rowan miraban atónitos la escena sin embargo Ash tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria, la luz envolvió el cuerpo de la gran tortuga que empezó a cambiar, mientras la luz brillaba el cuerpo fue creciendo y un enorme cañón empezaba a crecer en su espalda.

El proceso parecía completarse sin embargo al mirar a Gary se dieron cuenta que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar su rostro empezaba a sudar y sus puños apretaban con fuerza, antes de que el proceso se complete el Pokémon volvió a brillar intensamente el brillo desapareció bruscamente para dejar ver a Blastoise en su forma normal sin embargo así como su entrenador el Pokémon jadeaba.

-Creo que tomaremos un descanso-Dijo Ash al ver a su amigo y su Pokémon.

-Apoyo eso-Respondió Gary tirándose al suelo Respirando agitadamente.

Ash fue al árbol cercano donde se sentó tranquilamente, detrás del Dawn hacia lo mismo.

-Es increíble ese poder, pero parece peligroso-Menciono Dawn sentándose a su lado.

-controlarlo puede tomar tiempo, cada Pokémon y mega evolución es diferente-hablo Ash-la mayoría de las veces cuando el proceso no es controlado adecuadamente el portador suele sentir que su energía es drenado de su cuerpo-

-¿Te paso a ti?-Pregunto Dawn curiosa.

-Claro, varias veces, es parte del proceso-

Dawn miro al cielo-para mi parece bastante difícil ¿Crees que yo podría lograrlo?-

Ash miro a su amiga, desde que se enteró sobre eso Dawn muchas veces le había dicho que le gustaría mucho hacerlo, Ash sentía que Dawn podría hacerlo pero antes de eso necesitaba preparación, además que su autoconfianza tendría que ser mayor-Creo que sí, pero todo depende de ti-Dawn no espero lo que hizo Ash, en ese momento el chico tomo la mano de la niña que abrió grandemente los ojos al sentir el contacto en su piel, sin creerlo volteo la mirada solo para encontrar la sonrisa cálida del joven hacia ella.

Ash saco de su bolsa una pequeña cajita que le entrego a la chica.

-¿Qué es esto Ash?-Pregunto Dawn recibiéndolo. Al abrirlo vio un pequeño dispositivo en forma de celular color rosado.

-Es un regalo… Pensé en lo que dijiste-dijo Ash apoyándose en el tronco del árbol-cuando dijiste que debí comunicarme más con mis amigos… comunicarme más contigo-la miro a los ojos-Tenias razón, a pesar de que yo empecé a usar uno de estos no me preocupaba por usarlo mucho-

-Pero no puedo recibir esto, quiero decir… te debió costar demasiado-Respondió Dawn-¿Sabes lo que cuesta uno de estos en Sinnoh?, por lo que se hace poco ingresaron a la región y su precio está por los cielos-

-Bueno eso no se-dijo Ash encogiendo los hombros-además no hay de qué preocuparse, en Kalos no son tan caros, y además tengo descuento en ellos-respondió Ash regalándole una sonrisa-además estos toman señal en cualquier parte del mundo y puedes llamar donde quiera que estés, creo que te vendría bien y ahora no habrá problemas en comunicarnos si algo pasa-

Dawn estaba alegre, justo hace unos momentos pensaba en su situación con Ash y esto lo hacía estar más de acuerdo con sus conclusiones-Gracias Ash-Dijo acercándose un poco más a él.

Ambos pasaron el tiempo, riendo y hablando. Ash le enseño como usar lo más básico, llamadas, navegador, GPS, Dawn estaba asombrada de todo lo que traía ese pequeño artefacto, sin que ellos se den cuenta el joven investigador miraba su interacción, después de un rato Ash se levantó y se dirigió a Gary.

-¿Listo para intentarlo una vez más?-

Gary tomo lugar de nuevo y a su lado Blastoise se posaba

-Recuerda, escucha a Blastoise y mantén tu mente en calma-

De nuevo Gary cerro los ojos y comenzó a respirar lentamente su, rostro mostraba calma; de pronto de nuevo sucedió. la piedra en su mano emitió un brillo aún más fuerte que la vez anterior, vigas de luz se elevaron cuando la piedra de Blastoise reacciono, ambas energías se unieron en uno solo en el aire y el Pokémon de Kanto comenzó a mutar nuevamente, esta vez el brillo que su cuerpo emanaba era aún más fuerte tanto que era difícil ver el cambió que este estaba teniendo. El cuerpo de Blastoise comenzó a crecer y el brillo se intensifico aún más. Un rugido se escuchó y una ráfaga de energía se sintió. El brillo desapareció.

Ash miraba con orgullo al Pokémon. Frente de él estaba la nueva forma de Blastoise, los dos cañones se unieron en uno solo que era enorme, su rostro se volvió aún más intimidante y dos pequeños cañones surgieron de sus antebrazos el Pokémon extendió sus manos dando un fuerte rugido de poder, ante esto Dawn dio unos pasos atrás.

-Puedes abrir los ojos ahora Gary-Ash declaro.

Gary abrió los ojos solo para ver maravillado la nueva forma de su Pokémon, lo había logrado había podido llevar el proceso de la mega evolución, una alegría lo inundaba-Es… increíble-Musito como susurro admirando al nuevo Pokémon frente de él, Gary de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba y empezó a sentir sus piernas temblar, sentía que no podría mantenerse parado por mucho tiempo.

-Gary no dudes-Grito Ash-Blastoise siente tu duda, tu miedo, tu desconfianza… Ahora están en sincronía no pierdas el control-

Tarde había sido, El rostro de Blastoise se frunció y entonces el Pokémon empezó a gruñir cayo en cuatro patas mientras comenzaba a temblar levemente y movía su cabeza violentamente.

-¿Qué pasa Ash?-Dawn pregunto con un semblante de miedo.

-Cuando un Pokémon mega evoluciona puede ser difícil para el controlar el poder que adquiere, algunos se ponen violentos- Dawn se tapó la boca del susto al oír la declaración pero más al ver que el Pokémon se levantó del suelo violentamente como si fuera a atacarlo, sin embargo se tranquilizó al ver que nada de eso paso-otros sienten dolor como pasa ahora con Blastoise- Ash se acercó al Pokémon de agua y poso una mano en su caparazón- sé que sientes que todo este nuevo poder es mucho para ti, pero puedes controlarlo-El Pokémon cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse bruscamente.

Ash logro acercarse más a él y toco su pecho-Blastoise tu puedes hacerlo, concéntrate, deja fluir toda esa energía por tu cuerpo-en ese momento Dawn vio algo extraño en él, sus ojos parecían cambiar de color; con el toque del muchacho el gran Pokémon empezó a relajarse poco a poco. Empezó a lograr que su energía fluya en su cuerpo. El dolor iba desapareciendo y sentía que sus músculos tensos se aliviaban

-Tienes que hablarle Gary-Dijo Ash a su amigo.

Gary se acercó cansado a Blastoise-Blastoise, creo en ti… hemos pasado por mucho, y podemos lograr esto, tu y yo como siempre lo hemos-El Pokémon miro a ver a su entrenado que tenía cerrado un ojo, Gary también sentía el dolor que estaba pasando su Pokémon-Vamos Blastoise somos un equipo, lograremos hacerlo juntos-los ojos del Pokémon se Abrieron el dolor empezaba a desaparecer. Acercando su rostro hacia su entrenador gruño con cariño.

Ash miro a un Gary cansado-Bien Hecho-

La tortuga en su modo mega evolución dio un abrazo a su entrenador, en ese momento la luz lo volvió a envolver regresando a su forma original, tanto Blastoise como Gary tenían rostros cansados. Blastoise cayó al suelo sus fuerzas había llegado al límite.

Ash se acercó a su amigo-Esto era lo más difícil, tenía que saber de qué forma Blastoise reaccionaria a la mega evolución, debo decir que ambos lo hicieron bien, mejor de lo que esperaba-Declaro con orgullo Ash- De ahora en adelante solo tienes que entrenar más con Blastoise y recuerda que la mente también juega un papel importante en la mega evolución, tus emociones se transfieren a tus Pokémon, ten confianza en ti y en ellos y todo ira bien-dijo Ash a su cansado amigo que regresaba a Blastoise a su pokebola y caía al suelo agitadamente mientras escuchaba a su amigo

-¿Es irónico todo esto no crees?, quien diría que ahora tu serias quien me este enseñando-dijo aun respirando pesadamente.

-Oh vamos Gary no me digas que herí tu orgullo-dijo bromeando Ash-Vamos amigo tienes que descansar-Ash lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto, Gary cruzo su brazo sobre los hombros de Ash en apoyo, lentamente los dos fueron caminando hacia el laboratorio, al entrar Ash acomodo a su amigo en un sofá para que recupere sus energías.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Ash y Dawn se quedaron un rato más, Ash seguía aconsejando a Gary sobre qué tipo de entrenamiento debería llevar con Blastoise, había pasado ya el medio día cuando Ash y Dawn estaban listos para partir. Dawn se adelantó a la salida pero antes de irse Gary detuvo a Ash y lo llevo a la sala de recuperación.

-¿Entonces se lo vas a decir?-pregunto Gary a su amigo de repente mientras este le daba una mirada confusa

-¿Ahh?..¿De qué me hablas Gary?-respondió con una la ceja levantada

-Ash no creas que soy ingenuo, la manera en la que tratas a Dawn es diferente a como has tratado a cualquiera de tus amigas, Te quedaste con ella después de lo que le paso asegurándote que no recaiga en la tristeza en que estaba, vi cómo interactúan juntos. Te conozco desde que éramos niños, no sé qué abra pasado en Kalos, eso es algo que todavía tengo que averiguar, pero sé que has cambiado Ash-Gary dijo sin rodeos.

Ash sabía que no podría engañar a su amigo, como él dijo ellos se conocían desde que eran niños, Gary estaba en lo correcto, en sus últimos años en la carretera y todas las experiencias que había vivido el había cambiado así que decidió responder a sus dudas sin rodeos, sin embargo Dawn se había dado cuenta que Ash no salía así que un poco impaciente entro a buscarlo caminaba por el pasillo cuando escucho unas voces, al acercarse se dio cuenta que estaba hablando con Gary, ella creyó que Ash le estaba dando consejos de último minuto así que ya estaba a punto de regresar cuando una pregunta llamo su atención.

La mirada de Ash se tornó serio-¿Entonces crees que tengo sentimientos por Dawn?-La peli azul casi se va de espaldas literal cuando escucho eso, su mente decía que debería irse y no hurgar en pláticas ajenas pero su curiosidad era más, apoyándose en la pared para no ser descubierta su atención siguió en la plática, ella quería saber lo que pensaba Ash de ella. Por un momento se quedó estática pensado que lo que escucharía talvez cambiaría su relación con Ash de ahora en adelante.

-Eso mismo-Dijo Gary-Ash sé que ya no eres el mismo tonto denso de antes, tienes algo diferente-Declaro Gary con una sonrisa retadora como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Dawn estaba tensa ella quería correr pero sus piernas no respondían, esperaba la respuesta de Ash, estaba ansiosa como nunca había estado.

Ash miro a Gary tomo una fuerte inhalación y su rostro serio se ablando-Dawn es… La niña más maravillosa que he conocido-Declaro Ash mirando a su amigo sin ningún rastro de titubeo, en el rostro de Gary se dibujó una sonrisa de orgullo ante tal declaración, sin embargo ajeno a ellos una chica estaba atónita. Sorpresa, incredulidad, felicidad no Tenía claro que emoción era la que le embargaba, ¿Acaso sus sentimientos serian correspondidos?, llevo lentamente sus manos hacia su pecho a través de fuertes sensaciones que jamás había experimentado solo para encontrarse con el efecto de su corazón latiendo fuerte y rápidamente.

/-/

_**Y aquí terminamos con el capítulo, solo me queda decir que de ahora en adelante algunos capítulos se manejaran como este, con escenas del pasado cruzándose con el presente, la razón es saber más sobre lo que ha pasado Ash y tratar de llevar bien el porqué del cambio de su actitud en que se le nota más despierto a su entorno. Como siempre si tiene alguna sugerencia, critica y/o comentario todo es bien recibido.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Buenas gente, he tenido un poco medido el tiempo, sin embargo me las he arreglado para terminar este capítulo un poco más light que los anteriores pero que espero que ustedes disfruten.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 13 –Más dudas que respuestas-**_

Ciudad marina se había convertido en una de las ciudades claves de Sinnoh debido a su avance en la rama enérgica con el gran uso del sol al momento de crear electricidad todo esto gracias a la mano de su líder de gimnasio Volkner de quien se dice es el más poderoso de los 8 de la región. Ahora nos encontramos en el centro Pokémon de esta ciudad donde Ash y Dawn se hospedan ambos sentados en la misma cama uno al lado de otro mientras tenían en mano sus Holomisor y tocaban la pantalla con sus dedos.

-vamos, vamos, vamos…-decía la niña peli azul con desesperación-je ¿120 puntos que te parece e Ash?-declaraba orgullosa mostrando la pantalla a su amigo.

-Nada mal eh Dawn, pero eso no es nada… mira-Respondía mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su aparato.

-¡¿Qué?!,420 puntos… eso no es justo, hiciste trampa-Se quejaba la niña haciendo berrinche, y solo para variar. Teniendo un instrumento de alta tecnología ambos se habían puesto a jugar cierto juego donde un pajarito pasaba entre dos tubos.

-Hey… ¡yo no hice trampa!-se quejaba Ash

-Si lo hiciste, no sé como pero lo hiciste-reprendía Dawn acusándolo

-¡Que no!, Lo que pasa es que eres una mala perdedora….-Ash respondió con una picara mirada y una risa burlona llamando la atención de la niña.

Dawn se volteo repentinamente acercando su rostro al de Ash mostrándose un poco molesta-No me provoques eh Ketchum - Decía tratando de sonar amenazante y apuntándole con el dedo.

Ash no pudo dejar de notar lo graciosa que se veía al tratar de parecer amenazante sin embargo este le siguió el juego acercándose a Dawn un poco más- ¿Qué pasa si lo hago Ehh?… Dee Dee-Dawn inflo sus mejillas dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Owww eso dolió - gimió Ash.

-Eso te lo buscaste, Ahora no te quejes-dijo Dawn mientras se volteaba con los brazos cruzados y con las mejillas aun infladas.

Ash no pudo evitar reír por la actitud de la chica-Sabes… te ves bastante tierna así-Dawn fue tomada con la guardia baja a ese comentario, sintió sus mejillas calentarse y su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido, al voltear a ver a Ash noto que este se bajaba de la cama mientras se empezaba a dirigir hacia la puerta.

-A... ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto con un poco de timidez en su voz.

Ash la miro con una sonrisa-Voy a Hablar con el profesor Oak sobre lo que sucedió, y después ir a cenar ¿te veo abajo?-Pregunto.

-Claro solo tomo una ducha y te alcanzo-Dijo Dawn poniendo una linda sonrisa.

-entonces nos vemos en un rato-Dijo Ash levantando una mano en despedida para después salir de la habitación.

Dawn vio salir al joven de la habitación y por un momento se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta, prestando atención a la hora se dejó caer a la cama con los brazos abiertos mientras suspiraba aun un poco tocada por lo que el chico le había dicho sin embargo su mente tuvo recuerdo del momento en que ella escuchaba su plática con su amigo en el laboratorio hace ya unas horas.

_:::Flashback:::_

_Dawn se encontraba aun apoyada en la pared aun conmocionada por lo que había oído, su curiosidad había crecido más ahora ella quería escuchar todo lo que Ash tenía que decir, por el momento había unos segundos de silencio hasta que Gary decidió Hablar._

_-debo decir que me alegra escuchar eso de ti y….también me sorprende-Se escuchó la voz de Gary hablar-pero aun no me has respondido la pregunta importante ¿Qué sientes exactamente por ella?-pregunto el castaño._

_La joven peli azul se pegó más a la pared para escuchar mejor, a estas alturas ya estaba tan metida en aquella situación que no se quería perder nada de lo que diría su amigo, si el respondía como ella esperaba no dudaría ni un segundo en salir y abalanzarse hacia él. Ash sin embargo logro sentir una presencia familiar y miro hacia la puerta, no necesito mucho tiempo para saber de quién era esa presencia sin embargo lo curioso fue que no había sido capaz de detectarla antes._

_Dawn esperaba impaciente la respuesta sin embargo empezó a escuchar pasos que se acercaban al lugar, con miedo a ser descubierta salió lo más silencioso posible del marco para no ser descubierta por los dos amigos que estaban en la habitación, camino por el pasillo de regreso hasta que se encontró de frente con dos asistentes del laboratorio._

_-Dawn… creí que ya habías salido-dijo una chica con bata de laboratorio._

_-Bue... bueno yo… estaba esperando a Ash pero se tardó un poco y lo vine a buscar-Respondió un poco nerviosa y hablando rápido -Pero mejor lo espero afuera, creo está hablando con Gary-agrego la chica para prácticamente huir de la situación dejando a los dos prospectos a científicos con una cara confusa._

_::::::::_

-Vaya suerte la mía-Dijo la chica para tomar una almohada y presionarla con su rostro dando un lamento ahogado para después bajar la almohada hasta su pecho-Ash-Agrego mirando hacia el techo fijamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-Algunas horas Antes-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dawn y Ash caminaban por las calles de ciudad marina rumbo al aeropuerto con Pikachu encima del hombro de su entrenador como lo hace a habitualmente mientras Lucario se encontraba en su pokebola. Ash miraba su Holomisor-según esto Hay un avión que sale a las 10 de la noche, si lo tomamos llegaríamos en la madrugada de mañana a Kanto-Dijo Ash volteando a ver a su amiga.

Dawn hizo caso omiso mientras jugaba con su propio Holomisor rosa-¡Wow esto es increíble!, las fotos que toma son de alta calidad-Decía la chica levantando el instrumento y tomando fotos por todos lados- ¡Incluso se pueden descargar juegos! -declaro emocionada ahora mirando a su amigo-¿Decías algo?-

Ash solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza con una exhalación cansada-vamos, ya he apartado los boletos solo tenemos que pagarlos-dijo Ash. Desde que habían salido del laboratorio la chica se mostraba un poco más nerviosa a su lado pero también un poco más apegada, Ash tenía cierta idea de porque estaba así, no es que le molestara ni nada sino que él aún tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad entrando y dirigiéndose a comprar sus boletos-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y tengo dos boletos reservados para el próximo vuelo a Kanto-dijo el joven de manera cortes a la chica.

-Déjeme ver… un momento-dijo la joven al ingresar los datos a la pc-Correcto, Ash ketchum, dos boletos hacia Kanto en el vuelo de las 10:00 pm, pero temo informarle que tenemos un problema-agregó la señorita.

Ash arqueo las celas mientras Dawn tomo la palabra-¿Qué tipo de Problema?-Pregunto.

-Verán los vuelos hacia la región Kanto están suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso-informo.

-¿Y se puede saber porque?-Pregunto Ash.

-Tal parece que el clima está siendo inestable, por momentos las ráfagas de vientos son muy fuertes además que aparecen tormentas eléctricas más fuertes de lo normal-Respondió la encargada

Ash se llevó las manos a la barbilla pensativamente-eso es bastante raro-Se dijo a sí mismo-¿Y sabe cuándo reanudaran los vuelos?-Pregunto de nuevo dirigiéndose a la encargada.

-Aún no sabemos, como le dije el clima es bastante inestable, así que talvez solo la vía marítima sea abierta por ahora si es que el clima lo permite-declaro penosamente.

Ash tuvo un pensamiento repentino-¿Y qué pasa con los vuelos a Jotho y las islas naranjas?-

La señorita miro de nuevo su ordenador-Ambos han sido cancelados también- respondió

-Gracias por su tiempo-menciono Ash para después alejarse con Dawn siguiéndolo y notando algo extraño en él. El joven llego a un banco y se sentó aun pensativo.

-¿Pasa algo Ash?-Pregunto la niña mirando a su amigo.

-No nada… solo me parece algo extraño todo esto-Le respondió a su amiga-cuando Salí de Kalos para tomar avión a Kanto también había problemas con el clima, no creo que esto sea una coincidencia-

-¿Entonces crees que algo malo este pasando?-Pregunto Dawn.

-no lo sé. Pero presiento que algo pasara-Ash le dijo a su amiga mientras la miraba a los ojos-¿Pero no hay de qué preocuparse no?-Complemento con un semblante más feliz-por ahora tenemos que ir al centro Pokémon, tal parece que nos quedaremos una noche más en Sinnoh si no podemos ir en avión iremos en barco aunque tardemos un poco más-Dijo Ash-¿te parece bien?-

-Claro por mí no hay problema, además he escuchado que han construido dos centros comerciales desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí y como los vuelos y barcos salen en la noche mañana me acompañaras de compras-dijo Dawn felizmente con los ojos brillosos y las manos juntas.

-¡!Que! Oh no no no no, ni lo pienses-hablo Ash agitando sus manos.

Dawn se levantó del banco mirándolo fijamente y colocando sus manos en las caderas- entonces dejaras que una linda chica ande sola por una enorme ciudad, ¿Qué tal si me pasa algo?-

Ash la miro con los ojos entrecerrados-Dawn has viajado por dos regiones prácticamente sola para que ahora me vengas con esto-indico perspicazmente.

Dawn comprendió que Ash ya no caería con ese tipo de argumentos así que decidió cambiar su método, sentándose a un lado de él lo miro fijamente-vamos Ash, para pasar tiempo juntos… ¿no lo harás ni porque tu mejor amiga te lo pide?-hablo la peli azul mirándolo a los ojos con mirada suplicante.

Ash no pudo soportar la mirada cediendo en unos momentos-Esta bien tu ganas-dijo derrotado "no puedo creer que caiga de nuevo con eso" pensó para su consternación. Mientras la peli azul gritaba de alegría para después tomarlo de la mano y salir corriendo del aeropuerto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así es mi muchacho es como tú has dicho, en este momento Tracey está estudiando la situación y tal parece que no hay algún motivo por el cual estos cambios se produzcan, es mas no aparece en los radares comunes, Tendremos que buscar más a fondo así que por ahora no puedo decirte más - en la pantalla del videoteléfono se hacía ver el rostro de un hombre de edad avanzada, el profesor Oak, uno de los científicos más reconocidos del mundo Pokémon

-entiendo profesor -dijo Ash mientras miraba a la pantalla con rostro de decepción el al menos creía que el profesor le pudiera dar algunas respuestas más concretas de lo que pasaba en este momento, ya que dentro de él tenía un presentimiento.

-Aún no he podido contactarme con el profesor Elm en Jotho ni la profesora ivi en los archipiélagos, parece que por lo mismo la comunicación está siendo obstruida, tenía la esperanza de tener más datos por parte de ellos-menciono el profesor.

Ash suspiro-No hay mucho que hacer por ahora pero espero llegar pronto a pueblo paleta – menciono tratando de ser positivo.

-Claro Ash, Tracey y yo estaremos investigando y si encontramos algo te lo haremos saber… espero verte pronto, tu madre también lo desea-

-Lo se profesor, hable con ella antes de llamarle-dijo Ash-Hasta luego-Y así el joven cerro la conversación.

Ash se dirigió hacia el comedor del centro Pokémon aun un poco pensativo al llegar vio a su amiga ya sentada en una mesa esperando por él- Espero no haberte hecho esperar-Dijo Ash regalándole una sonrisa, Dawn negó con la cabeza, Ash se sentó con ella disfrutando de una agradable cena, ambos chicos charlaron por un buen tiempo hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de irse a la cama, Dawn se recostó y casi al momento quedo totalmente dormida, sin embargo Ash aún no sentía sueño y decidió salir al pequeño balcón de la habitación.

La noche era agradable, con un ligero viento fresco que se sentía bien, alzo la mirada cuando sus ojos se posaron en la luna que ahora adornaba el firmamento en un cuarto menguante rodeado de estrellas, la noche estaba totalmente despejada cosa que hacía admirarlo aún más, pensó en todo lo que había pasado hasta hoy sin embargo su mente lo llevo a la plática que había tenido con su amigo hace unas horas, también pensó en Dawn, él sabía que ella estaba allí y que seguramente había escuchado lo que dijo, talvez la familiaridad de su presencia y el hecho de que era muy cercana a ella había hecho que pase desapercibida por sus sentidos por unos minutos, eso no era algo que le preocupaba sino el contenido de la plática en sí, y lo que Gary le había dicho. Exhalo mientras el aire fresco lleno sus pulmones "Talvez… Pronto" pensó a sí mismo para después regresar y dirigirse a la cama, al entrar al cuarto miro a un lado para ver a Dawn dormida, la luz de la luna que entraba alumbraba pálidamente su piel dándole un toque angelical sin embargo algunas hebras de su cabello había caído tapando una parte de su rostro, Ash se acercó hacia ella, y cuidadosamente retiro las fibras de cabello que cubrían su rostro admirándola por un momento su rostro mostraba paz y tranquilidad de nuevo Ash sintió esa calidez dentro de su interior y en un acto reflejo se fue acercando hacia ella y deposito un beso en su frente-Buenas noches, descansa-susurro mientras se dirigía a su cama y se envolvía en las sabanas esperando caer en el mundo de los sueños.

-0-o-0-

Un nuevo día había llegado y como Dawn había dicho ahora ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, la joven peli azul, llevaba una bolsa en su manos comiendo un helado mientras Ash cargaba cuatro bolsas, Lucario que había sido sobornado con pokepuffs llevaba dos mientras Pikachu llevaba una cargando en su cola.

-Es por esto que no quería venir-menciono con rostro decepcionado- vamos Dawn… ¿en verdad necesitas todo esto?-Pregunto el azabache.

-Claro Ash una chica debe estar siempre preparada-contesto sonriente

-Aun así creo que esto es exagerado, ¿piensas llevar todo esto a Kanto?-pregunto con duda levantando las bolsas que llevaba y examinándolas.

-Claro que no, mandare unas cosas a hojas gemelas, además hoy saldremos ya sea en barco o en avión, así que no hay de qué preocuparse-dijo una Dawn sonriente.

-Ahí es cuando más lo hago-susurro ganándose la mirada fija de su amiga-

Además tú también te divertiste cuando se te acercaron todas esas chicas-menciono Dawn con mirada severa-no, ¿"caballero de Kalos"?-declaro.

Ash dio una sonrisita nerviosa-No sé de qué hablas-dijo desviando la mirada-No es que me haya molestado, pero de verdad la mirada de la pelirroja me daba mucho miedo-Ash menciono con el cuerpo tembloroso.

-Pero parece que lo disfrutaste-menciono Dawn con una mueca para después caminar mas rápido.

-Oye espérame-Grito Ash detrás de ella acelerando el paso junto a sus Pokémon-¿Al menos podrías darme un poco de helado? no es justo que te lo estés comiendo todo tu sola-

Después de unos minutos de persecución ambos se encontraban pasando por el gimnasio de la ciudad sin embargo alguien conocido por ambos se hizo ver, Ash se acercó hacia el seguido de la peli azul.

-Volkner que gusto verte de nuevo-El mencionado al escuchar su nombre se giró para ver quien lo hablaba llevándose una grata sorpresa.

-Ash Ketchum-dijo aquel hombre-¿Cómo has estado?, años sin verte-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-¿Hoy estas de sirviente? – pregunta en broma.

-Ni que lo digas, Dawn parecía quererse llevar hasta el edificio-Contesto Ash mientras la peli azul hacia una mueca.

-Y eso que nos faltó dos tiendas más-Añadió Dawn-Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en regresar ahora-dijo viendo fijamente a Ash que mostro un rostro asustado al instante cosa que hizo que la peli azul soltara una risa.

-Un gusto verte Dawn-Saludo a la chica Volkner

-igualmente Volkner-respondió Dawn moviendo la mano.

-Pero sí que es una sorpresa verte por aquí Ash… ¿dime vienes a participar de nuevo en la liga Sinnoh?-pregunto Volkner.

-¿Ahh? Bueno no precisamente-contesto con duda Ash.

-Oh bueno yo creía, sabes que un entrenador puede usar sus insignias de gimnasio para participar 2 veces en la liga, después de eso tiene que volverlas a reunir, y por lo que se tu solo has participado en una ¿no es así?-

-Bueno si, sabía eso, pero la verdad no sabía que la liga era pronto-dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza de vergüenza mientras Dawn negaba con la cabeza y Volkner reía a carcajadas.

-Me alegra ver que sigues con tu buen sentido del humor-Menciono el mayor

Sin embargo nadie se había dado cuenta que un entrenador de cabellos y ojos purpuras con chaleco azul y pantalones negros se estaba acercando a ellos, los sentidos de Ash se pusieron atentos antes que nadie conociendo la presencia familiar.

-Este chicos-dijo Ash llamando la atención de todos-No sienten que la temperatura bajo unos grados-Dijo Ash confundiendo a quienes lo acompañaban

-Así que Ketchum ha vuelto a Sinnoh-se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos que le llamaba, los tres giraron para ver a la persona que había hablado para encontrarse con aquel joven de mirada seria.

-¿Paul?-dijo Dawn al ver al sujeto.

Ash se le quedo viendo fijamente para despues sonreír - ¿Qué gusto verte Paul?-Saludo al recién llegado- …Ahora entiendo porque sentí como si estuviera en la torre de ciudad lavanda-Dijo Ash en tono burlón.

_**-Laboratorio Oak Pueblo paleta-**_

Tracey tenía maquinas monitoreado los cambios climáticos buscando algún rastro inusual en ello desde que Ash había comunicado sus preocupaciones, de repente las luces empezaron a cambiar de color drásticamente para que después un sonido de alarma empieza a sonar llamando la atención del científico y de su asistente

-¿Pasa algo Tracey?-Pregunta el científico.

\- algo raro está pasando profesor, los monitores indican que él clima está teniendo un cambio drástico y peligroso, una gran tormenta esta formándose-dijo Tracey al profesor que se acercó al monitor.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde está sucediendo?-

-Según estas coordenadas indican…-dijo Tracey para después tomar una pausa

-¿Qué pasa Tracey? ¿Cuál es el lugar?-Pidió el profesor

\- el archipiélago naranja, las islas Shamouti-

_**-islas Shamouti-**_

El cielo se veía cubierto con múltiples capas de nubes grises el ambiente cada vez se hacía más helado y el viento empezaba a ser más fuerte, los habitantes de la isla buscaban refugio ante la fuerza de esta tormenta que empezaba a aparecer sorpresivamente, ante estas circunstancias Una chica de aparentes 16 años corría por la colina que la llevaba directo al templo del gran guardián del mar, la chica con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azul obscuro vestida de atuendos clásicos de la región jadeaba del cansancio cada vez las fuertes corrientes de aire le hacían más difícil avanzar hacia su destino tomando una fuerte respiración alzo la mirada logrando ver la estructura de un templo, ella llego a la cima esquivando algunos árboles que empezaban a moverse ferozmente por las ráfagas de aire, al llegar vio un espectáculo que solo pocos son los privilegiados. Frente de ella las tres islas que albergaban a los tres pájaros legendarios empezaban a tener actividad, de una de ellas fuertes truenos aparecían, mientras que en las otras dos un torrente de llamas que se elevaba hacia el cielo se hacía ver y la última isla se veía totalmente congelada.

Ante los ojos de la chica las tres grandes aves legendarias se levantaban en todo su esplendor con fuertes graznidos, el cielo empezaba a obscurecerse aún más mostrando tal majestuosidad de poder.

La joven tratando de hilar palabras miraba hacia todos lados hasta que por fin vio a quien buscaba, un Pokémon rosado con lo que parecía ser una corona en la cabeza parada en dos patas miraba todos los sucesos que acontecían con dos de sus brazos cruzados en su espalda.

-Oh gran guardián del templo- se dirigió la joven al Pokémon que llevo su atención hacia ella.

-Melody, que gusto verte-Respondió el Pokémon con esa voz profunda que le caracterizaba sin un deje de nerviosismo o miedo ante los sucesos recientes.

-Oh gran guardián esto es terrible las tres aves han despertado de nuevo, en el pueblo temen que suceda lo mismo que hace 6 años-Dijo Melody en temor.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse Melody-Dijo el Pokémon que llego su atención de nuevo hacia el panorama que se mostraba.

Melody miro en confusión al Pokémon que mantenía la tranquilidad en su rostro-A qué se refiere, la última vez que esto paso…-dijo la chica pausando y desviando la mirada-Además él no está aquí para poner fin al enfrentamiento, el gran guardián Lugia solo aparecerá si él está aquí-complemento la chica.

De nuevo el Pokémon no mostraba signos de preocupación-Te lo he dicho antes Melody, nada de eso es necesario, esta vez las aves no están para atacarnos ni poner el peligro el mundo-respondió.

-A... a que se refiere-la chica seguía mirando a las majestuosas aves que ahora sobrevolaban sus correspondientes islas disparando fuego, truenos y hielo respectivamente, sin embargo estas no tenían intención de atacarse a sí mismas incluso las tres se reunían para volar uno alrededor del otro como si esperaran algo.

-las aves se han levantado de nuevo para reunirse con nuestro creador-dijo el Pokémon psíquico dejando totalmente impresionada a la receptora de aquella información,

-Su… Su... creador-tartamudeo la joven que miraba atenta al Pokémon.

-Han sido llamados por nuestro padre-declaro Slowking

En ese momento el cielo empezó a cambiar en diferentes colores las aves empezaron a rodear sus islas de nuevo el cielo encima de estas se despejo dejando ver el claro azul como si nada hubiese pasado, en ese momento desde el cielo un aro empezó a crearse un gran resplandor morado se hacía ver desde la profundidad del aro, las tres aves sobrevolaron por última vez su isla para después volar y desaparecer en el aro que se había formado en el cielo, una vez que estas entraron el anillo se cerró dejando ver de nuevo el cielo azul para que después la grises nubes vuelvan a poblar aquel espacio poco despues la tormenta empezaba a ceder en fuerza y los vientos huracanados empezaron a calmarse para despues dar paso a un torrente de lluvia.

Ante aquella vista la chica no pudo ni siquiera dar una palabra mientras veía como el Pokémon guardián del templo se adentraba en una pequeña caverna-Pronto el mundo necesitara la mayor ayuda posible-Declaro el Pokémon mientras desaparecía en la obscuridad dejando a la chica totalmente estática y completamente mojada.

_**/-/**_

_**Eso es todo por hoy, y no duden en poner sus comentarios, dudas o críticas… sin más nos vemos hasta la próxima.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola a todos, aquí vamos con un nuevo capítulo para los que disfrutan de esta historia. A tener una buena lectura. **_

_**Capítulo 14 –Mis Memorias Ocultas-**_

_**: Kalos meses Atrás:**_

¿Alguna vez has pensado que estas destinado a hacer algo grande? ¿Qué pasa si no eres lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo? ¿Qué pasa si por tu ineptitud e inexperiencia tomas malas decisiones que podrían lastimar a los que quieres?

Mi cuerpo flotaba, sentía que podría ir a cualquier lado, me sentía libre no sentía nada más, ni dolor ni preocupación solo era yo en un lugar que no reconocía pero era bastante amplio. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo sé. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así?... pero… no era la primera vez que me había sentido así. De repente sentí calor, mi cuerpo empezó a rodearse de una energía azul lo sentía llenar cada parte de mi cuerpo, y de repente sentí como si fuera jalado, como si hubiera una fuerte gravedad. No pude oponer resistencia y solo me deje llevar… Podía sentir mi cuerpo moverse con dificultad, poco a poco mis sentidos volvían a llegar a mi cuerpo, escuchaba explosiones y algunos gritos de personas, sentía un aire limpio entrar hasta el fondo de mis pulmones, abrí lentamente los ojos para saber que pasaba apenas lo hice el panorama que veía no era claro estaba borroso todo a mi alrededor, poco a poco mis ojos se empezaron a acostumbrar y todo se aclaró de nuevo. En frente de mí una chica de largo cabello rubio y ojos de color azul-verdes claro me miraba con cara de suma preocupación tanto que en las esquinas de sus ojos se mostraban acuosos como a punto de que una lagrima recorriera su mejilla sin embargo parecía que ya lo hubiera hecho y yo no sabía la razón del porqué, su casco de patinaje estaba totalmente cuarteado y su blusa blanca estaba llena de polvo así como el cutis de su cara mostraba suciedad, al verme despierto su mirada cambio a una alivio.

-Clemont ¡Ash por fin Despertó!-Ella grito con voz de alegría, moví mi cabeza a un lado y pude ver a un chico de overol azul que estaba rasgado en algunas partes y de igual manera sucio, su cabello estaba alborotado, el me miro y dio una sonrisa con suspiro de alivio. Con esfuerzo trate de sentarme pero mi energía aun no regresaba y sentí caer de nuevo pero de pronto sentí unas manos rodear mi cuerpo mire de nuevo a la chica de cabello rubio que me estaba sosteniendo, si aún no saben a quién me refiero su nombre es Korrina la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Shalour, ella y yo nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos desde que juntos entrenamos con su abuelo para poder controlar plenamente el poder Mega-Evolutivo ella y yo nos parecemos en muchos sentidos y talvez fue por eso que nos volvimos amigos muy cercanos y fue ella quien me dio el huevo de mi Lucario.

-No hagas mucho esfuerzo aun-Me dijo con reproche y preocupada, quise sonreírle para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que tenía un tanque de oxígeno a mi lado de la cual yo estaba respirando. Me lo saque y la diferencia del aire era abismal, empecé a oler humo, cosas quemadas tosí un poco.

-¿Qué…Que sucedió?-Pregunte-¿Cómo me encontraron?, ¿Dónde está Pikachu?-con preocupación pregunte acerca de Pikachu ya que al estar siempre fuera de su pokebola temí que algo le hubiera pasado

El líder Clemont respondió-No tienes que preocuparte Pikachu está bien, solo está descansando-Me señalo y vi a Pikachu recostado durmiendo-Escuchamos la explosión y nos dirigimos lo más rápido que pudimos, al llegar te encontramos inconsciente, empezamos a tratarte pero después de unos minutos- un silencio cayo-Colapsaste-Clemont me miro preocupado como no queriendo decirlo.

-¿Colapse?-

Ahora le tocaba el turno de Corni de Hablar, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos de nuevo tenía una leve idea de a dónde iba esto, pero quería que ellos me lo confirmen-A… Ash, tuviste un Colapso Cardio-Respiratorio-Dijo con dificultad y entrando en llanto-No sé cuantos minutos Clemont trato de reanimarte pero fueron demasiados que llegamos a creer que no lo íbamos a lograr y que te perderíamos-en ese momento la rubia me abrazo con fuerza, pude sentir un poco de dolor cuando lo hizo al tener mi cuerpo aun lastimado. Clemont tenía esa mirada triste en su rostro. Cayendo en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, ¡había estado muerto! No podía entender el estado en que ellos debieron haber estado cuando caí en colapso, la desesperación que debieron haber tenido, Clemont era un genio y estoy seguro que debido a él es que estoy aquí de nuevo pero… ¡Demonios Había muerto! Mi mente estaba volando, Por alguna razón estaba tranquilo a pesar de la grave noticia y no sabía que pensar en el momento. Sobaba la espalda de Corni que aún seguía llorando vivamente sabía que debió haber sido una experiencia traumática para ella, después de todo aún era joven y apenas había tomado el mando de un gimnasio al igual que Clemont. Jale a Clemont y los tres quedamos en un abrazo grupal donde las emociones estaban a flor de piel, estaría agradecido con ellos de por vida.

Poco a poco las emociones se iban acoplando. Mi cuerpo se sentía un poco mejor y el dolor de las heridas ya estaba pasando Pikachu había despertado y ahora estaba en mi regazo durmiendo de nuevo Clemont había revisado el estado de mis Pokémon mientras estaba inconsciente, lo estuve por más de 4 horas y todo parecía estar bien con ellos.

-Diantha, la Elite y los lideren con más experiencia están tratando de mantener la batalla en este ratio, mientras entrenadores fuertes y los líderes de menor experiencia sacamos a las personas del pueblo-Clemont me estaba dando una recapitulación de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Me habían mantenido en el lugar de mi desmayo ya que se encontraba un poco alejado del pueblo por lo que en teoría estaría seguro ahí.

-¿Xerneas e Yvelta No han parado en todo este tiempo?-

-No. La batalla no ha dado muestra de terminar en algún momento-Clemont me respondió mientras escuchaba explosiones.

-Ash que significan estos Pokémon y esta maleta, los Pokémon están bien por cierto-Clemont menciono, lo había olvidado por completo. Mi mente aún tenía mucho que procesar-¿Y qué pasó con Lysson?-

-Él no lo logro-Respondí cuando vi la cara de impresión de los dos líderes, procedí a explicarles todo desde la batalla hasta el momento del derrumbe, la manera en que Lysson se había sacrificado así mismo, dándome sus Pokémon a mi cuidado y la maleta que me había dado, omití solamente lo de su piedra llave que ahora estaba en mi posesión después de eso lo único que hice fue correr y correr.

Ambos aún estaban asimilando todo lo que les había dicho, no sabía cómo estarían tomando todo esto- Es una pena-dijo Clemont-… pero no puedo decir que no lo merecía-En su voz sonaba un deje de ira mientras apretaba su puño y temblaba Corni le puso las manos encima para calmarlo y yo lo hice poniendo una mano en su hombro, no lo puedo culpar después de todo por culpa de sus hombres estuvo a punto de perder a Bonnie su hermana menor, Así fue como nos conocimos. Al llegar a Luminalia por mi quinta insignia tuvimos que unir fuerzas para salvar a su hermanita secuestrada por el Team Flare al querer tomar la Torre prisma como una cede y querer robar la tecnología que Clemont había creado. Tenían a la niña como Rehén, con un plan minuciosamente elaborado tomamos de nuevo la torre prisma sin embargo paso algo que no nos esperábamos, al llegar a lo más alto de la torre uno de los reclutas en su frustración arrojo a la niña por el abismo, Clemont se quedó estático de la impresión sin poder moverse mirando con incredulidad la escena, alcance a reaccionar y tan rápido como pude me arroje al abismo para alcanzar a la niña… fueron momentos angustiantes mi mente estaba enfocada en alcanzar a la pequeña… sentí una ráfaga de viento cubrir mi cuerpo, y talvez haya sido mi imaginación pero sentí mi cuerpo correr por las corrientes de aire llegando más rápido y tomar a la niña en brazos la cual estaba inconsciente de la impresión. Debo dar gracias a Arceus por haber tomado la decisión de llevar a algunos de mis Pokémon más fuertes y rápidos a este asalto, entre ellos estaba Pidgeot mi ave más veloz, después de tomar a la niña solté una pokebola. Pidgeot en cuestión de segundos nos había salvado a ambos La policía había entrado a la torre a aprisionar a los hombres del Team Flare, tan pronto como baje de Pidgeot escuche los aplausos de las personas lejanas que se habían reunido no le tome importancia y tan rápido como pude lleve a la niña con los paramédicos que la atendieron. Ella estaba bien por fortuna solo le inyectaron unos tranquilizantes y ahora solo tenía que descansar pero aún tenían que tenerla en observación. Clemont había bajado lo más rápido que pudo de la torre, estaba muy agradecido conmigo "No me agradezcas, solo ve con tu hermana… ella te necesita" fue lo que le dije a Clemont cuando este subió a la ambulancia para ir con su hermana. Después de eso me quede unos días en su casa, Bonnie es una niña muy enérgica que ama mucho a los Pokémon me recuerda mucho a mi cuando era niño. Estaba maravillada cuando le presente algunos de los que tenía en posesión, incluso le mostré la foto que mi madre me había tomado junto con mis Pokémon antes de llegar a Kalos prometiéndole que algún día se los presentaría personalmente.

-Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás-dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y me levantaba con la ayuda de Clemont.

-Pero Ash aun estas muy débil-Replico Corni

-Tranquila… todo estará bien-Le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, los tres comenzamos a caminar Pikachu caminando a mi lado, cuando Corni había tomado un poco de distancia de nosotros me dirigí hacia Clemont-Gracias por salvarme amigo-

-No hay de que… además Bonnie me hubiera matado si no salvaba a su héroe-Agrego claramente en tono de broma para aligerar el ambiente, ambos reímos para seguir adelante, mientras nos acercábamos escuchábamos explosiones y gritos de las personas que estaban liderando a sus Pokémon al llegar solo pude notar una escena devastadora, mientras veía a mis acompañantes que tenían miradas atónitas. Lo que un día fue un pacífico y pequeño pueblo ahora estaba en total ruinas, escombros por todos lados los jardines y arboles cercanos estaban totalmente quemados, era un paisaje abrumador como si una guerra hubiera estallado en ese mismo lugar, aunque seguramente no es diferente lo que paso. Al alzar mi mirada hacia las montañas pude ver a los dos Pokémon legendarios que hace unas horas apenas estaban encerrados… Xerneas e Yvelta tenían una lucha sin cuartel, ambos se atacaban ferozmente veía también Pokémon que los rodeaban mientras disparaban ataques hacia ellos.

Nos acercamos hasta donde estaban los entrenadores comandando a sus Pokémon, me entere que la mayoría de los soldados Flare habían sido aprendidos, sin embargo alguno de ellos logró escapar pero tenían a los elementos de la policía rodeando los lugares cercanos, la campeona y la elite comandaban a los entrenadores. Sin perder el tiempo nos acercamos hacia ella.

-Campeona estamos a sus órdenes-Hablo Clemont haciendo una rápida reverencia hacia ella mientras Corni repetía sus acciones. La campeona respondió a sus acciones para después mirarme.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ash?, me informaron fugazmente de tu estado-pregunto la campeona.

-Estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-dije recitando una frase que empecé a usar usualmente desde que me despedí de cierta persona.-Ahora lo importante es terminar con esto de una vez por todas-

-Nuestros Pokémon están de baja y los Pokémon legendarios no parecen cansarse en lo más mínimo, su poder es abrumador-la campeona tenía una voz preocupada-Si esto sigue así la batalla se extenderá por todo Kalos y las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas. Estamos de suerte que esta sea una sierra montañosa donde el próximo pueblo en esa dirección está a miles de Km.

-Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer-en mis palabras ya podía sentir un poco de desesperación, esta batalla se estaba poniendo más peligrosa de lo normal trate de moverme con firmeza pero la brusquedad de mis movimientos me hizo sentir el dolor que aun tenia de las contusiones y moretones poniendo una mueca de dolor.

-Ash tranquilo, aun tu cuerpo esta lastimado-Me regaño Corni, pero en ese momento el dolor en mi cuerpo es en lo que menos pensaba, saber que esta batalla en progreso podría crear desastres irreparables me asustaba, había estado en esta situación en otras veces pero esta vez sentí el desastre muy cerca.

-Hay una posibilidad pero… no es una información que sea fidedigna-La campeona nos dijo a todos.

-Si hay una posibilidad debemos intentarlo-Replique.

Una señora de avanzada edad se acercó a nosotros mire fijamente para ver un miembro de la elite 4 Drasna-Las leyendas mitológicas cuentan que hace mucho tiempo Xerneas e Yvelta libraron una batalla que estuvo a punto de destruir toda la región… en el momento más catastrófico el tercer Pokémon mitológico hizo su aparición Zygarde-termino la historia.

-Drasna sabes que esas son historia solamente no estamos seguros si la leyenda es cierta, nadie hasta ahora desde esa supuesta leyenda ha tenido avistamientos de Zygarde en siglos-La campeona trato de replicar, en parte era cierto pero con todo lo que he visto ya no sé qué creer y que no creer.

-Diantha con todo respeto, estamos mirando una batalla de dos leyendas que no se habían visto en miles de años, si hay una posibilidad por más mínima que sea debemos tomarla, no vamos a esperar a que todo Kalos este en llamas para comprobar si es o no es cierto-Replique con firmeza, Corni y Clemont me miraban asombrados por la forma en que me había dirigido a la campeona y en teoría la máxima autoridad de la región pero vamos. Si no hacemos esto talvez en unos días podríamos estar muertos no hay tiempo para formalidades.

La campeona me miro a los ojos, no iba a dejar que me intimide soltando un suspiro hablo-Se dice que Zygarde vive en lo más profundo de la Cueva desenlace en la ruta 18, sin embargo investigadores han ido y no han encontrado nada-

Puse mis manos pensativamente, según mi experiencia es obvio que los Pokémon legendarios no son tontos, ¡incluso la mayoría puede hablar el idioma humano Celebi santo!, obviamente no sería fácil encontrarlo o tener algún rastro de ellos, debe haber algo más tenía que ir de todas maneras, si era nuestra única esperanza es este momento la tomaría

-Iré-dije instintivamente llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué, como que iras? ¿Sabes que la cueva puede ser peligrosa Ash?-Clemont me reclamo.

-¿Ash estás loco?-Corni me regaño poniéndose frente de mi-Apenas hace unas horas acabas de salir de una batalla ¿y ahora quieres arriesgarte en una cueva que solo Arceus sabe si encontraras algo más que Pokémon salvajes tratando de atacarte?

-Lo siento Corni, pero es necesario, ¿quien más lo hará? la elite y líderes de gimnasio están aquí peleando no me quedare sin hacer nada-declare con firmeza además por alguna razón tenía la certeza de que esto lo tendría que hacer yo mismo.

-Tu cuerpo ni siquiera está bien Ash, eso lo hace más peligroso-Clemont insistió.

-¡Si tú vas entonces nosotros también iremos!-Corni me dijo mientras veía a Clemont asentir, Dianta y Drasna miraban la escena sin decir nada.

-No pueden… ustedes tienen que estar a las órdenes de su campeona, aquí los pueden necesitar más-Corni estaba a punto de replicar cuando una voz vino detrás de mí.

-Ellos tienen razón, así como estas solo iras en una misión suicida, talvez ellos no puedan ir, pero yo si iré-al escuchar la voz me gire para mirar a un chico de cabello negro, y su atuendo del mismo color pantalones holgados y los restos de lo que parecía ser una bufanda azul.

-¿Alan?-Pregunte instintivamente

Alan se acercó y encaro a los líderes de gimnasio-Esta bien, yo iré con el-dijo volteando y mirándome, sé que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza es difícil sacárselo en ese sentido es como yo-Además yo tengo parte de culpa de lo que está pasando aquí así que es una oportunidad para redimirme-Alan había sido manipulado por Lysson cuando este solo tenía en mente vencer a todas las mega evoluciones del mundo, cuando supo el verdadero fin de Lysson trato de enfrentarlo pero los reclutas Flare salieron en protección de su líder, el equipo de Alan era muy poderoso sin embargo estaba en desventaja de número y Lysson se encargó de borrar a su Charizard ya cansado con su Pyroar había conocido a Alan desde antes que eso pasara y nos hicimos amigos rápidamente librando grandes batallas entre nosotros, después de lograr salir de la base Flare dijo todo lo que pudo encontrar a la elite y unimos fuerzas para encontrar más pruebas pero poco supimos del plan Flare hasta que este fue ejecutado siendo lo que es en este momento.

-Creo que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo-Dije con una sonrisa bromista-¿Clemont aun tienes tu transportador portátil?-me dirigí al rubio que solo asintió.

-Claro- dijo sacando una pantalla con un pequeño tubo saliendo de él.

Tome el invento de Clemont y me dirigí a hacer una llamada alejándome un poco de los demás, mi equipo estaba totalmente cansado, así que decidí hacer unos cambios con Ciprés, en su laboratorio estaban casi todos mis Pokémon ya que quería estudia la variedad que tenía, eso me hizo más fácil la transportación, esta iba a ser una misión difícil pero estaba seguro que podría hacerla trayendo a mis Pokémon que consideraba aptos para esta. El cambio fue rápido apenas cruzando palabras con el profesor, también le pedí que me mandara a mi Holomisor toda la información que tuviera sobre el mítico Pokémon Zygarde, al saber la situación que rápidamente le explique sin pensarlo envió todo lo que necesitaba dándole las gracias coloque las pokebolas necesarias en mi cinturón colgué la llamada solo para mirar a Corni que estaba detrás de mi mirando con reproche.

-¡Estás loco, que te pasa!… hace unas horas estuviste…- no tuvo la fuerza para decir las últimas palabras pero yo sabía de sobra lo que iba a decir.

Poniéndole las manos en los hombros la mire-Ya te dije que todo va a estar bien-La reconforte un poco.

-¡Pero qué pasa si no!… que pasara con tu madre, con nosotros tus amigos… piensa un poco en cómo nos sentiremos si a ti te pasa algo-su punto era realmente valido y muchas veces había pensado en ello pero ahora ya había tomado una decisión, había salido de muchas pero estaba seguro que de esta debía salir también.

-Hey-le dije levantándole la barbilla para que me mire directamente-¿Qué te parece si después de que todo esto termine nos vamos a patinar y te invito a tu restaurant favorito en Luminalia?-Le dije con una sonrisa.

Corni no pudo evitar soltar una risita-¿Qué acaso me estas invitando a salir?-Pregunto casi burlonamente.

-Claro, por supuesto solo será como amigos, no quiero que Clemont me odie-Un tinte rosado apareció en las mejillas de Corni, yo solo reí aumentando más su rubor, desde hace mucho tiempo supe su secreto, ambos tenían atracción uno al otro todo comenzó desde que habían sido designados como líderes de gimnasio y aumento más cada vez que se reunían en la junta de líderes, desde que inicio el embrollo del Team Flare estas juntas se hacían más frecuentes, además que teniendo ahora un amigo en común, ósea yo. Ahora trabajaban más unidos, Corni le había dado muchos indicios a Clemont pero este era muy tímido y a veces no los pescaba, ¡Arceus quiero creer que ni yo era tan torpe! Así que algunas veces la hice de cupido, ¿quién lo diría? si le contara esto a mis amigos sobre todo a Misty seguro se reirían de mi creyendo que era una broma, después de todo quien pensaría en mi haciéndola de cupido, estoy seguro que empujándolos un poco más ambos se confesarían. No estaría más feliz si eso pasara.

Cuídate por favor-Me dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza y le di un abrazo-Lo hare oxigenada… Vamos a salvar Kalos-Le dije pícaramente lo primero.

-No te golpeo solo porque no te quiero lastimar más de lo que estas-juntos caminamos de regreso al grupo.

-Alan debemos irnos, no podemos perder más tiempo-Dije acercándonos al grupo, Alan asintió y lanzo una pokebola donde salió un Noivern, yo hice lo mismo donde salió Pidgeot quien al ver el panorama se puso en pose de batalla.

-Tranquilo Pidgeot, no vamos a luchar necesito que me lleves a un lugar, te lo explico en el camino-Le dije a mi ave quien aligero su pose.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Ash?-Diantha me pregunto, yo solo asentí. Ya me estaba hartando de la misma pregunta.

-Mucha suerte joven Ash-Drasna me dijo con calma.

-Bueno es hora-Dije subiendo a Pidgeot mientras Alan hacia lo mismo con Noivern-Nos veremos luego… Pidgeot Al Noroeste-Pidgeot batió sus alas elevándose al cielo con Noivern detrás de él, pronto nos encontrábamos surcando los cielos, di una mirada hacia atrás donde veía el caos, la destrucción y la batalla que se estaba librando trataría de acabar con todo esto, no. ¡Debía acabar con todo esto! no iba a dejar que mi viaje acabe aquí, debía hacerlo para volver a ver a mi madre, volver a ver a mis amigos, a mis Pokémon y sobre todo estaba dispuesto de volver a verla.

Voltee la mirada para mirar a Alan su rostro era serio él estaba tan comprometido como yo-Listo para salvar Kalos-Le dije con una sonrisa confiada.

-Así será aunque debamos patear traseros legendarios-Dijo devolviéndome la misma sonrisa confiada, ambos reímos mientras nuestros Pokémon aumentaron la velocidad llevándonos a nuestro destino. Mi cuerpo aún se sentía cansado, aun tenia dolor en las heridas, aún estaba magullado y moreteado aun con todo eso no sé porque pero muy dentro de mi presentía que todo iba a salir bien, pero tampoco estaba consciente de la sorpresa que me esperaba.

* * *

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Sinnoh tiempo actual**_

-Ash… Ash me estas escuchando-una voz me hizo salir de mis recuerdos, lleve mi vista hacia la bella chica cabello azul que me miraba confusamente y también con un poco de dolor en sus ojos-¿Me estabas ignorando?-Me pregunto haciendo ese adorable puchero, parece ser algo inconsciente en ella ya que lo hace muy seguido cuando se siente ofendida por algo o levemente molesta.

-Lo siento Dawn, ¿Qué me decías?-Le pregunte inocentemente haciéndome el tonto, después de todo era muy bueno en esa materia y lo último que quería era que Dawn este enojada conmigo.

-Preguntaba que si tienes listo alguna estrategia contra Paul, No es que dude de tus habilidades pero he escuchado que él se ha vuelto bastante fuerte, uno de los más fuertes de Sinnoh-Me dijo con un poco de preocupación supongo que por el pasado que hemos tenido él y yo.

-En realidad no… trabajare sobre la marcha así es más divertido-Dije tranquilamente, después de todo tenia conciencia de las estrategias de Paul, y además ahora contaba con un equipo variado a mi disposición en este preciso momento estaba seguro que iba a ser una gran pelea sin embargo vi a Dawn mover su cabeza en Resignación.

-debí suponer que dirías eso, después de todo no hay nadie mejor que tu batallando de esa forma… es una de las razones por la que me…-De repente Dawn paro en seco y yo la mire inquisitivamente. ¡Arceus! Es lo que creo que iba a decir, vaya si lo hubiera dicho no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado. En este preciso momento primero tengo que poner en un acuerdo mi mente y mi corazón.

-¿por la que te qué?-Pregunte inocentemente, vi a Dawn ruborizarse levemente de la vergüenza, demonios se veía tan tierna y linda. Debo dar las gracias a Corni y Shauna, más a la oxigenada que a la morena loca claro está, sin sus sabios consejos no sería capaz de interpretar muchas de las reacciones femeninas Aunque muchas veces creyeron que era un caso perdido.

Dawn tartamudeo un poco-este… nada por lo que me pareces más fuerte-Dijo rápidamente volteando el rostro.

-Hum Gracias-Dije soltando un risa

Ambos caminamos por el corredor del gimnasio hacia el campo de batalla de Volkner en silencio para después separarnos, ella tomando camino hacia las gradas y yo hacia el campo de batalla, al llegar pude ver a mi rival ya en la otra posición esperando por mí.

-Listo Ketchum, Veamos si lo que he escuchado de ti es cierto-Paul me dijo, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba pero respondí.

-Te vas a sorprender Paul-Mencione con una sonrisa confiada. Al mirar hacia las gradas pude ver a Dawn sentada en la primera fila Pikachu en su hombro y Lucario a su lado izquierdo al verla recordé los momentos en que viajábamos juntos me alegraba tenerla de nuevo a mi lado, aunque también habían otras personas. Al lado derecho de ella se encontraba Volkner y al otro lado de este se encontraba otra chica de cabellos rosados con un parche en su nariz.

Una voz robótica hablo: _La batalla amistos sin sustituciones va a comenzar, de un lado tenemos a Paul de ciudad Veilstone Sinnoh y del otro lado tenemos a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo paleta Kanto. Entrenadores envíen a su primer Pokémon, _

-Ursaring preséntate a la batalla-Enfrente de Paul se materializo el Pokémon en forma de oso, al mirarlo supe que Paul no había perdido el tiempo, Ursaring se veía realmente poderoso desde la última vez que lo había visto. Sería un rival difícil pero sabía exactamente a quien mandar contra él.

Tome una pokebola de mi cinturón expandiéndola-¡Hawlucha yo te elijo!-enfrente de mí se materializo mi Pokémon tipo Volador/Lucha haciendo gala de sus poses, a pesar de la considerable diferencia de tamaños Hawlucha no se inmuto y saco su pecho con orgullo, con sus garras extendió sus manos para hacerle una seña a Ursaring como llamándolo a batalla. El Pokémon oso rugió con fuerza ante la provocación. En ese momento sentí que mi sangre corría con velocidad, mi pulso comenzó a subir. Estaba emocionado ante esta batalla que iba a dar inicio.

_**/-/**_

_**Bueno chicos aquí damos fin a este capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado ante la espera después de unas agradables vacaciones. Me pareció que narrar este capítulo en particular desde este punto de vista sería una mejor idea. El próximo capítulo tendremos una batalla cardiaca así que hasta entonces nos vemos.**_


End file.
